Dark Whispers
by Oriana de la Rose
Summary: Bella and Jasper are siblings suffering years of abuse. In the fury of the moment, Jasper kills their father, and they run to NYC. When Jasper starts to express more than just brotherly love for his little sister, things turn twisted.
1. Prologue

**WARNING: I would advise all people reading this to ask yourself whether or not you want to read this story because it **_**IS**_** M rated for language, sexual content, and violence. This is also a VERY VERY dark story, so be warned.**

**This is a story that I have been thinking about for a long time but didn't have the guts to write. I don't think that ANYONE has ever written a story like this – or at least I hope not – so I hope that I'll get props for originality. I hope you all like it despite the sibling love that's going to be passed around.**

* * *

**Bella Whitlock**

Father said we were abnormal.

He said that it was unnatural for a brother and sister to be so close. But for me it seemed as easy as breathing. Jasper and I had always been close – we went everywhere together, had spent our entire childhood nearly attached at the hip. He was my anchor, the only thing that kept me in this house in which dishes flew at the walls, shattering, and screaming was common.

As I rinsed off a white plate at the sink, I felt cool lips press against the back of my neck. I had my hair up in a pony tail so that it didn't drag into the soap water. A small shiver worked its way down my spine.

"Need some help?" Jasper asked, moving to put away the dishes.

I shook my head. "No, I've got it. You need to work on the yard. You know Father's going to want you to mow it soon."

He ignored me and continued putting away the dishes into the cabinets, not bothering to dry them first. "I'm so fucking sick and tired of him, Bella." He turned towards me, his gray eyes serious. I watched his eyes travel over my cheek, taking in the fresh bruise I had gotten that morning. "And he hurts you." His voice was low, full of quiet fury. He reached out to cup my face, his chest inflating as he took a deep breath. "I won't let him hurt you anymore, Bella. No more bruises, no more broken bones. The next time he lays a hand on you, so help me God, I will cut his throat."

"Jasper, no," I said firmly, drying my hands on my jeans. "You're being silly, stop it. You know you won't . . . kill him." It took me a moment to say it because Jasper's hand suddenly tightened on my jaw. Not enough to where it hurt me, but enough to stop me from talking.

"I can, and I will." He dropped his hand and continued putting the dishes away. "That fucking bastard has done enough damage around here." Jasper's movements were abrupt but not jerky as he continued. I watched the play of muscles in his upper arms and chest as he reached above his head to the cabinet.

Jasper was shirtless, his lightly tanned skin glistening with a small sheen of sweat and I knew he had been outside. He had always been exceptionally tall and lithely built, but with powerful muscles. I couldn't help the way my eyes traveled over his chest to the hem of his black jeans that hung low on his hips. Something curled in the pit of my stomach, something heavy and not entirely unpleasant. I knew it wasn't right for me to look at my brother like this, but I didn't seem to be able to help it.

We had always been unashamed of our bodies, unashamed of being naked in each other's presence, but that was when we were children and now we were nearly adults. I remembered taking baths with Jasper, both of us squealing and laughing in delight. I had seen every part of him and he had seen me.

But, again, we had been children.

Naïve, simple.

Things were different now, and we had both matured and grown through puberty. Jasper was tall with wiry muscles and golden hair, and I had breasts and slight curves.

And it was impossible not to notice how his skin glistened when he stood only inches away from me.

Pushing away my thoughts, I turned back to the dishes, continuing to wash them in silence. We worked as a unit, like we always had. Silent, yet connected.

**xXx**

When Father came through the door, eyes red and furious, I knew it was going to be a hard night.

I was setting the table, for Father liked to envision us as the 'perfect family'. Jasper had helped me cook the food and was now bringing the spaghetti to the table. The garlic bread was sitting in its own plate and the salad had been placed in a large bowl.

"Fucking assholes," Father muttered, sinking into his chair at the head of the table. He wasn't a tall man, actually he was about my size, but he had muscles to make up for that. Father was a well-built man who did manual labor for a living. He turned his bloodshot eyes to me and sneered. "What the fuck are you looking at?"

I quickly went to him and kissed his cheek, like he always made me do. "Good evening, Father, how was your day?" I did my best to bite my tongue against any retorts that I might have. It would only make things worse.

"Shitty," he spat, digging into his pocket and throwing something onto the table, nearly getting it into the salad bowl. "Just look at what I got. A fucking parking ticket!"

"I'm sorry, Father. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Of course, I knew there was nothing I could do, but Father demanded both Jasper and I to be polite and if we weren't then there was always hell to pay.

"What are you, stupid?" Father hissed. "If you've got the money for this parking ticket then give it to me, if not, then get out of my fucking face."

I quickly moved away. Jasper sat down at his place in the table while I proceeded to dish out the food. Jasper's eyes were hard steel during the entire silent meal. I could feel the tension in the air, the hair on my arm tingled with it and an unpleasant nervousness settled in the pit of my stomach. One false move and Father's fury could be ignited. On days like this, all it took was the drop of a napkin for him to be enraged. So I focused on keeping my fork from scraping my plate and the garlic bread from staining my fingers.

Twirling the spaghetti around my fork, I brought it to my mouth.

"For Christ's sake, Isabella," Father snapped. "Can't you even eat properly? I've spent the last seventeen years trying to teach you how to behave properly and now you turn into a pig? Sit up straight and eat like a human instead of an animal."

I bit my lip and sat up straighter like he asked, seething on the inside. I thought I heard Jasper say something, but I couldn't make out the words.

"What did you say, boy?" Father demanded, setting his fork down on his plate – always a bad sign.

"I said, she's eating fine, Father," he said through gritted teeth. Jasper looked up at me, his eyes unreadable. I could see the control that he fought to keep under Father's harsh words and scrutiny. Jasper was furious and I noticed that his full lips were set in a hard line.

I glanced up to look at Father, and cringed at what I saw.

Father stared at Jasper with a mixture of shock and anger. "Are you insinuating that I'm lying?" he demanded lowly, his voice like a razor's edge.

"No, I only said – "

But Father didn't let him finish. He reached over and slapped Jasper hard on the side of the cheek. The crack of flesh against flesh resounded in the dining room. I gasped, my hand covering my mouth as I watched Jasper's face turn to the side with the force of the blow. No sound escaped him; he was as mute as an oak tree.

"How dare you sass me," Father hissed. "I would have thought that last time you'd learned your lesson, but I guess not. Am I going to have to make you drink a whole glass of bleach this time instead of a shot of window cleaner?" His voice rose with each word, now yelling. Pushing his chair back from the table, he stood up. "I will not condone backtalk in my house, and you _know _that! Come here."

Father grabbed Jasper hand and walked into the kitchen. The table knocked as I struggled to stand up. Our glasses of water and Father's beer spilled all over the table, dripping down the cloth to the floor.

A growl of rage ripped through Father's throat. "Clean this up, you filthy bitch. Now."

My hands shaking and my heart racing, I dropped to my knees and tried to use the sparse napkins to clean up the mess.

"This is the _last _time that you two shall ever disobey me! I have had enough with your fucked up games and stupidity. It's time you two grew up and stopped acting like babies!" Father pushed Jasper against the sink. "Get the bleach out," he ordered.

"No!" I screamed, launching myself between Father and Jasper. Drinking a glass of bleach would _kill_ Jasper! Tears were already starting to pour down my face. "Please don't," I blubbered. "He didn't mean it!"

Father pushed me out of the way and I slammed into the refrigerator, my back hitting the door handle. I gasped closed my eyes. Another bruise for me to count.

"I said," he repeated slowly, kicking the cabinet door so hard it splintered, "get the bleach out."

Jasper's eyes locked with his, gray against brown, and I suddenly wondered what would be the end result of tonight. I had never seen Father so angry and I could only hope that nothing too serious would happen.

Suddenly, Father grabbed Jasper's hair in his fist and smashed his face into the cabinet above the counter. The wood split from the force and my brother's head went back into the glass cups inside. Immediately, I could see the blood. It slowly trickled down the side of Jasper's golden locks, staining them. Satisfaction spread over father's face as he looked at the pain scrawled over his son's face.

"You defy me one more time, boy, and I will pour the whole gallon down your throat, now get the bleach."

"Stop!" I shrieked. "You're going to kill him! _Stop it_!" I ran to Jasper and cupped his face with my hands. He gritted his teeth but wasn't successful in keeping his emotions off his face.

"I told you to clean that shit up," Father said, pushing me into the dining room. He let go of Jasper and shoved me down onto the ground. "For once, do what you're fucking told!" I tried to crawl away from him but I was on my back and that made it hard. He squatted down so that he was close to me. His dark brown eyes stared into mine with disgust as he looked me over. "You look so much like your mother," he hissed. "She was a slut too, always traipsing around, fucking every man that so much as looked at her. Then she had you two and told me you were mine."

He leaned down towards me, his face not even an inch from mine. Every dirty pore on his face was magnetized, every flaw lengthened. His eyes seemed to turn coal black with revulsion.

"Get up."

He stood up and reached down to yank me up by the arm. Pain screamed through my limb, into my shoulder, but I bit back the yelp.

"Now, get this shit _cleaned up_!"

Before I had time to breathe, he yanked me by the hair and pushed my face down into the puddle of beer pooling on the table. Spaghetti smashed against my cheek. I choked back a sob, my eyes red from the tears. Father pulled his hand away from my head long enough for me to rise up before he took it and slammed me back against the table.

"Don't fucking _touch her_!" Jasper roared.

I opened my eyes to see Jasper striding towards father with a long knife in his hand, murderously angry. His confederate gray eyes blazed and his knuckles were white on the knife. Blood dripped down his face and down his neck from his head wound. Suddenly, I felt Father's hands lift from my head and I was free. A sickening dizziness overpowered me and I fell back against the table, unable to hold myself up.

"Son, what are you doing?" Father said, his voice low and reasonable.

"Shut up!" Jasper was now in front of Father, the two only feet from me. Beer soaked my shirt and I thought I saw a bit of blood on the table cloth but I wasn't sure if it was from me or something else. "You think you're a strong man because you hurt an innocent girl?" Jasper continued, advancing upon our Father.

Father's eyes widened as he saw just how much his son hated him. "Put the knife down, Jasper," he said slowly. "You're making a mistake."

"No, Father, you're wrong. I'm not making a mistake, you are. For all these years you've hurt Bella, over and over. But now it's going to stop. I will _make _it stop."

He looked crazed as he held the knife at his side. His hair was matted with blood and his face looked pale beside the storm raging in his eyes.

"Jasper," I whispered, crawling towards him. "Don't do this."

His eyes flickered to me and locked. He was only doing this because he felt that it was the only way to protect me. But what would happen if he actually did kill Father? He would go to prison and leave me. The thought of being without my brother, for any length of time, made me react. I stood up and went to him, wrapping my arms around his waist, burying my face in his chest.

"He's not worth it," I breathed. Jasper smelled wonderful as usual. His clean white shirt was no longer the crisp ivory it had been before. "Don't kill him, Jasper. Don't."

"That's right, Jasper," Father said. "Listen to Bella and just drop the knife."

Jasper's head whipped towards Father. I looked up to see that his eyes were torn.

I held his hand that gripped the knife, bringing it up to my face. I kissed his knuckles and turned his palm over. "Let go of the knife, Jasper," I said, trying to be calm. "Please." When I let my tongue reach out to graze his skin, he stiffened almost imperceptibly and released the knife. I dropped it onto the ground.

Big mistake.

Abruptly I was flung backwards, slamming into the wall, as Father gripped the knife in his hand and lifted it into the air to stab Jasper.

I screamed, struggling to right myself against my dizziness. My vision was skewed but then I realized that was because I was lying on my side on the floor.

Jasper grabbed Father's hand and twisted the wrist. I heard bones snap and crack, and a loud howl of rage and pain filled the room, Father's face contorting. Father used his other fist to hit Jasper in the stomach and my brother dropped like a lead brick to his knees, doubling over. Father gripped Jasper's hair in his hands and pulled back so that his throat was exposed.

"I hope you die slowly," Father spat, moving to angle the point of the knife at Jasper's throat.

"Not likely," Jasper hissed, twisting out of my Father's grasp and pulling his arm because his back, yanking it out of socket. "How does it feel to be on the receiving end, Father?" Yanking the knife out of his hands, Jasper rushed towards me, leaving Father writing on the floor. "Come on, we're leaving," he whispered, pulling me gently up.

"You . . ." Father panted, stumbling up. "Aren't going anywhere."

As we ran towards the door, Father grabbed Jasper by the leg and yanked him backwards. I tried to hit Father with my fists, claw his eyes out, but he only punched me in the jaw. Tears blinding me, I struggled to withhold my weak scream.

Then I saw the flash of the knife in the light and everything was still.

Father was hunched over Jasper's arm, locking them in a kind of twisted embrace. Shock was written over Father's face, horror on my brother's.

Then there was the blood.

Oh God, there was so much blood.

Red liquid trickled out the corner of Father's mouth and dripped once to the floor. He collapsed onto the carpet and I finally saw what happened.

There was a wound in Father's stomach, dark black with clotting blood, and Jasper held the crimson-smeared knife in his hand, staring at it as if it were something he'd never seen before. I couldn't speak, I couldn't think, I couldn't even breathe.

What had we done?

"Jasper," I choked out, crawling towards Father's body.

I didn't know what to do except look at the body of the man before me. Blood flowed out from the wound and onto the floor, staining the carpet a dark rust color. With wide eyes, I looked up at Father's face. His eyes were feverish and he barely breathed. Before I could do anything, though, his chest stopped moving and I knew he was dead although his eyes remained open.

"Oh God," Jasper breathed.

The knife clattered to the ground, the red drops flying. My tears came now, unchecked, and I curled up against the wall, hating myself for being so weak. What were we going to do? How were we going to live? And Jasper was going to be sent to prison, and maybe me too. There was no hope for us now. We would be separated.

"Shhh," Jasper cooed, moving to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me to him. His hands were wet and I soon realized that was because of the blood. But I didn't care. His calloused hands stroked the exposed skin of my arm and shivers crept over me. I felt his hard body against mine and I cried harder. I cried for what I was losing. "Everything's going to be alright," he purred soothingly.

"How is everything going to be alright?" I demanded, my voice cracking. "Father's dead!"

He nodded. "I know, and I'm sorry."

"I'm not upset about him dying," I said softly, truthfully. "I'm upset that we're going to be separated. Don't you realize, Jasper, that you're going to go to prison if the police ever find out? But does that make me a bad person if I don't care that he dies?"

"No, Bella, that doesn't make you bad." Jasper's lips brushed over my hair. "For years, he has hurt us and for years we didn't nothing but take it. It's against the law to hit kids and the police will understand."

"No they won't. This is murder, Jasper. No matter what you say, they will lock you up. And I couldn't stand it if that happened."

Sobs hit me once again and I couldn't hold them back. I needed Jasper so much. He was the one constant in my life, he had always been there for me. I could never survive without him. Clutching his white t-shirt in my hands I lifted my face to look up at him. Jasper had always been beautiful, but then, in that moment, he looked handsomer than I had ever seen him. His beauty made my chest ache with a longing I didn't understand. It started in the pit of my stomach and curled between my legs. My hands shook.

"Then we won't let it happen," he said simply, taking my hands in his. He brought his lips to my forehead gently and I closed my eyes. "We're going to run. I don't know where, but we're going to get away from here. We'll leave Father there and pack, then we can take the bus up to New York. It won't take us long to get to the bus station from here." He looked over at Father with nothing but revulsion in his gaze. Then suddenly, his blazing eyes turned to me. "I _will not _let anyone take you from me. Ever." His lips brushed against my cheekbones and my breath hitched. I was frightened, and these touches made me even more uneasy, although they were slightly pleasant.

I wiped away the wetness from my face and sat up.

"But now," he continued, "we have to get ready. Before anyone decides to visit."

He helped me up and stayed stationary for a moment while I got my footing. I hated that I was being so hopelessly weak. I pulled myself up to my full height – which wasn't very tall compared to Jasper – and clenched my hands into fists.

"Okay, what do we need?" I asked.

Jasper smiled with pride at my efforts. "First, you need to change out of your clothing and so do I. We're both bloody and we can't go anywhere in this state. Also, I need to clean your wounds. Come here," he said gently, pulling me back into the bathroom. "Stand still."

He left the bathroom door open and began unbuttoning my blouse. His hands were quick and businesslike but I couldn't help the slight blush that started to come over me. We bathed together as children, but stopped that ritual when Jasper turned thirteen. Jasper pushed the shirt off my shoulders and then went to my bra. With surprising dexterity, he unhooked it and that too dropped to the ground.

For only a split moment, he paused, his eyes caressing my breasts in ways that made the nipples grow hard. I blushed now and looked down. I felt his fingers brush against the side of my right breast, electricity suddenly shooting through me.

"Oh, Bella," he murmured.

When I looked up, his eyes were staring into mine with an intensity that made something inside me quiver.

Then he resumed undressing me. His hands were quick with my pants, helping me step out of them, and then the same with my underwear. I felt awkward, being naked before him in so many years. But he didn't stop to look at me, instead he pulled his shirt over his head and yanked down his trousers and boxer briefs.

I tried not to look.

Oh God, I tried my hardest, but he was so different than what he had been as a child.

His penis was soft, but still long and thick. I wondered how every bit of his skin could be tanned, even that most secret of places. I could see his sac also, and my eyes lingered, unable to break away. My body trembled and I felt a sudden wetness between my legs and I thought I had accidentally peed on myself. I realized then that his height wasn't the only thing that had grown in the past four years. I wondered what he thought of me being so naked, but I didn't ask.

Jasper bent over to turn on the water, adjusting it to the right temperature before turning the shower on. He stepped inside and indicated for me to do the same.

"Here," he said briefly, handing me a bottle of shampoo. "We ran out of body wash yesterday so you'll have to use this for everything."

I nodded and took it in my hand. I began to lather it through my hair and then over my body. I couldn't help but sneak peeks at my brother. He gently rinsed out his hair, getting all the blood off of him, before using the shampoo that I had sat in the corner of the tub. He winced when he applied it to his head. I was suddenly worried if shampoo was the correct thing to use on a head wound.

"Jasper, maybe you should let me look at it," I suggested, moving towards him.

"No, I'm fine. It just stings a bit."

"Stubborn."

I was rewarded with a dazzling grin, one that belied the vast amounts of blood washing down the bathtub drain. He leaned towards me suddenly, pressing me against the tile wall, his gray eyes so near my own that when he spoke, his lips brushed mine. "Yes, I am, little sister. But so are you." Quickly, he glanced down my body, his eyes darkening slightly.

My breathing became panting and I felt a patch of soap slip down my forehead.

Jasper laughed lightly and began to rinse the soap off his hard, lean body. As I rubbed my hand between my legs, lathering soap there, I felt a wetness that wasn't the water. It was thick and slid down my legs. And the feeling of my fingers against my folds only increased it. Quickly, I yanked my hand away and went under the showerhead. Jasper made way for me and I quickly rinsed myself. Closing my eyes, I angled my head up and began rinsing my hair.

When I opened them, Jasper was leaning on the tile wall opposite of me, his arms crossed over his chest, his face dead serious. I bit my lip, watching as his eyes darkened with some unknown emotion that made the blood sing in my veins. I couldn't help but notice his manhood between his legs, unashamed at its nudity.

"We . . . we should go," I managed.

He nodded, the look quickly gone. He turned off the water and grabbed three towels, laying one on the floor so we wouldn't slip. Jasper and I quickly dried ourselves. I wrapped the towel around my body as we left the bathroom to find new clothes, but Jasper went naked. I blushed and hurried into my room.

I packed quickly, stuffing everything I thought we would need inside my backpack that I used for school. I pulled on underwear, a tank top, and jeans. Then I pulled my jacket on because it was starting to get cold outside. September had just begun and it was getting frigid in Pennsylvania. I gathered all of my money and stuffed in my pocket, not trusting it to be in my bag. What if someone stole it? I made sure to pull my boots on before I went into Jasper's room. He was dressed in a black t-shirt and jacket with blue jeans. He also had a backpack but it was dark blue instead of my green.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

I nodded, attempting to smile but being very unsuccessful. I felt like I was grimacing. "Yes, I'm ready."

He walked towards me and rested his hands on my hips. "I'm so sorry for putting us through this, little sister," he said softly.

I smiled slightly. "You didn't do anything wrong. He was attacking us and you fought back, end of story." I felt the heat of Jasper's hand through my shirt, soaking into my skin. "Let's just leave, okay?"

"Yes, Bella."

He took my hand in his and led me out of his bedroom towards the front door. We passed through the dining room and I saw the sight of my dead Father, his blood congealing around him. The dark puddle around him was at least five feet in diameter, the wound in his stomach deep and dark with blood. I felt sick to my stomach and I pressed myself against Jasper's side. But I couldn't tear my eyes away from Father's open ones. He stared at me, his head turned towards us, blaming us for everything.

It seemed that even in death, Jasper and I couldn't escape the gaze of our Father.

Then Jasper pulled me onto his back and we walked to the bus station. Neither of us had a car, and Father always hid the keys to his beat up piece of shit, afraid that we would steal it and drive off. Not that it was worth anything anyway.

Half and hour later, the Greyhound arrived.

* * *

**See, I told you it was twisted. I really hoped you liked it though. So this turned out a lot different than what I had originally thought it would be, but oh well. The next chapters will be a lot better than this, I promise. This was all basically background info and a reason for Jasper and Bella to go to NYC.**

**The next chapter will be in Jasper's POV.**

**Please, PLEASE, review!!!! I so love them, they're what keep me writing.**

**-Oriana**


	2. Stolen Caresses

**Wow. I would have never guessed the response that this story would get. Thank you, guys!! Wow. Okay, so I would recommend that, if anyone likes this story, to read "Josie and Jack" by Kelly Braffet. It's a great book and it got me thinking about this story line. I HIGHLY recommend it.**

**So I decided to answer a few questions that people had:**

**1. Did Jasper wipe his fingerprints off the knife? ****No.**

**2. Is it realistic for their father to make Jasper drink bleach? ****Yes. When I was 13, my dad nearly made me drink bleach, so yeah, it happens. **

**3. Did Bella and Jasper just leave their father on the floor? ****Yes.**

**4. Why didn't you make this a Bella/Edward story? ****Because I felt that Jasper was better suited for the role. To me, he's always seemed a lot more angsty and dangerous than Edward. And there's something incredibly sexy about a blonde Texan. *winks***

**If anyone else has questions, I hope that they'll ask me. I'd be happy to answer them for you. *smiles* And thank you tremendously for everyone that reviewed!**

**

* * *

**

**Jasper Whitlock**

For the thirty minutes it took for the bus to come, I relived the moment when I sank the knife into Father's stomach. Over and over, I remembered the way the air had _whooshed_ out of his lungs in shock and then the awful sucking sound the blade made as it was pulled from the wound. The blood was forever embedded into my memory, as was the sight of Bella's frightened face, the tears coursing down her cheeks.

And for one sick moment, as I remembered the way Father had pressed Bella's face into the beer soaked tablecloth, I wished I had killed him on purpose instead of by accident.

"Jasper?"

Instinctively, I turned. Bella's eyes were large and almost childlike as she looked up at me. Even though she wore a jacket, I saw that her body trembled from the cold. Shrugging out of my coat, I handed it to her.

"Put it on."

"But you're only wearing a t-shirt," she protested.

"I don't feel the cold," I answered truthfully. After what had happened tonight, I didn't think that I could feel anything.

But no, that wasn't true.

As Bella pulled my coat on overtop her jacket, I closed my eyes. Only for a moment, I allowed myself to think back to that shower – my fingers quickly undoing her buttons, feeling the water splash over us both, the sensation of her naked hip brushing against my leg.

My little sister was no longer a girl.

Though her breasts were small by some people's standards, they were exactly the right size to fit into the palm of my hand. When I had brushed the underside of her breast, the nipple had hardened. And then watching her wash the place between her legs . . .

Suddenly the bus pulled up in front of us, and Bella and I quickly got on. Taking my wad of money out of my pocket, I paid for both of us, then directed Bella to the back of the bus.

"This bus doesn't go all the way to New York City," she whispered in my ear, her lips momentarily brushing my skin.

At the feel of her lips, something stirred deep within me.

"I know," I replied.

"So what are we going to do?"

"We'll ride as far as it will take us and then get train tickets up to New York." I paused. "Or maybe we can steal a car."

"Stop being silly."

"I'm not joking, Bella. Stealing a car would be free and we can control where we're going as opposed to following a set track." Absently, I set my hand on her upper thigh, slowly moving my thumb. It was something I had always done when we sat together.

"Jasper, we can't hijack a car," she hissed urgently. "We'll be arrested!"

"We're already screwed, Bella. I've just stabbed our Father to death. I doubt that stealing a car would make my sentence any worse." I turned my eyes to the window, watching as Philadelphia's lights blurred past. Bella and I had lived here all our lives, had seen and done pretty much everything in the sprawling metropolis.

I was fucking glad we were leaving.

"Hey, cutie," a male voice said smoothly, almost seductively.

I turned to see a young man with ebony hair grinning at Bella. He was dark-skinned, white-teethed, and had eyes that raked over my little sister's body.

Bella blushed and looked down at her lap.

"I'll give you twenty if you suck me off," he offered.

"Excuse me?" My voice was hard as steel. My hand tightened slightly on Bella's thigh. I struggled to keep my anger from my face. "Say that again and I'll break your fucking arm," I warned lowly, glaring.

He glanced at me for a moment before continuing to watch her. "Hey, sorry man. I didn't realize she was already yours. But maybe we could share . . ."

"That's my sister you're talking about and if you want to keep your balls I suggest you shut the fuck up."

My voice had started to rise halfway through and now a few people turned in their seats to look at us.

Fuck, I hated this man. _No one_ talked about Bella like that. _No one _commented on her like she was a common whore.

"Well," he began. "You sure as hell don't look related. You're all golden boy and she's dark-haired and completely fuckable."

Before he could so much as breathe, I reached out and grabbed a handful of his curly black hair, yanking him towards me. His eyes widened and a startled cry left his lips.

"I told you to _shut up_," I growled.

"Shit, man, let me go. Look, I'm sorry alright? I won't say anything else."

Then I realized what I was doing. People were staring at us and whispering, looking alarmed. Quickly, I let go of him. God, I was going crazy. I had nearly caused a fight with this man and I could only be thankful for the fact that he wasn't the belligerent kind.

At the next stop, the man got off the bus, leaving Bella and I alone in the back.

"Fuck, Bella, I'm sorry about that," I said, pulling her hand to my lips, kissing her knuckles. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm just so fucking stressed out and I guess it's getting to me.

"It's okay, we're both stressed right now." She smiled softly, warmly, and I was once again reminded of how much I loved her. Through every part of our shitty life, she had been there with me. Bella was the only reason I hadn't already left Philly, left Father to wallow in his own anger and piss. I could never leave her, I could never be without her.

"I love you, little sister." I leaned over and kissed behind her ear, feeling her tremble slightly from the touch. Slowly, I slid my tongue over the shell of her ear. "You taste delicious," I murmured, pulling away to lean against the back of the seat.

She was still for a moment and I watched as her lips parted slightly. Then she sat up straighter.

"Lay down," I said gently. "You need to get some rest. I have a feeling that tomorrow will be trying for both of us."

She laid down so that her head was in my lap, and I stroked her hair as her eyes drifted shut. I had always loved Bella's hair – the silky feel of the tresses, the way they shined in any light. Sometimes at night, I would brush her hair until it snapped and crackled with static electricity. Feeling the strands against my skin had always been a sort of ecstasy for me and I wondered now if she had brought her brush.

The night blackened as the bus left the city limits and Philly's lights were no longer in sight. As she slept, I ran my hands over her body, tracing her every line and curve. Soon however, I fell asleep, dreaming of my sister's soft skin and doe eyes and the way it would feel to have that silky brown hair tangled in my hands.

I woke just as the dawn's first weak rays were creeping through the bus window, like feather lips against my face. My mouth was thick and I swallowed a few times to dispel the sensation. Then I glanced down at Bella. My legs were pulled up into the seat so that I sat Indian style. Bella's head was in my lap, her face now towards me, and her lips only centimeters away from the seam of my jeans. I sat perfectly still, not wanting to disturb her, and watched as her lips moved for a fraction of a second.

Closing my eyes, I let myself feel her lips brushing the fabric, the sensation not dulled but amplified throughout my entire body.

Father had told me more than once that I was a sick bastard for the ways I sometimes touched Bella. But it had never seemed wrong to me. And I knew what I did caused her happiness, pleasure, so how could that be bad? Yet lately, my body had been getting pleasure also from touching her. And it wasn't always easy to stop.

Slowly, Bella wrapped her arms around my waist like one would a pillow, and pressed closer to me. I felt the slope of her nose slide against the skin above the hem of my jeans, making my fists tighten and eyes close.

"The last stop is coming up," the bus driver yelled back at me. "It's been seven hours since we left Philly and I have to double back. I'm afraid I'm going to have to let you kids off in the next ten minutes."

I gritted my teeth against the impulse to tell him to lower his voice lest he wake the angel. I brushed a stray lock of hair back from Bella's face. When the driver stopped, I leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"It's time to wake up, Bella. We have to get off the bus now. Wake up, little sister."

I watched her eyelashes flutter, looking disoriented. Pushing herself into a sitting position, she rubbed her eyes, yawning. I smiled. She was flawless. Bella was my angel, my miracle.

As we stepped off the bus, I turned to pay for our ride. I knew that the few dollars I had given him before wouldn't cover a seven hour trip. The driver told me the amount and I handed it to him. "Where are we?" I asked.

"About twenty or thirty miles south of Albany. New York state if you're still confused."

"I thought this bus was going East, towards New York City." A horrible realization was dawning on me and I sincerely hoped I was dreaming.

"Nope. This bus heads North. You'll have to go Southeast if you want to hit NYC."

"Fuck," I hissed, stepping off the bus. God, I was such a fucking idiot! Clenching my eyes shut, I heard the bus drive away. I ran a hand through my hair before clamping down and pulling almost painfully.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" Bella asked, worry coloring her tone.

"Shit," I hissed, sinking down to the ground. "Shit, shit, shit."

"Tell me what's wrong." Her voice was firm as she knelt beside me. I felt her hand touch my shoulder but I didn't look up. "Tell me please, Jasper."

"I put us on the wrong fucking bus," I growled viciously, looking up at her with eyes nowhere near sane. "Now we're stuck just South of Albany instead of nearly to New York City. God I'm sorry, Bella. I just keep screwing up our lives."

"It's fine," she assured me. "We'll just take a bus or train down, okay?"

"I'm pretty sure there's no bus that runs from here to NYC, Bella. We're in a fucking _village_." I gestured to our surroundings. We were in the middle of the smallest town imaginable. There seemed to be only a few buildings amidst fields and trees.

As my eyes rested on one of the vehicles, I realized what we had to do.

"Bella," I began conversationally, brushing the back of my fingers down her throat. Through her pale skin, I could see her pulse start to quicken and a small smile spread over my lips. Pulling her tight against me, I continued. "If you could have any vehicle in this town, what would it be?" I ran my lips down her throat, then let my tongue slide down her shoulders and chest so that I stopped between her breasts, sucking at the skin there. She shivered, her body trembling.

Her skin set my taste buds on fire.

Reluctantly, I pulled away so that she could decide. She took a deep breath and looked up at me. "The minivan?" Her voice made it a question.

I wrinkled my nose in distaste. "Why the minivan?"

"Because it has more space to sleep than a Porsche, not that there's a Porsche here . . ."

"Then it's decided," I said quickly, standing up. "We're taking the minivan."

"_What_?!" she shrieked, jumping up. "What do you mean 'taking'?"

"I mean that we're hot wiring the car," I said, silently thankful that she had chosen something that was at the edge of the tiny town. That would mean that less people would see us. "And unless you plan on walking, then this is the only way."

"But . . . are you sure?"

I nodded, turning back to her. Bella looked frightened, her beautiful eyes worried and anxious. I hated to see her like this, on edge and because of me. If I hadn't fucking stabbed that piss of a man we called Father, then we wouldn't be stuck in the middle of nowhere. But no, it was better this way. No one would ever hurt Bella again. It had taken all my control to keep from killing him numerous times. He had hit her, kicked her, laughed while she sobbed. God, I wanted to spit on his dead body. Yes, I was glad he was dead. Now I could fully protect my Bella.

Cupping her face with my hands, I leaned forward so that our foreheads pressed together. "It's the only way," I whispered urgently, hoping she could understand.

"I know." She smiled slightly. "Now let's go get that minivan."

I laughed and held her hand in mine as we walked towards the vehicle in question. There didn't seem to be anyone around the minivan, so I quickly tried the driver's side door. It opened easily – unlocked.

Grinning at Bella, I whispered, "get in!" and quickly sat in the driver's seat.

And holy fucking shit, the keys were in the ignition.

"Close your door," I hissed as she got in the passenger's side. "We're good to go. The keys were here. Thank God for small towns." Checking to make sure the minivan was empty of anything resembling children or canines, we quietly but quickly pulled away.

"Well," Bella said after a minute. "That was easy."

"Check to see what we've got. Glove compartment, side pockets, under the seats – anything. Maybe they've left some cash."

She began to sift through the crumbled papers on the floorboard, most trash, and then moved on to other places. We learned that the owner smoked Marlboro cigarettes, ate a lot of Hershey's bars, and had an affinity for Playboy.

Bella blushed as she pulled the magazine out of the glove compartment.

Although I wasn't interested in the magazine itself, I w_as _curious about Bella's reaction. Slowly, she looked through the magazine, thinking that I wasn't watching her. I noticed that it was one of the racier versions and her eyes were wide as she gazed at the glossy pages. She paused at the picture of a woman, legs spread, being eaten out by another girl, both blondes. Then, her breath caught as she gazed at the two page spread of a woman sucking off a man while she kneeled on her knees and he stood.

Turning my eyes back to the road, my knuckles tightened on the steering wheel, now turning white from the pressure. I couldn't deny that I thought about how it would feel to have Bella's lips around my hard shaft. I felt my pants start to tighten.

She gasped in surprise and dropped the magazine. It fell to the floorboard of the vehicle.

"What?" I asked, turning to her.

She blushed darkly. "Nothing. I'm just hungry." She shifted in the seat and winced. "And I think I've got a cut on my leg. It hurts whenever I move it."

I pulled off the two lane, deserted road and parked. "Let me look at it."

"No, it's fine," she disagreed. "I'll live.

"Bella," I warned. "If it's a cut then it needs to be fixed. Do you want it to get infected?" Her face paled and I took that as a no. Getting out of the car, I went over to the passenger's side, pulling her door open. "Take off your pants."

"But people will see us."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then take off your pants."

I watched as she unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her long legs. My eyes never left her, devouring each inch of exposed flesh. I wondered how it would taste under my tongue.

When she dropped her jeans to the floorboard, I focused on the task at hand.

"Where is it?"

Suddenly her flush was revived and she looked down at her lap as she sat in the seat, her knees together. I waited. Biting her lip, she spread her legs wide so that I could see. "Here," she said softly, pointing to a spot just two centimeters south of her crotch.

The cut wasn't deep, just a scratch really, but I couldn't see all of it. The cut arced up and under her panties. I could see the dark patch of hair through her sheer white cotton panties and I took a deep breath.

"Bella," I said slowly, closing my eyes against the images my mind created of her. "You need to take off your panties so that I can see all of it."

When I finally looked at her again, she was barely breathing and it was impossible not to notice the wet stain forming on the cotton material. I smelt a musky scent in the air and filled my lungs with the perfume of her arousal. Resting my hands on each leg, I brushed my fingers down her calf as I pressed my lips to her thigh, unable to resist the impulse to lick her.

"I will be gentle, I promise," I murmured, locking my eyes with hers. Then I moved to place a lingering kiss on the wet spot between her legs, noticing that the dusky aroma was more concentrated here. "Now take off your panties."

"Yes, Jasper," she breathed, her hands moving down.

Her fingers dipped inside the hem of her panties, slowly sliding them down her legs. She was about to drop them onto the floorboard when I gripped her wrist in my hand. Taking the panties in my hands, I broke eye contact with her to look down at the scrap of fabric.

Bringing it to my face, I ran my tongue over the wet area, sucking. I knew I should begin tending to her cut, but I couldn't help myself. After inhaling the scent from her panties, I dropped them onto the grass outside the minivan and turned to Bella.

She was dripping onto the seat, her legs spread wide as her dark eyes watched me bend down to put my face only millimeters from her pussy.

**

* * *

**

***drools on keyboard* Okay, order me one Jasper with a side of smexy! lol. I hope it's not sick of me to be enjoying this.**

**And if anyone has any suggestions for what they would like to happen between Jasper and Bella, please tell me. I'm open to pretty much anything and right now, I'm running low on lemon ideas. So if you have any ideas PLEASE tell me! :D**

**I don't mean for what happens in the next chapter - I have that already planned out and it's not changing, because right now there will be lots of twisted foreplay. What I mean is what would you like to happen between them at any point in the story. I'm just curious.**

**-Oriana**


	3. Twisted Lesson

**So, just as a warning for this chapter, things turn very twisted here. And I'm not just talking about the beginning of this chapter. And I'll answer a few other questions that people had.**

**1. Will the other Cullens be featured in this story? Some of them. Alice and Edward will not be in here at all but you might meet some of the others. **

**2. How old are Bella and Jasper? They are both 17, although they're not twins. **

**So, let me apologize for the cliffhanger in the last chapter. I truly am sorry, but it was the perfect place to end the chapter. Hope you guys can forgive me! :D And I was so afraid for posting this story before. Obviously the subject matter is a bit taboo and it's amazing to me that I haven't gotten any flames yet, but no one HAS to read this. This story is twisted, it is slightly sick, but I like to write it and I hope you guys like to read it! **

**:D**

**

* * *

****Bella Whitlock**

I felt a breeze blow over my exposed bottom half. It was icy against my heated skin. Liquid pooled and dripped from between my legs, sliding thickly down my folds. I watched, unable to move, as my brother examined my cut, running his fingers over it.

I tried to hide the quivering in my limbs but it was painfully obvious. He turned his head to look at me.

"It's not bad. We might have to put Germ-X or something on it though so it doesn't get infected," he said, his voice deep. "the knife probably got you last night."

He straightened up and leaned into the minivan, his clothing rubbing roughly against my sensitive cunt. I bit my lip but was unable to keep a small moan from slipping out. When he moved away from me, his eyes stared relentlessly into mine. I glanced down and blushed to see that I had gotten him wet.

"Um, sorry," I muttered, pointing.

He glanced down and then got a clean paper napkin to begin dabbing at himself.

"Let me clean this up," he said, moving the napkin to my leg, running it up my thigh. Jasper's storm-gray eyes were dark and evoked a ribboning feeling inside me, starting between my thighs.

Then he ran the napkin over my folds and I bit my lip, my hands tightening on the edge of the seat. To my surprise, it felt good, more than good.

"So wet," he murmured.

Then his fingers slipped and rubbed me roughly, scraping against my nub. I cried out, half in surprise and half in pleasure. His eyes flickering to mine for a moment, Jasper dropped the napkin slowly, he ran his finger down my entrance.

I closed my eyes, biting my lip so hard I drew blood.

"Jasper," I breathed.

Opening my eyes for a second, I saw him lick the liquid from his finger. His confederate eyes stared directly into mine, almost pensive. With that look, I felt more of that thick clear liquid seep from between my legs.

Then he pushed my thighs further apart and bent down. Jasper inhaled briefly. Then my brother reached out and slid the tip of his tongue over my entrance, his fingers spreading my opening.

I gasped, my back arching. His teeth scraped my clitoris and I cried out, spilling more juices between my legs.

"Fucking delicious," he purred, pulling away so that he could stand straight up.

I watched his tongue slide over his lips, and my hand found its way between my legs, stroking me.

"Do y'all need a ride?" a voice called out.

Jumping in surprise, my heartbeat spiking, I whirled to see a man in his forties sitting in a pickup truck. His eyes widened and I knew he had seen me. I quickly pulled my legs together, blushing cherry red.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you two when you were . . . exploring," he said finally.

"No, this is my sister," Jasper said quickly, pulling my pants over my legs so that I was somewhat hidden.

The man's eyes widened. "Your sister? That's seriously sick. Are you sure you two are okay?"

"We're fine, thank you," Jasper said shortly, steel hardening in his voice.

"Well, okay." Taking one last glance at us, he drove away.

"This will burn but hold still." Before I could react, Jasper put the Germ-X hand sanitizer on my cut. I gritted my teeth. God, it stung painfully. After the burning subsided, Jasper handed me my pants. "Your panties are still wet so just put these on. I'll carry these." Bending down, he picked up my cotton panties and stuffed them into his pocket.

Jasper went around the hood to the driver's side, getting in just as I shut my door. It was difficult to pull on my jeans while sitting down, but I managed. Just as I was pulling the fabric up my knees, I saw my brother's eyes flicker momentarily to my exposed entrance, his eyes darkening with that same emotion I had seen in the shower.

Soon, we were on the highway and I began to feel more comfortable.

"Where do you want to eat?" Jasper asked me as we pulled off onto an exit. "Your pick."

"Ummm." I examined the blue sign advertising all the restaurants at the exit. "How about Denny's?"

"Sure."

Jasper parked flawlessly and I suddenly wondered how he had learned to drive. Father had never let us drive and neither of us had a license. But Jasper was always the kind of person that people gravitated to – he'd probably had at least five people begging to teach him to drive.

The sensation of my jeans rubbing my bare core was strange to say the least. I didn't understand what the liquid seeping from me was for. Of course, I'd had my period for years now, and I knew the bare basics of reproduction from girls at school. Father had never told me about sex, and, from what I heard at school, it was when a boy and a girl put their private parts together, a period was the lack of this. But that was the extent of my knowledge.

I found myself wondering if Jasper knew more of sex than I did and, if so, how did he learn? Was it normal for the place between my legs to moisten? Was it normal for my breathing to quicken and my skin to yearn for his touch? The reactions in my body frightened me and yet I found myself wanting to explore this new world of pleasure that sprouted from that most secret of places.

Jasper found us a booth inside Denny's and, instead of sitting across from me, sat beside me. As we looked at the menus and ordered our drinks and food, my mind wandered, becoming increasingly anxious.

What if I wasn't normal? What if there was something wrong with me?

"Bella, is there something wrong?" he asked gently, laying his hand on my upper thigh just as he always had.

Looking up into Jasper's cloud-gray eyes, I knew that he was the only one that could help me. I was suddenly grateful for the noise of the restaurant lest anyone hear my words. "Is it normal for me to . . . become wet . . . here?" I touched my crotch.

He stared at me for a moment before he spoke. Just as I was about to pull my hand away from myself, Jasper placed his tanned hand over mine and pressed it firmly back between my legs. His skin was hot over mine, the jeans material rough in my hand.

"Yes, little sister, it is normal for you to moisten." His voice was low and sent shivers over my skin. "Did you enjoy it today when I tasted you?"

I colored darkly and looked down only to see that our hands hadn't moved. I felt my jeans begin to dampen. When I spoke, my voice was barely a whisper. "Yes."

"Good." He pulled his hand away and took a sip of his orange juice. "I would never do anything to harm you, you know that right? We've been together all our lives and we've done everything together." Jasper wrapped an arm around my waist, the heat of his body warming mine. "I will never let anything hurt you, Bella. No matter what it takes, I'll protect you. No one will drive us apart."

Reveling in the solidness of his body against mine, I allowed a smile to play on my lips.

"My touch will only bring you happiness," he murmured, burying his face in my hair. "I will never hurt you."

Soon our food arrived and only our legs touched as we ate. I consumed an entire waffle before ordering another one and Jasper ate two platefuls of biscuits and gravy. My stomach rumbled in happiness as I finished off my second waffle. We hadn't ate supper the night before and I was glad that I had brought my life savings – 80 dollars. For the next eight or nine hours, we drove. The minivan's previous owner had filled up the gas tank so we didn't have to stop for any. We were both quiet as the radio filled the comfortable silence between us. And I was trying to build my courage up enough to ask him a question.

"Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"What if someone recognizes the minivan?" I asked, thinking back to all the crimes we had committed in less than twenty-four hours.

"Then we ditch it," he said simply. "We're going to drive to the outskirts of New York City and then leave the van somewhere. We're going to find a decent apartment while I get a job."

"But what about Father?"

"What about him?"

"What if they realize it was us that killed him?"

Suddenly Jasper pulled onto the side of the two-lane road we were on. We had decided that, though it might take us longer, it would be safer to stick to the back roads. He put the minivan into park and turned to me.

"I killed Father, Bella," he said. "It was me who sank that blade into his stomach and it will be me that gets arrested for it. You did nothing and I will not let you go to prison. You are innocent, understand?"

I was silent for but nodded, knowing that the argument would continue if I disagreed and said that I was just as responsible for what happened.

"We need to come up with a story," Jasper began, pulling back onto the road. "Just in case someone recognizes us."

"What are we going to say?"

He was silent and the empty air stretched on for long minutes. "A man came in while we were eating supper. He had on a black mask and black gloves. There was a gun at his side in a tool belt but it was stuck so he grabbed the knife off the table that you and I had used to cut the tomatoes for the spaghetti. That explains why my fingerprints and yours are on the knife. The masked man lunged at Father with the knife and a fight ensued. Father smashed the man's head into the cabinet and they struggled back into the dining room. Father grabbed the knife for a moment, trying to use it to kill his attacker. But then the man twisted the knife out of his hands and stabbed Father."

He took a long pause before continuing. "Then I saw him hit you in the head with a glass plate, knocking you out cold. And then he hit me and I blacked out. We woke up in a strange abandoned building in New York and we managed to escape."

"Are you sure we can remember all that?" I asked skeptically but impressed that he could come up with such an elaborate tale.

"We'll have to. If they ask about our bruises, we'll tell the truth and say that Father was abusive. Simple as that."

I refrained from telling him that our situation was anything _but_ simple. "We're missing one thing, though," I said. "A motive. Why did the guy kill Father?"

"How are we supposed to know? We're just innocent minors."

He leaned over and turned up the radio. Soon, my mood lifted and Jasper decided it was time to get back on the highway. I started singing to the radio and giggled as Jasper mockingly cringed. Soon we began singing together, Jasper's tenor and my horrific voice entwining made us both laugh.

I felt as if we were normal teenagers again, on the cusp of legality, almost eighteen.

"God, I'm sick of driving," I said finally as the sun began to sink in the sky.

"_You're _sick of driving?" he scoffed, laughing shortly. "Do you have a steering wheel in front of you?"

"Can we stop for the night?"

Glancing over at me, he smiled, his hair glowing golden in the dying sunset. "Yes, Bella, we can stop. I'm afraid we need to save our funds so dinner is out of the question."

"I'm tired, not hungry."

He pulled off onto an exit and parked in an empty parking lot. Grass sprouted from between asphalt cracks, and dead, decaying leaves filled the air and littered the ground. Jasper parked under an oak tree whose large, craggy, bare limbs nearly hid us from the world.

For a moment, we simply sat watching the sun sinking over the horizon. Twinkling diamonds soon beset the sky and the moon ascended, pregnant with possibilities.

It was so quiet that I thought I heard the sound of the flowers wilting and leaves dying from cold. When Jasper spoke, I started in surprise.

"What do you know of sex, little sister?" His tone was light yet inquisitive.

I bit my lip. "I know that the man puts his penis inside the woman, sometimes babies are the result."

He laughed once, darkly. "And do you know what a man's penis looks like? Have you ever seen one?"

I colored but continued gazing at the sky. "I've seen yours," I whispered.

"You truly are ignorant, aren't you?" He turned towards me, his fingers lightly tapping the steering wheel. "But I shall educate you. Come here."

Hesitantly, I turned towards him. I was surprised to find that his t-shirt was nowhere to be found. His toned chest was cast a strange golden-silver in the moonlight. Jasper gestured for me to sit in his lap. As I climbed over the console, he pulled the lever by the seat and pushed it back a little. He positioned me so that I sat with my back against the steering wheel, straddling his legs.

"My sweet, naïve little sister needs to be educated in the ways of men." He reached up to brush back a lock of my hair, his fingertips grazing my jaw lighter than a moth's wings. "Lesson number one – it all starts from here." Taking my hand, he pressed it between his legs, his eyes never leaving mine.

My eyes widened and I tried to pull back my hand but he held it firmly. Beneath the fabric of his jeans, I felt something stir. Mesmerized, I continued to cup him, feeling something hardening inside his clothes.

"Have you ever desired a man, Bella?" he asked, running his fingers up my stationary arm.

My body quivered as I felt a brick solidify in my stomach, hard and unyielding yet not unpleasant. I felt as if I was were about to watch a horror film – frightened at what was to come, yet anticipating everything, wanting to feel that thrill surge through me.

"No," I lied quickly.

Jasper stared hard into my eyes, unblinking. He knew. Oh God, he knew I was lying.

Often, in the years before, I would dream of him. I dreamt of how it might feel for his tongue to slide over the inside of my thigh, his hands hot on my hips. I had twisted dreams of him finding me in my bedroom, touching myself as I sometimes did. Since I didn't know much about sex specifically, I never imagined our coupling, the joining of our bodies. But if there was ever a man I had desired, it was my brother.

Now, his eyes saddened and his hand cupped my cheek. "Why do you lie to me? Is it such a secret?"

I didn't answer, instead pulling my hand away from the hardness in his jeans.

"Have you ever desired a man, little sister?" he asked again, cupping my face with his hands so that it was impossible for me to turn away.

When I answered, my voice shook. "Yes."

"Has a man ever touched you here?" He brought one hand down to trace the curve of my breast. My heart skipped a beat inside my chest, my breathing quickening. I felt something seep out of my folds. With wide eyes, I slowly shook my head.

"What about here?" His voice was low, quiet, yet powerful. Both his hands undid my jeans, sliding the zipper down. I hardly breathed as I felt his fingers slip momentarily into the slickness of my warmth.

"No," I whispered.

Jasper pulled my jeans down below my hips. Then, before I had time to think, my shirt was lying on the seat beside us, soon followed by my bra. Then I allowed him to pull off my jeans, leaving me completely naked.

"See how these harden and become aroused?" he inquired, stroking my left nipple with his index finger. "That's because you enjoy the way I touch you." For a second longer, he touched my pebble-hard nipple. My eyes went from his face, to his hands, and back again. His wet tongue traveled over his bottom lip, almost as if he thought about tasting me.

"And this," he said, pinching my nub. I jumped, surprised at the white-hot shock of pleasure that lanced through me. "This is something you must never show another man. Only me, Bella." His storm-colored eyes blazed with intensity. "You asked earlier today if it was normal for you to be wet here. Do you know what it means when your entrance becomes slick and thick as hot syrup?"

His fingers played with the dark hair that lay over the area in question, curling it around his finger.

"No," I managed.

"It means that you want to be fucked. It means that your body is lubricating your entrance so that the penis can slide easily in."

I gasped quietly when something dipped inside me. Watching me carefully, Jasper pushed his finger inside me up to the knuckle. My hands gripped the seat's edges tightly.

"Do you enjoy that? Do you like the feeling of something long inside you?"

"Jasper," I pleaded, unsure of what I wanted.

Pulling his finger out of me, he wiped the liquid onto my breasts, watching as the moonlight shined onto the wet surface.

Unable to move, unable to think, I watched as he leaned towards me, placing a kiss directly onto my wet nipples. I felt his scorching tongue slide over the hard bud. A long moan filled the minivan as I shivered under his mouth.

"Never allow another man to touch you, Bella," he said, his hot breath fanning over my skin. "You're mine to touch. I need you. But this –" he flicked my folds "– this is all mine."

The air was cool but sweat beaded on my skin. I noticed that the window was fogged up and I remembered movies in which teenagers were in cars with steamy windows.

Then he lifted a strand of my hair to his lips, running it over his mouth and cheek. "It's bedtime, little sister," he murmured finally, pulling me into the backseat with him. "You need your sleep; tomorrow will be another monumental day. We greet New York City in the morning."

He pressed my naked body to his chest as we lay in the backseat, Jasper's arms around my waist. Running his fingertips from my hip to my breast, circling my nipple, he buried his face in my hair. Slowly, I felt my eyelids become leaden. Jasper's hand continued to stroke my singing flesh, sending me into a sleep so deep that dreams didn't even exist.

**

* * *

**

**For me, this "lesson" was among my favorite scenes so far. *winks***

***swoons* Where's Jasper when you need him? Holy shit, I think I'm team Jasper now. Sorry, Edward, I have betrayed you. **

**So please review, you guys!! Please? *gets down on knees and begs* Pretty PRETTY please will you review???? Love you guys! :D**

**-Oriana**


	4. New York City

**PLEASE READ : Questions I am Answering**

**1. Why does Jasper keep telling people that Bella is his sister?....................Because, to him everything they do is perfectly alright. He doesn't see their relationship as wrong, although he knows that a few people might not approve. But it's not wrong to him so why should he hide it?**

**2. Do Jasper and Bella have any friends at school?.........................Bella has always been the quiet one, not very sociable. The only one she has felt comfortable around is Jasper, although she does have some people she sits with at lunch. Jasper, on the other hand, is the kind of person that people naturally gravitate to, but he doesn't think of his friends as people he likes, only people he hangs out with sometimes. **

**3. Bella and Jasper seem a bit off, strange, and I am wondering about their mental stability................That is exactly how I planned to write them. They have led a very unorthodox childhood and don't see anything wrong with being as close as they are, even though they know that other people don't approve. Their relationship is innocent yet twisted at the same time. When two people go through a traumatic experience (for instance, abuse), a bond forms between them and sometimes that bond turns into something not truly healthy.**

**Warning: this chapter is violent, especially near the end.**

**

* * *

**

**Jasper Whitlock**

I woke late that morning, unable to sleep any longer. The nightmares were relentless and unyielding, the blood and the knife forever circling in the back of my mind.

Bella shivered in my arms and I saw that chill bumps were raised along her entire body. The air was chilly and my arms tightened securely around her. She turned then, her face pressing into my neck, her body fusing into mine. I felt the hard protrusions of her nipples against my naked chest, her leg hitching up to my waist.

My hands rested at her hips, the skin like silk beneath my fingers. Absently, I began brushing my fingertips lower, over the soft curves of her ass.

I knew that we were just outside NYC. It would take five minutes at the most until we were completely immersed in metal and glass. My first order of business would be to find us a place to stay, an apartment. Glancing down at Bella's face, I knew that I had screwed up our lives. At least with Father we'd had a roof over our heads and something to eat. But now we were living in a stolen minivan and our money would run out eventually. She didn't deserve to be bound to a brother that only made one mistake after another. As I played with the insides of her thighs – my thoughts anything but playful – I felt a thick wetness.

Slowly, Bella opened her legs, her eyes still closed. She murmured something I couldn't hear so I moved my face closer. Our noses grazed gently and I finally heard her.

"Oh Jasper," she breathed. The wetness was smeared along the insides of her thighs and dripped from her pussy. I remembered last night, how my finger had slipped inside her wet warmth, her rigid walls clenching around my digit. She had bit her lip, causing the bit of flesh to darken like a cherry, pump and ready for plucking.

My little sister was so naïve, so ignorant. She knew so little of sex, only the bare mechanics of it. And fuck, I was so ready to educate her.

Moving away from her, I laid Bella down on the seat so that she was on her back. Her head lolled to the side, that chocolate silk spilling off the seat, the ends grazing the floorboard. Her legs fell open, one dangling off the seat, the other slightly bent. As I sat at the end of the seat, her feet only inches from my jeans, I didn't fight the urge to look at her, at the sopping network of folds and pleasure organs between her thighs.

Well, I thought sourly, at least one of us has their virginity intact. Unlike Bella, I was anything but innocent. I still felt a little guilty for seducing that freshmen girl. She had been a pretty thing, hair the same shade as Bella's with dark brown eyes and a slim figure. I whispered lies to her, ran my fingers through her hair. It was so simple to pretend she was Bella with the darkness enveloping us. My hands had been rough on her, bruising her unblemished skin; yet she had pressed harder against me. God, I had wanted so badly to believe it was Bella. Thrusting myself into her tight heat, pausing only momentarily as I heard her cry of pain, I fucked her hard. And, although she had been a virgin only moments before, she met each of my vicious thrusts with her hips, screaming in pleasure.

And for a single moment, I was the happiest I had been in years because Bella and I were finally locked in ecstasy. But it was all false, an illusion. And the girl I was driving my cock into wasn't Bella.

"Jasper?"

I jumped in surprise, quickly turning to her. She sat up, her arms behind her, propping her up. Her breasts bounced gently and I knew that she had sat up abruptly. Through some inexplicable force, my eyes were drawn to the jostling mounds, watching the dark pink peaks as they tightened.

"Yes, Bella?"

Her hazy eyes focused on me, now fully awake, her pale cheeks flushed with life.

"I dreamed that . . ." she trailed off. Glancing down at herself, she saw the thick liquid running down her skin from her pussy and quickly clamped her legs together. "It's nothing," she muttered.

"It's a shame you're so embarrassed by your body," I began calmly, pulling her to me, lifting her onto my lap. I playfully touched her hair, inhaling. "I know you would like a bath soon. So we're going to New York today. I'm going to find us an apartment, or at least somewhere decent to live." Tracing the curve of her jaw with my tongue, I wondered briefly what she would do if I licked the warmth just inside the crease under her breast. "I promise by tonight you will have somewhere to bathe," I said seriously. "I'll be damned if I let your hair get greasy or for you to be in anything but perfect condition.

She opened her mouth and began to speak, but then stopped and I knew she was weighing her words carefully. "Thank you, Jasper," she said finally, looking down at her lap. Her face was filled with inward disappointment – as if she despised herself for not saying what she truly wanted – yet was also morose. The sadness hiding in her eyes tore my soul.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked gently, turning her head so that those fathomless eyes locked with mine. "Please tell me."

She shook her head gently. "It's nothing, Jasper. I'm just worried about what lies ahead for us."

Lies. All lies.

Bella's face was always so clear and uninhibited – an open book. Every time she lied, I knew. And it hurt to know that she felt she couldn't trust me with her feelings. We had always told each other secrets, never hiding anything, every flaw blatant and obvious to the other. And now, as I looked back on the past, I realized that our confidences had grown less frequent in number.

Of course I had never told Bella of that poor girl I deflowered that one night, never spoke to her of my disappointment and anger in myself at my rash decision. How could I possibly tell my sister, the flawless angel that kept my soul, that I wished to drive my cock deep inside her? I couldn't. She was much too innocent and youthful to know of my sin.

But now disaster – or a miracle depending on how one perceived it – had thrown us hard into life and I was fighting hard to keep that veil of innocence between her and the fucked up world around us. And I also saw a way to bring us together. Now we would rely on each other, for neither of us could survive without the other.

"Well, it's time to get a move on," I said, hoping to brighten Bella's melancholy mood. I smiled warmly at her and climbed into the front seat, cranking the van. "You can get dressed in the back if you want."

She leaned over the console to grab her shirt and bra, her breasts hanging like two ripe pears. Reaching over, I gave her left nipple a quick flick before twisting it a tiny bit, knowing a spark of smoldering pleasure would sizzle in her loins. She gasped quietly and disappeared into the back seat.

Smirking, I pulled on my shirt, not caring if my hair became mussed up. As the heat began to drift from the vents, I tapped the steering wheel and waited. Then my eyes found the rearview mirror and it was impossible to turn away.

Her fingers brushed over her breasts almost reverently, as if she was trying to evoke pleasure in her own body. Then she cupped on breast in her hand, pushing it up so that the nipple stood proudly erect, and leaned down to close her lips around the taut peak.

Immediately, I felt my cock harden inside my jeans. Slowly, my hands tightened on the steering wheel and I wondered vaguely if it was possible for human hands to snap it in half.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I asked, my voice gruff and low, still looking into the mirror. Her head snapped up and our eyes met and lingered. A blush washed over her face and neck, and she immediately dropped her breast so that it bounced ridiculously. Her lips were bright red and glistened.

"I was, um . . . I was just . . . uh . . ." she sputtered uselessly for words.

"Just tell me the truth," I said simply. "You know you can tell me anything."

She looked down and I saw that she had pulled on her jeans. "I was trying to see if I could . . . do what you did last night and . . . duplicate the feeling." Her face darkened with all the embarrassment of a teenager caught trying to pleasure himself.

"And did it work?"

"Not exactly," she admitted.

I breathed deeply and put the minivan into reverse. "Climb up front and finish dressing. It's better if we get an early start today. It's going to be hell." Crawling over the console, she pulled her shirt on, her bra already in place.

"Okay, let's go," she said brightly.

Looking over at her, I laughed and pressed the gas, sending us backwards. I heard her stomach growl lightly and guilt flowed through my veins. She needed food. I didn't want her starving, to see her each and every rib. No, she would have food, even if I didn't. I could tell when we entered the city limits, driving over bridges that neither of us could name.

Holding her breath, she stared out the window. I couldn't imagine why she was so in awe of the city, but then I realized that, to both of us, it had a mythical quality. It was the far off city of New York, possibly the most well known in America, and it promised the safety of alleys, abandoned buildings, and anonymity. It was a place where we could get lost.

Parking the minivan in a random McDonald's parking lot, Bella and I slung our bags onto our back and began to walk, her hand safely in mine so that we wouldn't' get separated. It was already past time for us to ditch the van anyway. We were lucky someone hadn't recognized it.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked breathlessly.

I laughed once. "You mean dirty. I can practically feel the smog smothering me."

Her face fell and I hated my words. There was no use in ruining her awe and happiness. I only hoped she would continue to see only New York's brighter side. I prayed she would never know the dark corners filled with leering faces and firearms.

Holding her hand tighter in mine, lacing my fingers with hers, I led us through the crowd.

"Let's go get some breakfast," I suggested.

"Thank God, I'm starving."

We found a decent Burger King and went inside. As we walked through, I watched Bella take a deep breath, ecstasy scrawled over the features I knew so well. A small stab of guilt went through me at depriving her of food for this long. There wasn't a line, thankfully, so we stepped up to the cash register to order. I noticed that the young man in the stupid hat looked at Bella for longer than necessary. I wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to my side, but he didn't seem to notice.

"I would like . . ." Bella didn't notice him, instead looked up at the menu. I noticed that his eyes moved down her face to her neck and stopped at the collar of her t-shirt, then glanced down her breasts and hips. Glowering at him, my lips were set in a hard line and I found it difficult to control the rumbling anger inside me. I didn't like the way he looked at her, as if she was a piece of meat that he wanted to consume. I needed to shelter my Bella from men like that. All they wanted to do was use her body for their own pleasure, and leave her. They wouldn't even want to pleasure her, to see her seraphic face contort in ecstasy.

They would never know what they were missing. Never know how much pleasure I got simply from seeing her small hands tighten as she bit her lip, unsure of what she was feeling yet unable to do anything to stop it. Although I wanted to protect her innocence, I wanted to show her what her body could do, to explain to her what each sensory organ was for. And, if I was being completely truthful, hands like his, the Burger King employee, would stain her perfection. I didn't want Bella growing close to him, I didn't want her to forget about me.

I would _not _allow another man to drive a wedge between us. I needed her to keep myself sane. She was the only reason I lived, the only reason I still existed. Without her, I would have slit my throat years ago. I needed her to stay with me and I wouldn't allow some fucking idiot to seduce her and trick her into thinking that they loved her.

"You're quiet, Jasper," she said when we were finishing our meal. "Are you okay?"

I sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine. I've just got a lot on my mind." I glanced up to see that she had a bit of ketchup smeared along her chin. Reaching up, I pulled her face to mine and licked up the ketchup, allowing it to bead on my tongue before I swallowed. "Are you ready to leave yet?" I asked, standing up.

"Yes, I'm done."

As we walked out of Burger King, I shot a glare to the kid behind the counter. He didn't see me – he was busy punching buttons on the cash register.

It was a while before I realized we were heading into the shabbier neighborhood. I had never been in New York City before so I had no idea about street names and blocks, although I tried my best to remember them. Stopping at a café, we stole a newspaper off a table when a man got up to reach a salt shaker on another table. There were ads for apartments for sale and that was how Bella began our search.

"How about this one?" she suggested, pointing to one that boasted 1200 square feet with large picture windows and a fireplace.

"Bella, we're fugitives, not millionaires," I said, grinning tolerantly at her.

"Right." She smiled hesitantly and continued looking.

After hours of exploring apartments for sell, both on paper and off, we decided on one that only cost 124 dollars a month. The pain was peeling from the walls and the walls had strange marks and smears on them I was concerned of what they actually were. We stood inside the apartment in question and looked around. The landlady stood in the doorway, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Well do you want it or not?" she demanded.

"Yes, we'll take it." When I reached into my pocket, pulling out my money, she suddenly backed up, tripping over her own feet.

"Get out," she hissed. "I won't condone drugs in any of my apartments."

"But, ma'am," I said, striding towards her. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"That's drug money right there. Now get out!" she screamed. "Get out you filthy sons of bitches!"

My voice hardened and I took Bella's hand, pulling her out the tiny doorway and into the hall. "C'mon, Bella, we don't need the place anyway." Not allowing her to speak, I led her out of the apartment building and back onto the streets. Taking a deep breath, I looked around, not knowing what we were going to do. It was well past lunch, since Bella and I had slept until eleven this morning, and I knew that night would soon fall. Dusk came early when winter was at hand. I guessed that it was around 4 in the afternoon now. We still had time, but I didn't want to waste it. I had promised Bella I would get her a place to bathe that night, and I was going to keep my word.

As the day wore on, I began to feel guilty. Although she didn't complain, I knew her feet would begin to ache soon if they weren't already. We weren't getting anywhere with the apartments – they were all too expensive or rat and drug infested – and we had barely seen any of the city.

As we stopped for roasted peanuts, I kept my palm on the small of her back, slipping my thumb under her t-shirt to graze along her skin. She stiffened slightly, her hand pausing on its journey to her mouth with a peanut and I saw chill bumps form on her skin. Her eyes flickered to mine – unsure but filled with a longing I knew she didn't understand yet.

"What would you say to Central Park?"

Immediately, she brightened, a luminous, excited smile breaking over her face – the dawn. "Really?" she gasped.

"Of course."

She squealed in delight and threw her arms around me. "Wow, I wonder if it's as pretty as it is on TV," she mused. "Do you know how to get there?"

"I thought you would know by now that I know everything, little sister." I grinned and pressed my lips to her forehead.

"Shut up," she replied, smiling.

After getting directions from the cashier in Starbucks, we started towards Central Park. It was twilight now, dusk beginning to set in, and the sky was streaked through with blood-filled clouds, gold stars emerging. The bright, dying rays of the sun were reflected in glass windows, creating a kaleidoscope of colors – a myriad of beauty.

As Bella and I took a short cut the Starbucks clerk had suggested, we turned down an alley. I wondered if every alley in New York stank of piss or if it was just this one. A man snored under a shabby blanket, his mouth gaping open with drool dripping from his lips. He was unshaven and I could have sworn I saw a roach crawl through the scraggly hair of his beard.

Bella shrank against me. The beggar's stench was overpowering. I doubted he had experienced soap and water in three months. I resisted the impulse to cover my mouth and nose, instead pulled Bella closer to me, drawing us away from the beggar.

"I don't like this, Jasper," she muttered, anxiety obvious in her tone. She bent down and picked something off the filthy ground. I saw that it was a small crucifix attached to a sturdy silver chain. It was dirty and well-worn.

"We'll be out of here soon, Bella," I said, pulling her forward.

"I sure as hell hope so," a male voice said behind us.

I whirled around, my hands unconsciously curling into fists. There were two silhouettes standing ten feet from us, the blaze of the dying sun behind them, casting them in shadow. The left figure was taller than the right and bulkier. The one on the right was decidedly female with long hair that blew in the slight breeze.

"Your girlfriend is holding something that belongs to us," the man said, his voice solid as iron. "Drop it and leave, and we won't do anything to you."

"She found it, it's hers," I said firmly.

"Jasper, it's okay," Bella whispered to me. "I don't want it. Please let's just leave, okay?"

"That's right, listen to the bitch and leave," the woman said, her voice soft yet demanding. "Just give me back the necklace."

"Shut up, Poppy," the man hissed.

Hot anger flared through me, swiftly followed by hate. My eyes quickly scanned the alley for anything I could use as a weapon but there was nothing except for the beggar who still dozed under the holy blanket. The stench wafted around me, making it hard for me to think.

"Just give us the necklace and leave," the man said reasonably, authority evident in his tone.

I wondered briefly why something as minute as a crucifix could be so important to them. But that woman – _Poppy_ – had called Bella a bitch. And she was going to fucking pay for it.

"No," I spat. "It's Bella's now. If you two are stupid enough to drop it, then you don't deserve it. Especially that slut," I looked at the woman. It was difficult to see their faces with the blazing, sinking sun behind them. Only a halo of gold surrounded their hair.

"Why you bastard!" Poppy hissed, launching herself towards me. It was then that I noticed the silver blade that glinted in the dying light. "Give it to me, it's mine!" she snarled. But the man grabbed her by the arm and tossed her to the side like a ragdoll, her body crashing brutally into the brick wall.

"Please forgive Poppy. She's a little distressed that you refuse to give her what is rightfully hers," the man said reasonably, taking a sure step towards us. "You see, the necklace was her mother's before she died and it's the only thing the poor girl has left of her family. Also, I'm afraid that you're standing in my territory. I own nearly the whole east side and I don't condone troublemakers unless they are my men. So, you see, we have a problem."

"Jasper, please, let's leave!" Bella pleaded. "It's not worth it. This is stupid!" Before I could say anything in response, she threw the necklace at the man, managing to hit his boot.

He laughed, the sound akin to a lion's purr. "A feisty thing, she is," he commented. "I bet she'd be enjoyable to break. I always love it when they scream."

Horror, heavy as lead, settled in my stomach and I realized my stupidity. If I had only submissed and handed over the fucking necklace, we could be gone from here. But now, the man had stepped close enough to us that I could see his features. He had dark hair and even blacker eyes, his face handsome enough but twisted with cruelty. And his eyes roamed curiously over Bella, as if he was a doll he would enjoy playing with. If we ran, would we make it? What if he outran us? I was fairly certain I could take him, but I was concerned about Bella. I could only pray she wouldn't involve herself in the fight. If he hurt her, I knew my rage would boil over.

"Get the fuck away from us," I spat, stepping back, allowing him the satisfaction of believing I was going to run. "Now!"

He chuckled. "I don't think so, Mr. Protective. I've always had a thing for brunettes and Poppy here isn't as tight as she used to be. I'd bet that your girlfriend there is a still a virgin. Hell, I'll even let you watch as I fuck her mouth, pussy, and ass." His lips curled and I watched him begin to reach into his pocket.

My mind no longer controlled me. The rage, the fury all welled up inside me. I hated this fucking man. He didn't deserve to live. Unwanted images rose to my eyes of Bella, sobbing and filthy, as he roughly took her, defiling her, taking her innocence. Without thinking, I kicked his legs out from under him and lunged at his prone form. Shock covered his face as I punched him square in the nose. Immediately, the blood flowed from the broken cartilage. A howl of rage tore from his throat and I stabbed my finger into his left eye, grimacing at the thick wetness that immediately coated it, and hooked, pulling.

He grabbed me by the shirt and threw me off, stumbling up. From the corner of my eye, I saw Bella scream, her eyes wide with fear. Glancing back at the man before me, I saw why. His left eye was no longer in his socket; instead it dangled out by the optic nerve, horrific and terrifying.

"Demetri!" Poppy screamed, crawling towards the man. He turned and swiftly kicked her in the side before turning back to me.

With a snarl of rage, he ran at me, raising his hand and I saw that he held a pocket knife. Quickly, I twisted out of his reach and grabbed the knife from his hand, managing to slice a deep wound down his upper arm, opening the main vein there. The blood was thick and dark as it coursed down his limb. It was as if my mind had turned off. I didn't think anything – I simply acted. I knew what I had to do to get Bella out of here, out of this hell. Grabbing Demetri's hair, I yanked his head back and put the open pocketknife to his throat.

"I will cut your throat," I warned, my voice deadly. "I swear to God, I will if you so much as come near us again. Don't think I'm bluffing either. I killed my own father, don't think I won't kill you."

I didn't care if my words could give us away. What if Demetri and Poppy went to the police? They would tell them what I said and what we looked like. The police would know immediately. Or would they? I sure as hell hoped not.

Demetri gasped for air and I didn't want to imagine the pain he was in. Killing him now wouldn't help Bella or me. It would only endanger us more. If I killed this man, it would be lives on my conscious, two lives that I had ended at the point of a knife. Although they both deserved it, it would stain my clothes with blood and I didn't have time to change. And I didn't want to think about how Bella would look at me after I slit his throat – with fear, with horror. No, I couldn't bear it if she saw me as a monster. I would sooner eat cyanide than have her cower from me.

Throwing Demetri onto the ground, I closed the pocketknife and pushed it deep into my jeans pocket. He sobbed once and curled into a ball, his fingers going to his hanging eye. I saw the image I'd had earlier of him violating Bella, and I felt no regret at what I had done, what I was doing.

"Come on, Bella," I said quickly, walking towards her and taking her hand in mine. My clothing was bloodless except for a faint staining at the hem of my jacket. But that would be simple to hide and I wouldn't have to worry about shocked stares from bystanders. As soon as we got out of the alley, we broke into a run. When I heard Bella gasping beside me, I slowed.

It was then that I saw the building. It was seemingly abandoned but provided good shelter although the windows were busted out. "Follow me," I said, letting go of her hand and walking into the building, up the front steps, not caring if anyone saw us.

"Jasper," she began, struggling to get her breathing under control. "Are you okay? Back there . . . Your cheek looks pretty bad."

"What?"

"You have a cut on your cheek," she said softly, stepping closer to me. We were inside the building, the old door shut behind us so that we were enveloped in a growing darkness. I saw that the entire first floor was one room, filled with old machinery. A set of stairs led up the second floor, out of sight. I felt kind hands touch my chin and I turned back to her. "It's bleeding pretty badly," she said. She reached back and pulled Burger King napkins out of her backpack, using them to dab at my cheek.

"It's fine, Bella. I'm fine." I felt very tired suddenly, as if I could sleep for twenty years and not wake. "I'm just tired."

"Well hold this on it, okay? Apply pressure so the bleeding will stop"

"Whatever you say, little sister."

Gazing around the room, she frowned. "There's nowhere to sleep. This place is crowded."

Taking her hand in mine, I pulled her towards the stairs. "Maybe there's a bed up here. And a tub so you can bathe," I added, remembering my promise from that morning. As we ascended the stairs, I was grateful that the ancient stairs creaked – they reminded me that everything still had its place. Old wood creaked, dust accumulated, the moon rose at night. It all seemed so normal after the confrontation of today.

"Thank God," she said, rushing towards a bed. The upstairs was divided into two rooms, one filled with two rows of beds and the other, a bathroom. She pounced happily onto the mattress and I smiled, moving to join her. "I miss beds," she said wistfully as I laid down, my head on the pillow.

"You won't have to anymore," I said, smiling at her. I pulled the napkin from my face and saw that the napkin was wet with blood. But it didn't seem to be bleeding anymore so that was good. "Come here, Bella," I said, pulling her on top of me so that she straddled my hips. "I'm sorry that I frightened you today. I should have just given them the necklace. But we have so little now and I wanted you to keep it. And then, he wanted to do those things to you . . ." my voice trailed off, harsh with ice.

"It's alright, Jasper," she said, placing her hand over my mouth to stop me from speaking. "You did what you had to. I know that." She smiled then, warming my cold heart and keeping my fury at bay for the moment.

Opening my lips a little as her hand covered my mouth, I licked her fingers with my tongue, allowing it to slide slowly over them. As I watched her, she bit her lip and her hand trembled. I sucked softly on her index finger before kissing it, my hands resting on her hips as she straddled me. I could almost feel the growing wetness between her legs.

Yes, my sweet little sister was becoming a woman. But she was so naïve concerning sex. And naivety was almost as deadly as an execution sometimes. It was time for my Bella to wake up from her innocent slumber and rise into the world of men. And it was my duty to teach her pleasure, to teach her about her body and its workings. To display the most secret part of her and its uses.

"Bella," I began, bringing her hand to my chest. "I want you to look at me."

"I am."

I shook my head, pushing her into a sitting position on the bed. "No, I want you to look at me." I reached down to undo my pants. "Yes, you have seen my cock before, but not well enough." I was already hard as I pulled my jeans off, followed by my underwear. She blushed and looked away.

"No, don't look away," I said lowly, lying on the bed again. "You are a woman, Bella, and you should know these things since Father didn't fucking take the time to tell you." Pulling her to me, I sat her so that she was straddling my naked legs. She sat directly behind my erect member and I watched as her eyes widened.

I was suddenly glad of the distraction of the lesson. I didn't want to think of today or of the danger I had undoubtedly put us in.

Taking her hand in mine, I placed her palm onto the head of my cock. I closed my eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. "Have you ever thought of touching a man here, little sister?" I asked, trailing her hand down my shaft.

Her eyes were large and very dark in the moonlight that was already streaming through the broken window. Her chest heaved slightly and this time I was sure I could feel the wetness between her legs, through her jeans. "Yes," she whispered. I caught the barest glance of her wet tongue and focused on keeping my pleasure at bay.

"And have you ever felt a man's penis against your tongue?"

"N-no."

I smiled slightly at her nervousness. "Would you like to?"

She inhaled quickly and looked up at me, a blush darkening her cheeks. "Yes . . . I would."

* * *

**Gosh, I am so mean with this cliffhanger. Sorry, guys! I promise you will like the next chapter though. I swear. **

**And you wouldn't believe how many times I accidentally spelled Poppy as "Poopy". LOL. haha, it kinda ruined all the drama of the fight when you've accidentally called a character Poopy! XD**

**-Oriana**


	5. Pleasure Entrances

**I hope I didn't freak everyone out with the eyeball thing of the last chapter. Yes, it was a little freaky, but that's how the disturbing cookie crumbles right? *winks* **

**I really hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

**Please forgive me for the cliffie of the last chappie. Will you forgive me if I say I love you all so much? :D**

**WARNING: This chapter is nearly all smut. I'm not joking at all, it's very very smutty so please beware. If you have qualms about bro/sis love then I wouldn't suggest reading this chapter. **

**

* * *

**

**Bella Whitlock**

Jasper had discarded his jacket and now all he wore was his t-shirt. The cut on his cheek was in the shape of a check mark and although it had stopped bleeding, I saw that a bruise was forming on his temple. He looked almost ragged.

I remembered the fury in his eyes when he had held that knife to Demetri's throat. That wasn't the Jasper I knew.

My Jasper was kind and gentle, quiet and caring. This new Jasper, full of anger, fear, and hurt was foreign to me. I wanted to soothe him, to tell him to stop being so angry at the world and that everything was going to be alright. I sat just below Jasper's hips, straddling him. I felt the heat of his hands through my jeans, hot on my hips. He was leaning back against the headboard, his sharp eyes watching my every move. Slowly, my eyes fell to his naked lap.

Blonde curling hair grew around his member, the same shade as his golden locks. His penis stood erect, long and thick before me. My hand was still touching him.

I had touched Jasper before.

Back when we still bathed together, until we turned thirteen, Jasper and I had a game we used to play. One of us would lay down in the water with only their head above the soapy liquid. The other would go underwater and see how long they could hold their breath by licking their way up the other's body. More than once, my hands had brushed his young penis. Jasper always won, being able to reach my throat before running out of breath.

Now, as I stared down at him, I was reminded of how thoroughly we had explored each other's body when we were still children.

"Bella."

His soft voice startled me and my hand brushed against his shaft roughly. His eyes closed and a low groan rumbled in his chest. I yanked my hand away, worried.

"Are you okay?" I asked quickly. "Did I hurt you?" My hands waved uselessly over him, unsure of where to touch.

He sighed. When he spoke, his voice was low and rough. "No, little sister, you didn't hurt me." His hand brushed up my sides before running down my arms. He grasped my wrists gently in his hands, turning them over. "How could you, my sweet, kind, innocent, gentle Bella, ever hurt me? Sometimes I forget how truly ignorant you are of sex."

His voice sent a tingling feeling through my nerve endings, a tightening in my breasts and increasing wetness between my thighs. I didn't know why the husky tone of his voice made my heart rate increase and my stomach quiver. And I didn't like that he kept bringing up my naivety – it made me awkward.

"You forget I'm a ruthless killer," he replied grinning. "I doubt you could injure big bad me."

I blushed as he took my hands and brought them to rest on the soft tanned skin just above where his hair grew between his legs.

"Do you know why I groaned?" he asked conversationally.

"No."

"Do you remember how it felt when I pushed my finger into you, stroking your slit?"

As he talked, he played with the button on my jeans, pulling the zipper down before undoing the brass button. When I spoke, my voice was breathy. "Yes."

"When you touched me like that, you gave me that feeling, Bella," he said, slowly pulling the hem of my t-shirt over my head. Although the air was cold, my skin was flushed and overheated. His hands played over my skin, grazing the swell of my bra-covered breasts.

"Do you still want to taste a man?"

My heart quivered as I nodded, my hands beginning to shake.

"Then lean down and run your tongue over me whatever way you wish."

For the briefest moment, our eyes met. His steel gray eyes darkened as I leaned down to him, my heart pounding. My eyes dropped to his tall manhood and I examined it closely for the first time since puberty.

Through the golden skin of his shaft, I could see tiny veins, the faint bluish-green blending into his gold skin. My hot breath fanned over him and I watched, fascinated, as his muscles tense and contracted. I breathed again onto him, enjoying his reaction. Then I watched as a bud of liquid beaded atop the head of his penis. Curiously, I ran the tip of my tongue over the head, wiping up the slightly salty liquid.

He tensed and groaned. "Oh Fuck, Bella." His hand tightened in my hair and then his mouth opened in a soundless moan, his hair sticking lightly to his face because of the light sheen of sweat that covered him.

I was glad that I was giving him pleasure, that I could entice in him the same emotion he'd given me. I wanted to explore his body, to discover what other sweet spots pleasured him.

Starting at the base of his hard shaft, I brought my tongue slowly up, licking his length.

He gasped quietly, pushing his hips up off the bed. An animalistic groan tore from his throat – like a caress between my legs.

Suddenly, he pulled my face gently away from him. "You can stop now, Bella," was his hoarse explanation.

Without thinking, I asked, "why?"

"Because, if you had continued, we would have both gotten very messy."

I didn't fully understand this but I didn't ask. I vaguely remembered something from the scant biology lesson I'd had in school on anatomy. Sex education wasn't mandatory in our school and I wondered if I should ask about what Jasper meant.

"Sit up, Bella," he said, his voice gentle but still gruff. I glanced down to see that he throbbed, the wanting practically visible in his hard, thick penis.

"Jasper?"

He began to pull off my jeans almost viciously, dropping them to the ground. For a moment, his fingers slide over my slightly swollen cunt, and I stiffened, my lips parting as I moaned quietly.

"Do you know why a cock hardens, Bella?" he inquired, setting me onto his lap, straddling me. I was only wearing my bra, all else bared to him. Each time I breathed, hot spikes of pleasure shot straight through each of my folds because he had set me just behind his cock so that the back of his member savagely rubbed my clit every time I moved.

"N-n-no," I stuttered a little, unable to stop myself from rocking forward into him.

He took a deep breath and laid his hands on my hips. "Because I want to fuck the shit out of you. I am hard so that I can effectively assault your pussy, thrusting in and out."

Jasper's hands slid to the inside of my thighs, stroking the tender, sensitive flesh of my outer core. I was panting, unable to sort out the erotic sensations building inside me, unable to think or breathe.

"Can you name for me the three entrances of your body that are used for pleasure?" Jasper asked, pinching the nub that I was beginning to realize was the center of my ecstasy.

I gasped, my body arching involuntarily and my hands desperately searching for something to hold.

"Answer me, little sister," he commanded firmly.

"Here," I breathed, touching where his hand stroked me.

He nodded. "That is one, but what are the other two?"

"I . . . don't know."

"Then you must learn."

Taking me surely in his hands, he rolled us over so that I was pressed back hard into the sheets, my hair fanning over the pillows. Jasper hovered over me and I suddenly found it hard to inhale.

"My sweet, sweet Bella," he purred into my ear, taking my earlobe between his teeth and sucking. I moaned weakly and gasped when I felt something slip inside my folds barely more than a centimeter.

Jasper's thick cock.

My hips jerked, causing him to slip out of me. With wide eyes, I looked into the smoky orbs I knew so well, had longed for. And the dark want I saw there made a shiver roll down my spine in anticipation.

Leaning towards me, Jasper licked the corner of my mouth. My lips parted in askance for something that didn't come. "The second pleasure entrance," he murmured, taking my bottom lip between his teeth, nipping. My head was light and long tendrils of pleasure ribboned inside my body, twisting and expanding until they settled between my legs.

Silently, Jasper moved down my body, trailing his tongue in a single line down my stomach. I was sweating, struggling to retain some shred of dignity.

"Oh Jasper," I gasped, arching into his skilled hands.

I felt his hot, moist breath between my legs and my eyes rolled back.

"This, little sister, is the third and most delicious entrance," Jasper purred, running his fingers down the inside of my thighs to the place just below my core. My legs were spread wide and bent slightly at the knee and I felt every nerve in my body on high alert for his touch. My eyes were closed and I focused on breathing.

Then I felt him slip a finger into the tight entrance of my ass.

Gasping, my eyes flew open and I looked down at him. Oh God. The pleasure surprised me. Shouldn't I be revolted that he was touching me there, stroking me there and pushing his finger inside me? Yes, I should, but I wasn't. It was slightly uncomfortable but his fingers were slim and didn't hurt me. I flung my head back and arched, a quick groan leaving my lips.

"Oh God, Jasper," I whimpered, pushing my hips to him.

I felt a hot wetness sliding along my slit and I knew Jasper was licking me while he slowly pushed his finger in and out of me. My body was alight with fire, burning slowly in an inferno that started from where Jasper's fingers stroked and slowly pumped me and his tongue licked the drops from my folds. My hands gripped the sheets on either side of me and I gasped pathetically.

"Anything larger would cause you pain, my Bella," he murmured, his breath blowing over my naked core. "But now, all you will feel is pleasure." Pushing my legs farther apart, Jasper sucked on my left outer fold, scraping his teeth along it's length before turning to the right. "Tell me, what does this feel like?" he asked, his index finger pushing slowly into me, curling slightly inside my hot, sweating core.

All thought left me and my eyes snapped open, my body arched to the ceiling of its own accord. As if a sadistic puppeteer was orchestrating the encounter, making me experience wave after fragile wave of pleasure and making me tighten my legs around Jasper's head tightly. I wondered if there were puppeteers that actually created erotic scenes, attaching a string to the woman's chest in order to make her arch correctly.

"Oh God, Jasper, please," I begged, unsure of even what I wanted. I had never experienced anything like this in my life. It was overpowering, staggering. I felt almost afraid, as if I was barreling towards a cliff and I didn't know what was over the edge. Pleasure or tragedy? "Please," I whispered, angling my hips to him.

"How does that feel?" he asked again, cupping my butt with his large tanned right hand. Then he thrust his finger deeper into me, stopping quickly when he came upon my barrier.

"Good," I managed, panting. "Oh God, so good. Please don't stop," I begged.

I both felt and heard him chuckle. "I'm afraid we do need to stop, little sister. We're both in need of a bath. What would you say of taking one together?" His voice was so nonchalant and calm that I wanted to scream in frustration. He pulled away from me and sat up, looking at me as I gasped atop the sheets, his eyes roaming over me freely, like I was already his and there was no reason he shouldn't look at me.

Abruptly, I felt so naked it was like I was naked on a stage with thousands of people gazing at me. Yet a curl of anticipation and pleasure bloomed inside me. Self-consciously, I covered my breasts with my arms and closed my legs. It was hard to clear my hazy thoughts.

I watched as Jasper got up off the bed and pulled off the t-shirt he had still been wearing and walked to the bathroom. His shoulders were wide and slightly sticky with sweat and they tapered down to a narrow waist. He was unashamed of his nakedness and I couldn't help but watch as he disappeared into the bathroom, switching on the light.

Biting my lip, I tried to stand. My legs felt like cooked spaghetti and I quickly sat back down onto the bed.

The wetness was thick between my legs, sliding down my thighs uncomfortably. I felt as if there was a hot ember burning agonizingly inside me, killing me because Jasper had walked away. Infuriated, I stumbled to the bathroom, gripping the door tightly in my hands to keep from falling. Jasper sat on the edge of the tub, filling the tub up with hot water. I saw the steam rising off of it, curling around my brother's face like a picture frame. His chest glistened with moisture, whether from the steam or sweat I couldn't tell, and his cock stood erect, making my knees tremble with an emotion I had never experienced before.

I was only beginning to truly understand what desire was. What lust felt like. It was powerful, potent, and created an uncomfortable weight in my stomach. There was a taut wire attached somewhere inside my core, being pulled tightly by unfulfilled want.

Jasper's eyes traveled leisurely down my body, from my face to my neck, breasts, waist, and leg, skipping over the most needful part of me. I was exposed, naked, and finally his eyes drifted back to the dark patch of hair between my legs. My thighs were slightly apart as I still held the side of the door and I knew he saw the liquid sliding down my skin.

"Come here, Bella," he said, his voice rough.

Obediently, I walked to him, trying not to stumble on my leaden feet. He rested his hands on my hips as I stood before him. His skin felt so hot I was certain he was branding me. Chill bumps spread over my skin and my body trembled for him.

"Bath time, Bella," he said finally, climbing into the bathtub of steaming water. Unable to tear my eyes away, I watched as the hot water covered his body as he sank into the tub. It turned his skin a slightly pink color and, through the refraction of the water, his dick looked larger than it already was. I had noticed, when I entered the bathroom, that the overhead light was blown, but Jasper had turned on a tiny lamp that cast a soft, yet strong glow through the tiny room.

The bathtub was made of porcelain with claw feet, and it was barely large enough for one person. Jasper leaned back against the back of the tub.

"Come here, Bella, there's no need for shyness." He gestured for me to join him and I hesitantly stepped into the tub. Quickly undoing my bra, I tossed it to the ground, nearly forgetting that I still wore it.

Jasper's eyes ran hungrily over me as I stepped carefully into the tub. Reaching up with his slick hand, he touched my taut nipple, hard and erect from arousal. The touch was like lightning to my system, electrifying my body. That one simple connection of his fingers on my nipple made my knees weak and I hastily slid into the water. It was impossible to get into the tub without touching some part of him. I sat at the opposite end of the tub even though my body still screamed for him. Suddenly, I felt very awkward.

He sighed tolerantly and raised one eyebrow, his blonde hair hanging into his eyes a little. "I want to touch you, Bella," he said softly. "Please come here." His gray eyes were so intense I felt my bones soften and my breathing hitched.

Slowly, I moved towards him, moving through the nearly scalding water. The hot water felt so good against my dirty skin that I wanted to stay in it until my skin wrinkled and for hours after that. I hadn't had a bath in over two days. I crawled up Jasper's legs, unable to move any other way. His eyes darkened almost imperceptibly as he watched me crawl towards him. The soapy water slid along my throat as I moved. He grasped my hips with his hands and pulled me onto his lap. I felt his cock standing hard against the front of my slit. I shivered and looked up into the face of the one that had been with me my entire life. Our noses were barely an inch apart.

Jasper's hands touched my breasts under the water. He put an arm around my back and slowly dipped me back into the water, wetting my hair completely. Then he turned and grabbed an old bar of soap that sat in a little dish in the corner of the tub. It wasn't shampoo but it was all we had. He lathered it up a little in his hands and then brought his eyes back to mine. I felt his gaze like a caress.

Gently, tenderly, he ran his hands through my hair, lathering it with the soap. It was a long process since we only had a bar of soap to use, but I felt myself melting into the scalding water, pressing against his chest. His hands were firm in my hair, scrubbing the soap deep into my dark locks, his fingers doing more than spreading soap. It was slow, erotic, with all the soapy hot water surrounding us, lapping at our skin. My breasts grazed his chest.

"Bella," he purred, licking a drop of water that dripped down my cheek. "Look into my eyes."

Lifting my eyes from his chest, I looked into confederate eyes. Barely breathing, I watched as his eyes lingered on my lips. Then, as if in slow motion, he leaned towards me.

When our lips met, a sharp electric spark shot through me and I could feel him in every part of my body, even the roots of my hair. His lips were hard, firm against mine, urgent. I didn't understand this urgency, I didn't understand why he seemed almost frantic. Maybe he was afraid that, after that all had happened to us, that we had only so much time together. His lips didn't soften on mine, instead they turned more insistent and opened my mouth under his.

Then I realized what was happening. I was kissing Jasper. And in the bath no less.

This was the one thing we had never done. The one thing that had always seemed most forbidden.

But it was just a simple kiss.

Right?

I was shocked at the feelings this simple gesture ignited within me. Floodgates opened and I realized just how passionate my brother was, how much he had kept locked up inside him. My own reaction frightened me. I wanted him closer, so closer. I wanted things I couldn't name because I didn't know what they were called. I felt his tongue slide over my teeth and back into the warm wetness of my mouth. Hesitantly, my tongue stroked his and my hands slowly ran up his chest, the water splashing slightly from the disturbance.

His hands were tight around my waist, scorching me once again and his mouth was burning mine.

Then he pulled back and smiled as if nothing of consequence had just happened. As if all we had done was hold hands, or lick each other's skin.

"Wash me, Bella," he said, leaning back against the tub again, a smug smirk on his face. "With the soap please."

Looking at him for a moment longer, I took the bar of soap in my hand and lathered it between my fingers. Then I ran them through his already wet hair, running my nails over his scalp. Jasper closed his eyes and I felt his cock twitch slightly against my core, not inside me, just pressing against me. We went on like that for a long time and then rinsed out our hair in the water.

When the water began to cool, Jasper ran his hands over my breasts and throat with the soap, washing my body. His hands dropped lower, dipping inside my belly button before moving lower, rubbing at the patch of curling, dark hair.

"Ohhhh," I whimpered, pressing into his hand. "Jasper." He stroked me for a moment before moving his hands to his own body.

"Do you feel this, Bella?" he asked roughly. I felt something hard slide along the outside of my folds and I moaned, my eyes closing. "Do you like that?"

"Oh God, yes," I whispered, pushing my hips towards it.

I knew it wasn't his finger that brushed against me like that. This was thicker, yet softer than a fingertip even though it was still hard.

"Look down, little sister."

Glancing down through the water at where I sat in his lap, I saw that Jasper was guiding his cock with his hands, letting the tip of the head slip and slide along my slit, dipping inside a little before pulling out. "Jasper," I breathed. "Oh Jasper." I struggled to breathe, my body on fire with pleasure and desire.

"What is this I'm touching?" he asked, pressing his cock pointedly a little into my entrance. "I want to hear you say it."

I hesitated.

"Look at me and say it."

I looked up into his ardent eyes, my hands shaking as I held onto the sides of the tub with them. "My pussy," I whispered, my voice barely more than a sigh on the wind.

"And what are pussies for, dear Bella?"

I paused again, biting my lip. "For fucking," I breathed, knowing this was what he wanted to hear.

His eyes closed and a low groan rumbled from his throat. It was a long time later that he spoke and, by then, the water had grown cold and the dirt congealed at the top.

"It's time for bed, Bella," he muttered, standing up out of the tub so that the water cascaded down his body. "Tomorrow is another big day." He held a hand out to help me and I took it, standing up.

That night I dreampt of bathtubs full of scalding hot water and wet kisses. I dreampt of the feel of Jasper's hard shaft pressing against my core, the tip of it sliding along my entrance.

**

* * *

**

**I told you this was a long, long lemon. But I really hoped you liked it! You guys reviews decide whether I do something like this again. I need your opinions badly. Seriously I do. PLEASE review and tell me if you liked this chapter or not.**

**If you did, then there will be more like it.**

**If not, then maybe there won't be. **

**-Oriana**


	6. Positions

**HUGELY IMPORTANT – PLEASE READ:**

**1. How can Bella be so naïve? Surely she must have had sex ed?.....................No, Bella never had sex ed because it wasn't offered at her school. She DID have an anatomy lesson in biology but that only went into it a TINY bit. It was a short lesson. I am relying on my own experiences. In my school, the only exposure to sex ed I had was skipping over the reproductive system in biology. No one explained it to me except for my mother – our school basically told us sex was bad and wait until you're married.**

**THAT'S why Bella's so naïve and innocent.**

**

* * *

**

**Jasper Whitlock**

Sleep didn't come easily.

Bella fell quickly off into dreams nearly the moment her head touched the pillow. She had taken the time to pull her large t-shirt on but that was it. She lay curled into a ball, a slight smile on her lips.

Frankly, I found it astounding she could even sleep after tonight. But we'd had a long day and I was also exhausted.

Standing up, I went into the bathroom. I was agonizingly hard, my aching member pulsing beneath my hands. I stroked myself slowly, sitting down on the closed toilet lid. Closing my eyes, it was so easy to imagine that it was Bella's small hand closing around the base, bringing her small fingers up to touch the head.

It had been pure agony to pull away from her when the head of my over-sensitive cock slid over the tips of her soaking folds, the water hot against my skin. But I _had _pulled away.

I wanted Bella to stay innocent forever – a blushing beauty. But I also wanted to show her what her body could do. I wanted to lead her into a world of pleasure and ecstasy, to hear her whimper as I slipped into her. But I wanted to preserve her innocence. Right?

I wanted both of these things simultaneously and that was a wish that was impossible to fulfill. So, not knowing what else to do, I had stopped.

My hand was now rougher, jerking my cock deliciously, pumping the long shaft. Abruptly, I came in my hand, the liquid beginning to run down my arm. I got up to wash my hands quickly in the shaky sink, the evidence of my release swirling with the soap down the drain.

My balls were no longer howling in pain and I pulled on my underwear and jeans, the chill beginning to permeate my body.

Then I crawled into the narrow bed with Bella, fitted my body to hers and pressed my face into the thick waterfall of her hair. And as the silky locks slid along my nose and lips, I forgot for a single moment the hell we were in.

**xXx**

Something soft touched my temple, brushing up through my hair. I felt something hard, like fingernails, touch my scalp, playing in my hair.

My eyes fluttered open. Bella sat Indian style beside me, her knees touching my side. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she had changed clothing, now in clean jeans and a dark blue hoodie. In her hand sat a large blueberry muffin.

"where did you get that?" I asked, pointing to the muffin.

She smiled and looked around the room. I could see that the sun was barely risen, weak, hopeless rays of light slanting through the dirty windows. "I bought it at a gas station."

Abruptly, all my exhaustion was gone and I quickly sat up. I gripped her shoulders in my hands, squeezing more than I should have. "Never go anywhere without me, Bella," I hissed. "_Never_."

"Jasper, what's wrong?" Her eyes were wide with incredulity and fear.

Quickly, I let go of her, realizing how close I had just come to hurting the one person I couldn't live without. I dug my hands into my hair, gritting my teeth. "I thought you would have realized the dangers there are in the city with what happened yesterday. _Never _go out without me there to protect you. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you."

I felt her thin arms wrap securely around me, pulling my head to her breast. She stroked my hair soothingly and I was reminded of a mother I had long since forgotten. Even through her hoodie, I felt my little sister's body warmth, and I wrapped my arms around her waist, inhaling the scent that always made me think of sluggish, erotic butterflies dancing in the sunlight.

"I'm so sorry, Jasper," she said softly. "I won't do it again. I only wanted to have something ready when you woke up."

My fingers slipped under her hoodie to graze across the smooth supple skin of the small of her back. I felt her shiver and I smiled slightly.

"It's alright, Bella. Thank you for the breakfast."

As we ate the blueberry muffin, I tried to plan how today would work. Right now we weren't in desperate need of a place to stay for we could sleep here, but a job and money was at the front of my mind. Bella was getting thinner from eating only one meal a day and I hated knowing it was from our need to scrimp and save our money for as long as possible. I wanted to be able to buy her a feast and know we could exist thus daily without worry.

But our money _would _run out, and it was only a matter of weeks before that happened.

"You'll come with me, little sister, and help me get a job," I said. "It's much too dangerous to leave you here alone and I need your help anyway." I put another torn piece of muffin into my mouth.

"What kind of work do you hope to get?" she asked.

I glanced up and grinned. Bella had crumbs smeared over her lips. "I think you need to learn to use a napkin." Holding her chin in my hand, I brought it to my mouth, licking away the crumbs from her parted lips. "The only thing I'll be good for is manual labor. Perhaps I can get a job as a dishwasher . . . or a gravedigger." I winked at her, releasing her chin.

"You will not be a gravedigger, Jasper."

Later, when we were on the streets perusing _Help Wanted_ signs, I caught a glimpse of a television inside a coffee shop. It was turned on the news and a woman reporter was standing before a house that looked frightening similar to the one Bella and I had left only days ago. I felt the blood drain from my face as I took a step towards he long window that covered the front of the shop.

"Jasper?" Bella's quiet voice was concerned and she stepped towards me, looking first at my face before following my line of sight to the TV. "Oh my God."

Without speaking, I pushed the glass doors open and immediately I was punished with the words I knew would come from the TV.

". . . . a brutal Pennsylvania Slaying. The body of a middle-aged man was found in his home this morning after a friend stopped by the house to check on him, saying he hadn't seen his coworker for days now. The man had a fatal stab wound to the lower stomach and according to the authorities, the man had two teenage children who are nowhere to be found. Although the identity of the victim is not being released as of yet, the police are putting a nation-wide search for the two children."

Two pictures of Bella and I flashed up on the screen. And still the reporter's words found my ears.

" . . . . if anyone has seen these children. Sherriff Taylor has assured us that they do have at least two suspects."

The rest of the reporter's words entered my ears in a mush of letters and dramatic pauses. I stared sightlessly at the screen as photographs of Father's dead body appeared. Blood, so much blood – black and thick.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and it only made me realize how cold my body was, icy all the way to my fingertips. There was no more hiding and hoping that no one would ever find a body that was laying out in the open. Father was found and the police would soon begin putting together the evidence.

"Jasper," she choked out. "They're going to find out." Her voice was barely a whisper, inaudible to anyone else. "They're going to know, they'll find out."

I turned quickly. Frantic tears glistened in her eyes and her hands trembled. I gathered her in my arms tightly, needing to feel the comfort of her small body against mine. "No, Bella, they won't," I replied firmly, knowing my words were only a desperate lie. I glanced around the coffee shop to make sure no one had recognized us. "Nothing will happen, and even if they do find us, we have our story. We were only victims of a kidnapping."

I kept my voice low so that we wouldn't be overheard. I suddenly thought back to yesterday in the alley and I knew it would be only a matter of time until the authorities pieced everything together.

"They'll be looking for us," she whispered. "They have us declared missing persons."

"It doesn't matter, they can't find us."

Bella's stomach growled and she blushed slightly, trying to convince me that half a muffin was all she needed to survive. But I took one look at her thin, pale skin and cursed myself. I would _not_ let her starve.

"I'm going to get you some real breakfast, Bella," I said, moving towards the front of coffee shop.

Her fingers were tight on my arm. "No, Jasper, we need to save our money."

"Fine."

Glancing around, I saw a man get up out of his chair in which he sat before a plate of toast and sausage, a steaming paper cup of coffee beside it. He hadn't even touched his food before he got up and disappeared into the men's room.

Unhurriedly, I walked to the table and picked up the plate in one hand and the coffee in the other. "Breakfast time." I grinned and winked at her.

Her eyes widened and she looked frantically around – no one was paying attention to us. "We can't just steal that man's food!" she hissed.

I paused, looking straight into her eyes, now serious. "Didn't you see him, Bella? He wore a suit and a Rolex. He had a bulging wallet for Christ sakes. Do you really think he can't afford to just go buy another breakfast?"

She was silent and I took that as an affirmation to continue. Handing her the steaming paper cup, I grabbed her hand and pulled her out the glass door. I was ready to leave that place – someone might recognize us. As we sat down on a hard plastic bench, I glanced over to see that she looked at the toast and sausage with such hunger that it made my insides twist with guilt.

We halved the meal, or so she thought. Whenever she took a bit, I tore a piece of my toast and dropped it into her lap that was already full of toast shreds. Bella liked to pick apart her food before she ate it. I wasn't that hungry anyway and even when my stomach did begin to rumble, I couldn't help but remember the look in her dark eyes, so full of hunger and longing.

Thinking about the report we'd seen earlier, I began to wonder at all my crimes. Murder, auto theft, aggravated assault, regular theft, unlicensed driving.

"Jasper?" Bella asked softly. "Do you ever think of Mother?"

"Sometimes," I admitted. "Why?"

"Do you remember anything about her? It's been so long since she died and the only reason I know what she looks like is from photographs."

"The only thing I remember is the way she smelt – of butterflies and sunshine," I answered. "Like you. And we were only toddlers when she died, it's understandable that we don't remember much." Gently I took her hand in mine. "Don't think of Mother anymore, little sister. We're on our own now, the past is behind us."

I watched as she brought her feet up on the hard bench so that they curled beneath her. She leaned heavily on my shoulder and breathed in deeply. "Thank you, Jasper," she said quietly, her lips grazing over the fabric of my jacket. I wished I could feel them on my skin.

"You're welcome." I laughed once. "But for what this time?"

She looked soberly up at me, her eyes trusting and completely open. "For always being with me. For protecting me."

"How could I ever do otherwise?" I replied, stroking her hair, not caring if people on the busy streets saw us. "You're the only reason I ever stayed at Father's. I couldn't abandon you, plus you were still in school. I would never pull you away from your education unless it was absolutely necessary. We will stay together and no one will ever hurt you again."

Bella was my sister. And I knew that other people viewed our relationship as wrong, unholy, sinful. But _they_ were wrong. I glanced down at the way her body curled towards mine, her dark eyes large and filled with worries. There was nothing sinful in touching and holding her. She was my angel and I adored her.

How could it be wrong to want to give her happiness, pleasure? How could it be unholy to want to show her the wonders of her body?

It _wasn't_, that's how.

No one could tell me that what we did was sinful. No one.

Holding her close to me, I ran my hands over the hem of her jeans, wondering if she had doubts about us, wondering if she knew there was nothing wrong with licking, kissing, sucking. I both heard and felt her sigh contentedly. Ignoring the hordes of people walking by the plastic bench was sat on alone, I dipped a finger into the rough fabric.

Although she couldn't see, I raised an eyebrow. "Wearing panties today, little sister?"

I could almost feel her cheeks heat. "It gets very uncomfortable without panties, Jasper," she whispered, hiding her face in my chest so that her voice was muffled.

I grinned, amused, still touching the hem of her panties inside her jeans. I played with the covered insides of her thighs, stroking her.

"Jasper, people will see." She squirmed almost uncomfortably in my arms. "Stop, you can't do that in public."

"Nobody even cares, Bella. You could strip naked and people wouldn't pay attention."

I paused, suddenly unsure of my last statement. Of course they would notice her, how could they not? She had a seductress's figure and was yearning to be touched. Her pert breasts and tight nipples would attract hungry eyes, those male and female eyes alike would move lower of her stomach to the curling hair that hid the tight, moist sheath inside her. Yes, people would definitely look if she gave her naked body to their eyes.

Suddenly, I felt her body shift close to mind and her eyes were closed tightly as she bit her lip. Unconsciously, I had moved my fingers to her ass, stroking the round cheeks slowly and softly through her jeans. Now I pulled my hands away only to pull her into my lap. Her back pressed against my chest and I pressed her hips down onto me.

I knew she felt my growing erection. I knew she could feel me harden inside my jeans. Bella's hands trembled and she quickly stuffed them into the front pocket of her hoodie to hide her quivering. Then I realized that it was after lunch and I had yet to find a decent job. Dumping the empty paper cup and plate into the wire trashcan beside us, I stood up and set Bella on her feet.

"The search for work isn't over yet," I muttered.

**xXx**

The day wore on like a bad dream from which my only solace was Bella. I wound up acquiring work as a waiter in a mediocre Italian restaurant. I used a false name for fear that anyone might track us down – Jasper Dahl – and made up the other information, hoping no one would investigate is validity. As I filled out the application, I made Bella wait outside. I didn't want her trying to work too.

But, as I filled out the application, the hostess, a blonde, formidable woman named Rosalie, glanced at me and said since no one had applied in months, that I would get the job opening. The application was only a formality.

"Thank you, ma'am," I said sincerely, standing up to leave.

"Just don't make me regret it."

For the first time in so long, I had done something right. For the first time, I had headed into the right direction and done something that would actually benefit Bella and me instead of screwing up our lives.

But when I came through the door and was once again on the bustling sidewalk, Bella was gone.

Panic exploded inside me, hot and sharp with the same metallic tang of terror. I whirled, my eyes scanning the crowd. My heart sped, the blood draining from my face. God, no, this couldn't be happening! Shit, why had I been so fucking stupid as to insist that she stay outside?

"Bella?" My voice sounded strangled and hoarse even to my own ears, barely loud enough for a yell.

A few people turned to me, concerned, but all I knew was that Bella was missing and that suddenly there was a deafening rushing sound in my ears, as if I was drowning in the Ohio River, the current threatening to control me.

Oh fuck, how could I be so foolishly s_tupid_?

With the panic rising to full volume inside me, I called out her name again.

"Yes, Jasper?"

I spun around to see that Bella was standing behind me, her hair no longer in its former ponytail so that the long tendrils lifted in the breeze. Her hands were stuffed deep into her pockets against the cold, her back pack on her back. We always carried our bags with us for anyone could steal them if we left them somewhere.

Relief flooding my senses, I wrapped my arms around her tightly, assuring both my body and my mind that she was actually here. I buried my face in her hair, struggling to keep down my sudden anger. "Jasper, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Where did you go?" I demanded almost harshly, pulling back to look at her. My eyes were almost angry.

"I . . . I went to use the bathroom," she said, confusion and worry coloring her tone.

Such an ordinary answer. Such a completely ordinary explanation that I felt my bubble of fury burst like a needle had viciously punctured the thin skin of the emotion. "I thought I had lost you," I choked, kissing her forehead. "I thought something awful had happened and that this time I wouldn't be able to protect you."

"Oh, Jasper, please forgive me." She hugged me tightly then and I forgot my panic and allowed myself to breathe in her scent.

Then I remembered what I had wanted to tell her all along. Grinning, I held her and twirled her in my arms, my hands lifting her by her ass, making her legs wrap around me. "Would you like to know the good news?"

She smiled. "Of course."

"I got it, Bella. I got the job."

She squealed happily and wrapped her arms tightly around my neck. Yes, for once, I had finally done something right.

**xXx**

I should have let Bella sleep when we got to our abandoned building that night. She certainly deserved it. The sun was sinking lower and I knew that we both were tired from walking the entire day. I couldn't get my mind off those two photos of us on the television screen. Anyone could have taken notice and seen us, recognized us and reported us to the police. I should have let her sink onto the bed and close her eyes to the harsh world that we lived in.

But instead, I told her to take a bath. The grime of the streets had crusted on her skin and I wanted her to be clean. I wasn't as dirty as Bella had been so I decided to forgo my bath until that morning. I lay on the bed while she took a bath, leaving the door open so that I could see her in the tub. Once, she lifted up and leaned over the reach the bar of soap and I saw her dripped breasts rise from the hot water like inverted mountains of desire. The nipples were soft from the water but when her eyes looked up to mine, I saw them harden into dark buds.

When she came out of the bathroom wrapped in only a towel, I glanced over to her. I sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard.

"I have been thinking, little sister," I said. "What do you know of positions?"

She sat hesitantly on the bed, Indian style. The towel rode up a little on her legs and parted slightly. Unbeknownst to her, her still wet pussy was bared to me. "What do you mean?" she said, voice uncertain.

"What I mean is that surely you know of the missionary position, correct?"

She blushed. "Yes."

"Show me."

I stood up from the bed so that she could do as I asked. A dark blush skyrocketed across her face and she clutched her towel tighter around herself. Slowly, I reached down from where I stood and pulled the towel from her body. She shivered slightly and I couldn't blame her, the air was chilly. But I didn't tell her to put on any clothing; I wanted to see her.

"Show me," I prodded gently.

Slowly, tentatively, she laid back on the bed, completely naked, and spread her legs ever so slightly apart. Her eyes were wide, nervous, and I wanted to take away all her modesty so that she would be completely comfortable with me. "Very good," I said, standing before the bed, my eyes riveted on hers. "Is that all you know?"

She bit her lip. "I know . . . a few things from that magazine," she whispered. She meant the Playboy she had seen in the minivan after we stole it.

"Show me, please."

Bella changed position on the bed, moving so that she was on her hands and knees, her ass towards me. I saw that wetness was sliding down her thighs and it wasn't from the bathwater she had just exited. I moved so that I kneeled on the bed, her ass almost two feet away from me, and played with her folds between her legs. "Is it possible that this arouses you, Bella?" I inquired quietly, moving my other hand to touch her ass cheeks. "You're wet here, dripping."

Her moan was so faint that I barely heard it. I slid a finger into her wet sex, pushing it in all the way to the knuckle and moving it in a circular motion. I felt her walls tighten around the digit. Her breasts dangled down, the nipples taut and erect. I watched as a bead of water slid down the soft skin to the nipple, beading on the point before dripping onto the sheets. I was hard inside my jeans but I ignored it for now.

Looking back at her creamy ass, I trailed my fingertips down it, watching as my fingers left small red streaks that disappeared. I leaned down to kiss her left cheek, my tongue reaching out to lick her. She moaned softly, her head dangling down, her wet hair falling over the single pillow on the bed. Then I flicked my wrist and slapped her ass, just enough to where a pink glow spread over the sensitive skin. She jumped, surprised, and yelped. I grinned as she pushed her hips back towards my hand. A thick drop of her arousal fell from her soaked slit, landing on the sheet.

"Did you enjoy that, Bella?" I inquired, placing my hands over her ass, squeezing slightly.

"Y-yes," she whimpered.

"Are you afraid?"

"A little," she admitted.

"Why are you afraid?"

She paused. "Because it hurts a little . . . yet it feels good."

I smiled softly at her hesitance and stroked her pussy. "Many men and women practice spanking, my sweet little Bella. Usually as a way to heighten the other's arousal and sexual sensitivity. It is nothing bad, unless it is intended that way." I pushed my finger into her again, curling it slightly this time. Her hips bucked back to me, her pussy clenching in pleasure, and I suddenly wished I could see her face. But no, I was glad of her position now. The sight of her was making me increasingly hard and I knew I would have to jack off after she fell asleep tonight.

"Would you like me to spank you again?" I asked, trailing my finger down the line of her spine to her ass.

She was silent for a long while and I feared she wouldn't answer. But, when she did finally speak, her voice was soft with embarrassment and pleasure. "Yes."

Obeying her wishes, I spanked her other ass cheek, watching the moisture drip from her pussy and hearing her yelp of pain turn into a long moan of ecstasy. "Is there any other position that you know?" I asked, moving back to watch her.

Slowly, she moved so that she knelt on her knees, her breasts jostling slightly. "The man is under me, though," she explained, seeing my raised eyebrows.

"So that makes three sex positions my little sister knows," I said, moving to her. I pushed her back onto the bed so that her head was on the pillows. I took her thighs gently in my hands and pushed them apart and laid her calves on my shoulders. "Any more?"

She shook her head, looking up at me with wide eyes. "No, no more."

"You have never felt an orgasm, have you, Bella?" I asked, reaching down with my hand to play with the hair over her core, curling it around my finger softly.

Her lips parted slightly and I saw the pulse in her neck flutter frantically. I could smell her arousal on the air, a musky, heady scent that made my mouth ache to taste her once again. "No," she breathed.

"Then I shall give you one. It's damned time you learned."

I leaned down and reached out with my tongue to slide it over her folds.

**

* * *

**

**Damn, guys, I'm so sorry. I keep giving you all these fucking cliffhangers. *sighs* I'm so sorry. SO sorry. Just know that the next chapter will be an extreme lime/lemon/whatever. **

**And because so many people have said that this story reminded them a bit of the book **_**Flowers In The Attic,**_** I went to the library and checked that book out because I had never read it before. And holy shit, it might be embarrassing to say, but I LOVED that book. Haha, my mom had been trying to get me to read it for years but I hadn't. **

**ANYWAY, I was on my vacation when I wrote this because I felt so bad about not updating. I hope you like it.**

**Reading + Reviewing = Faster Updates!!! **

**-Ori**


	7. Discovery

**So, I hope everyone likes this chapter, it's a HUGE one. **

**haha, this Author's Note wasn't that exciting but oh well.**

**

* * *

**

**Bella Whitlock**

Completely exposed, I lay stiffly on the narrow bed, my wet hair fanned out around me. The cool air caressed my skin like the lightest flutter of moth's wings. I could feel sweat begin to appear on my body, a light sheen over my breasts and forehead.

Jasper gently sat my legs onto the bed, pushing them apart so that he could easily reach the place that I had wondered about for years.

My heart raced, and I felt my core grow thick with moisture. I remembered the feel of his tongue on me and anticipation slithered in my stomach, coiling and ready to strike. His eyes flickered up to mine as I lay frozen in place watching his every move. His blonde hair hung over his brow slightly, glinting in the moonlight. His storm-colored eyes were slightly amused yet dark with an emotion that made something larger than butterflies stumble inside my abdomen.

He stroked my thighs softly, sending shivers running along my spine. "Don't be so afraid, my Bella," he murmured, running his lips up my skin and over the place that needed him most.

"Jasper," I breathed.

"Just relax," he cooed into my core, the vibrations of his voice making me arch towards the ceiling as something settled heavy and hot in the pit of my stomach. But the feeling was the opposite of relaxation.

He slid his tongue over my clit and into my entrance, the organ hot and electric inside me.

I gasped, my eyes snapping wide open. My body filled with a building sensation, as if I was slowly making my way towards something cataclysmic. He slowly moved his tongue in a circular motion against my walls.

The moan from my lips was weak and barely audible.

"Mmmm, Bella," Jasper murmured, scraping his teeth over my bundle of nerves. "What is this called that we're doing?" He pulled away, waiting for me to answer.

I whimpered at his absence, biting my lip. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I remembered hearing about something like this on TV before Father had come and demanded that I either watch something educational or read. Father had never let me watch movies in which couples had so much as kissed.

Now, I blushed, knowing what I had to say.

"Yes?" he prompted.

"Oral sex," I whispered.

Looking at my brother, I wondered if this was what Father had been trying to prevent when he had censored what little television we saw. I remembered Father giving me books to read in which he had blacked out any passages he deemed inappropriate.

"Stand up off the bed," Jasper ordered, crossing his arms as he watched.

Shakily, I did as I was told, knowing that if I didn't he wouldn't continue and I would remain uncomfortable. My thighs brushed together, creating the friction I so desperately needed. I bit my lip as I stood naked before him.

"Put your hands on this and stand with your legs apart." He motioned to the metal bar that was at the foot of the bed, part of the bed frame.

His eyes never left me as I slowly walked to the footboard, gripping the thin metal bar.

"Bend a little so that your ass and legs are closer to me than your hands."

Obeying, I was once again reminded of the position I had taken when he spanked me. That's essentially how I was now, my rear pushed out towards him. I focused my eyes on the thin blanket that lay rumpled on the mattress in order to try and forget my embarrassing situation.

My every nerve was wound agonizingly tight, waiting for something to happen. Jasper moved behind me so that I couldn't see him. Immediately, I felt my heart surge and my palms grow moist with nervousness. I turned my head so that I could look behind me.

"Don't move," he hissed. "Stay staring straight ahead."

My fingers tightened on the metal bars as I waited, unsure of what he was going to do. Something brushed against the small of my back, soft and warm.

"I told you not to turn around." His voice was slightly annoyed and I was afraid he would stop. "Now tell me, Bella," he began conversationally as he ran a finger down my spine to my rear. "What would you do if another man touched you here?" he asked, brushing his fingers along the bottom curve of my ass. I moaned quietly, my hands loosening and tightening on the bar.

"Um." I racked my brain for the answer he was looking for. "Tell him to go away?"

He moved my legs wider apart. "Wrong." A sharp slap collided with the wet aching folds between my legs. I yelped in surprise, pleasure shooting up through my core. My juices dripped onto the floorboards. My body ached for more, for him to slap me harder.

"Please, Jasper," I gasped, the hot brick of sensation turning uncomfortable from being left unsatisfied.

"You gave the wrong answer. When another man touches you here, you are to come to me. I will take care of it."

I felt his fingers between my legs and my knees weakened as I struggled to stay immobile. Why was he taking so long?

"And have you ever touched yourself, Bella?" he inquired, slapping my hot sex again, this time keeping his palm there for long enough to pinch the sensitive flesh.

I gasped and arched, my eyes closing against the pleasure. A long moan filled the air around me. I knew he had asked me something, I knew I should reply, but I couldn't persuade my mind to stop writhing in ecstasy and produce an answer. I didn't realize that my legs had moved together again until Jasper kicked them apart with his foot.

"Little sister," he began firmly. "Have you ever touched yourself?"

I swallowed thickly, sweat covering my exposed skin. "Yes," I muttered. A dark blush spread over my face and I was thankful that Jasper couldn't see it.

"Why have you pleasured yourself in the past?"

He moved so that he stood beside me, able to see my expression. I felt two warm fingers under my chin, turning my face up to his. Jasper's eyes were calm and serious as the Plague while he waited for my answer.

There was no avoiding this question. I took a deep breath, preparing myself. "Because I wondered . . . what it would feel like to be . . . touched there." I edited out the fact that it had been him I wanted to touch me. I also left out the fact that touching myself had not been a memorable experience – I had felt no pleasure in it.

He stared at me a moment longer before he released my china and stood behind me again.

"Then you will know ecstasy at my hand," he said, voice gruff. "Prepare yourself for your first orgasm."

His hands were hot as they slid up the inside of my thighs. A shiver of anticipation rolled down my spine, my knuckles whitened as I held the metal bar. I forced my breathing to even, trying to regain some semblance of serenity. But his fingers brushed my aching core and all thought crumbled like moist cake on a fork.

I gasped pathetically, sparks shooting straight up into me, blossoming inside my skin. I felt his clothing brush the all-too-sensitive skin of my thighs and rear. He ran his other hand over the front of my body, pulling at my right nipple before moving to roughly rub my nub.

I groaned, letting my head hang down as I panted for breath.

"Mmmm, do you enjoy that, Bella?" he purred in my ear, his lips brushing my skin. Jasper sank his index finger deeply into me up to the knuckle.

"Oh God," I gasped, my walls spasming around him. "God, yes, Jasper."

He ran his lips over the shell of my ear, sliding his tongue over the auditory organ. "Perhaps I should pop your cherry so that when you do feel a man's cock inside you, you won't remember it with pain." Slowly, he pulled his finger out to rub me almost savagely before he thrust it back into me. My body trembled as long streams of moans left my lips. My knees threatened to buckle but the only thing I could concentrate on was the building pleasure inside me. Of their own accord, my hips began to move in a circular motion, forcing his finger to rub against my walls.

Jasper softly bit the side of my neck, sucking lightly as he continued to slowly push his finger in and out of me. His rough clothing pressed against my back.

"Please, Jasper," I begged, practically weeping for him to stop teasing. "Please, faster."

"As you wish," he murmured.

So suddenly that I had no time to do anything but cry out weakly, he began pumping into me so fast it took my breath away. Oh God, yes; this was what I wanted. Something was building inside me – I could feel it. Something great and powerful. I never wanted him to stop, never wanted him to pull away.

"Yes, my sweet little sister," he purred in a voice that was melted chocolate. "Writhe and squirm all you want but you're never getting away from me. Cum, Bella," he ordered, curling his finger inside me. "Cum now."

As he bent his finger deep inside my core, he hit a spot of such ecstasy I didn't even know existed. Abruptly my eyes clenched shut and stars burst behind my eyelids. I was lost in a sea of pleasure so vast I knew I would never find land again, the waves white-hot as he rubbed my clit. Then a slightly uncomfortable sensation came that was immediately drowned by ecstasy. A ragged scream tore my throat.

The next thing I was aware of was two tanned arms pulling me off the floor to the bed. My mind was foggy with bliss as he laid me on the mattress.

"What are you doing?" I asked when he moved to go to the bathroom.

He turned, holding up his right hand. "I popped your cherry, Bella, while you came. You never felt it." I watched as a bead of blood ran down his reddened fingers. He washed his hands and came back with a warm, wet washcloth and pressed the warm fabric between my legs to wipe up the blood.

**xXx**

The next morning Jasper said it would be best if we both found hair dye. I was slightly sore from the night before but it wasn't uncomfortable. I brought up the option of cutting my hair and he glared at me.

"There is no way in Hell I am cutting your hair, Bella," he said firmly. "It's nearly killing me to admit that we need hair dye."

Jasper's first day working at that restaurant was today at ten in the morning. That meant we had two hours. We walked to the nearest grocery store that stocked hair color, the bleeding sun rising before us like a phoenix from the ashes. We carefully avoided the eyes of the single clerk that worked in the miniscule store, heading back to the dyes.

"Be careful," Jasper said. "I need to use the bathroom. I'll be out in just a minute."

I nodded and he left.

Picking up a box of blonde dye, I wondered what I would look like as a blonde. Would it be too obvious? Would everyone guess that it was unnatural? Moving my eyes to a box of black dye, I wondered what Jasper would look like with dark hair. The image that came into my mind was almost too preposterous to think about. I bent down to look at the dyes on the bottom shelf.

"Excuse me, miss, may I help you?" a kind voice asked behind me.

I turned to see a middle-aged man with balding blonde hair. He had gentle blue eyes and a slight smile. When he looked at me, I saw something inside him flash.

"No thank you," I muttered, quickly turning back to the shelves. "I'm fine."

"Are you Isabella?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper. "Isabella Whitlock?"

I felt sick, my stomach rolling with nervousness. "Um, no of course not," I managed, sounding completely unconvincing. "I don't know who you're talking about." He knew. Oh God, he knew who I was. I had seen it in his eyes. He knew exactly who I was the minute I looked up at him.

Then I heard the electronic musical sound of buttons being pressed. I whirled to see him holding a cordless landline phone to his ear. "Hello? Police? I've found Isabella Whitlock, that missing kid, you know? She's here." He then told them the address of the store.

Horror and fear exploded within me. Like a wild animal, I ran to him and yanked the phone out of his hand, dropping it to the ground. "Please don't do that," I said urgently, ridiculous tears beginning to prickle my eyes. "You don't understand. Please don't."

I wish I had known then how my words would completely affect the investigation. I wish I had been wise enough to keep my mouth shut, to simply run out of the store. But I couldn't leave Jasper and I wasn't thinking clearly as it was. We had to get out of here, Jasper and I had to run. The police were coming.

The clerk took my shoulders in his hands. "I know you're scared, but they're coming. They'll be here, just sit tight for a minute."

"Get your hands off my sister," commanded a dangerous voice behind me.

I turned and relief washed over me. "Jasper!" I cried, throwing myself into the arms of my life-long protector. "They're coming, Jasper. He called the police."

Taking my jacket sleeve roughly in his hand, Jasper pulled me towards the door. But the clerk stopped him. "Hold on now, son," he said reasonably. "I don't know what's going on but you two are staying right here."

"Get out of my way." Jasper looked at him with a glower that would wilt flowers.

"Sit down there and we can talk about this."

"No."

Jasper pushed me towards the door and my face hit the glass hard. I yelped in pain as my elbow hit the metal handle, pain shooting up my arm to my shoulder. I turned in time to see Jasper hit the clerk directly in the nose, breaking the cartilage easily. Blood, thin and red, poured down the man's lips and chin as he groaned in pain. My brother yanked the man's head back by the hair and punched him hard in the gut. I cringed, remembering the man's earlier kindness. The clerk sank to the ground, doubling over in pain.

"C'mon, Bella," Jasper said tightly, pushing the door viciously open. "It's time to go. Now."

I stumbled out the door and tripped over a dirty child that was sitting on the ground. Jasper grabbed me by the back of my jacket, hauling me up.

Then there were blue and red lights flashing everywhere, sirens blaring. Nearly a dozen police cruisers pulled into the parking lot, and I felt all the blood drain from my face. They rushed out of their cars towards us, handguns firmly in their palm.

"Oh shit," Jasper breathed.

I started to run but Jasper held me back.

"Don't," he whispered furiously in my ear. "Whatever we do, they'll catch us now. Just act scared and as if you don't know where you are. I'll think of something later."

He held me securely to his body. I hated that I was so scared of what would happen to us, I hated my weaknesses, numerous as they were. I wished I was more like Jasper, strong, fearless, comforting. But I wasn't. I was frightened and clinging to his jacket as if that simple act alone could save us from whatever happened now. Would we be separated? Would the police go into the store and see the man with the bloody nose?

Then they were on us, pulling both Jasper and I towards the police cruisers, speaking comforting words. Yes, they had found us, yet they hadn't found the store clerk. Not yet.

"Your brother can get in with officer Williams and you, Isabella," said a kindly woman officer, "can come with me." She smiled, showing a row of white teeth.

"No!" I shrieked. "I want to stay with Jasper." Tears rolled down my face. "_Please_."

"I'm sorry, Isabella, that's not possible."

I clung to Jasper frantically, nearly ripping his shirt in my attempt to be with him again as the lady cop tried to pull me away. His tanned hands held my arms tightly, his gray eyes wild and frantic. "Jasper," I cried weakly, my throat thick with tears.

"I won't leave you, Bella," he said roughly, somehow making his way back to me. His arms wrapped tightly around me, burying his face in my hair. I choked back sobs and pressed my face into his chest. I didn't know if this was the last time I would ever see him again, I didn't know what would happen to us after this. So I tried to remember everything about him – the smell of his sweat, the feel of his hands around me, the way his body felt inside the confines of my arms. I couldn't be separated from him, he was my rock, my anchor. He was the one person I could forever turn to, the only one that even understood me. We couldn't be parted.

And then he was no longer there, only air met my skin. My eyes flew open, frantic and overflowing with tears. He was being forced into the back of a black and white car, lights flashing on top.

My soul tore, our separation like a hot brand on my skin.

"Everything is going to be alright," the police woman said.

But no, no it wasn't.

Nothing would ever be alright again.

**xXx**

The group home was full of unwanted children, most of them with a painful and dark past. The food was adequate and the beds were clean. It was on the outskirts of New York, my bedroom window facing the city that my brother and I had escaped to only two days ago. I was silent, as I had been for the past few days. I barely drank or ate and soon I stopped having to use the bathroom. The hunger pains were a pleasant distraction from the agony I was in.

Never in my life had I been away from Jasper for more than eight hours. We had been together nearly constantly ever since I could remember, and now that he was gone, I didn't know how to function. The social worker was kind when she put me in the children's home only an hour after the cop car pulled away with me in the backseat.

"This is only temporary," she had assured me. "Only until everything is sorted out with you and your brother."

"Where is Jasper?" I had demanded, fighting back another onslaught of tears.

"He's in custody right now. For assault," she admitted reluctantly. "But I wouldn't be worried about him," she added quickly, seeing my expression. "The police will sort everything out. The store clerk doesn't want to press charges, thankfully, but the police need to question him. They have assured me that, when they're finished, he will come here." The social worker had smiled kindly then. "You and your brother will be united soon."

But the days had dragged by and still I didn't see him.

No one talked to me. They all kept their distance but stared with open curiosity. I was the girl who had gone missing after her father was murdered. Some of them looked with suspicion, but most were only curious or sympathetic. The social worker came many times those two days, trying to drag the truth out of me, but I was silent.

I knew that if I spoke, everything would come tumbling out like a lake after the dam was broken. Once I began, I wouldn't be able to stop. And Jasper said that he would work something out. What if I told them a lie and it was different than the one that Jasper said? They would know immediately that something was wrong. So I stayed the silent, meager mouse that I had been since I came, crying myself to sleep at night.

Then, at two in the afternoon as I sat in the rocking chair in the living room of the group home, I saw a police cruiser drive up. And I knew. It was finally happening. The social worker had been unsuccessful so the cops had come to interrogate me.

But then officer went to the back of the car and opened the door.

I saw a shock of blonde hair, golden-tanned skin, and a tall figure stepped out of the car.

I was frozen at the window, sitting in that rocking chair. It was a trick, I told myself. They would never let him simply live here with me. No, something was wrong. Without thinking, I flew out of that chair and raced down to the front door and down the steps.

"Jasper!" I cried.

He looked up at me. I ran to him blindly, stumbling a little before I threw my arms around him. His hands were not handcuffed and they easily reached up to cradle my face. I looked up into his eyes and paused. There was something broken in them, beaten. As if whatever they had done to him had snapped that crucial element in him that made him live. It frightened me, that look, and I stared up at him, willing him to come alive in my arms as he had done so many times. To smile and tell me everything was alright.

"He wouldn't talk unless he seen you," the cop explained.

"I would like to be alone with my sister, please," Jasper said quietly, not taking his eyes from mine.

"I'm sorry, son, but I can't do that."

Jasper turned to the officer, his eyes pleading. "Please, officer. Can't you see how this has frightened her? How it's torn her apart? She looks as if she hasn't eaten in days and she's deathly pale."

The officer looked at me and then turned his eyes back to Jasper. "You have five minutes. We can take this inside and you two can talk in the living room. But you can be sure I'll be watching if you run," he warned.

Then we were inside the group home and the officer shut the door behind us, leaving me alone with my brother for the first time in days. I saw the dead, pleading look shed from Jasper's eyes and they blazed the way I had known for my entire life. No, they hadn't broken him. I didn't think anyone could break Jasper. He wrapped his arms so tightly around me that I couldn't breathe, but I knotted my hands in his hair and pressed my face into his neck, inhaling the scent I had missed so much.

And for that one moment I believed that whatever happened next, we would make it out alive and together.

**

* * *

**

**You guys, please don't complain that this was a cliffhanger because I tried so badly for it not to be. But whatever I did, it would have left the chapter hanging a bit so this one, I swear, wasn't really my fault. Blame the story and the fact that 20 page long chapters would be agonizing. **

**Regardless, I hoped you liked it. Please tell me what you think! And I would love to know what you guys think is going to happen.**

**-Oriana**


	8. Innocence Lost

**So, I was asked yesterday why I write such morbid similes (comparisons using "like" or "as" lol). The reason I have such graphic/morbid similes is because they're interesting, different, and I enjoy writing them.**

**For such a happy person, I have a shockingly morbid, dark streak in me. Sometimes I scare myself. Haha. Anyway.**

**btw, I LOVE the ending of this chapter. :)**

* * *

**Jasper Whitlock**

The police had tried to keep the news of our discovery quiet but the press created uproar. Despite their attempts to hide them from me, I saw newspapers with mine and Bella's faces plastered to the front. They made us out to be tragic cases – the brother/sister duo gone missing and now found deep in the heart of New York City. We were the victims.

The two days I had been in custody, the police treated me kindly, but with an air of wariness. For over two days I demanded to see my sister. Refusing to answer the officers, I sat silently, turning over a plan that had started to form in my mind. I desperately needed to see her. I was terrified that something had happened to Bella, afraid that she was being hurt. Her face was constantly before my eyes – her frightened, tear stained cheeks and red rimmed eyes.

And then there was the hate.

It was pungent, potent, and stank like a festering wound left to rot. I had never in my life felt such blinding hate, not even towards Father. Bella and I had been on the cusp of happiness, and the police had torn us apart, ripping her from me like a fingernail from a hand. Leaving me bleeding with no way to staunch the flow. I despised the police with a hate of such magnitude that it ate away at my soul.

Now, Bella was in my arms once again. I buried my face in her hair, fighting back the wild sob of relief that threatened to tear loose. I once again inhaled the achingly familiar scent of butterflies and sunlight.

I thought of Mother then, killed in a car accident when we were two years of age. The car was found in the lake after she had driven it off into the placid waters, but the body was missing. Suicide was the explanation that I had never believed. Mother was never the type to take her own life.

"We need to talk, Bella," I said urgently now, sitting us both down on the couch. "This isn't going to be easy."

"I'm so glad you're here," she whispered furiously, pressing her lips to my neck. Her mouth was a caress I had ached to feel for days.

I pulled away to look at her. "You haven't eaten, have you, Bella?" I demanded sternly. Her skin was exceedingly pale – chalky – and she was slightly thinner than I remembered. It pained me to see her like this, paper-white and fragile from lack of nutrition.

"I've been so worried," she said softly, apologetically.

"From now on you will take care of yourself. No matter what happens. I won't have you starving because of me." I brushed my fingertips over her jaw, tucking a lock of her chestnut hair behind her ear. "Now about our story," I began, refusing to release her. "I thought about just telling them the truth but what if they convict me of involuntary manslaughter and I still do time? There's a chance that they'll let us both off for self-defense but that chance is slim. So we will stick with the story that we crafted before."

"But, Jasper," she said quietly, glancing towards the closed door. "You know I'm not good at lying."

"You're going to have to, Bella; our lives depend on it."

Her eyes were large and dark when she looked up at me. "I know," she whispered.

"Don't be afraid," I murmured, brushing my lips over her cheekbones. "I will never let anything happen to you. I'm such a dick for letting this happen to us."

Raised voices drifted into the room from behind the door – a male and female, clearly at odds.

"We need to leave," I said furtively, grabbing her by the sleeve of her clean shirt, pulling her to the window. "_Now_."

"Where are we going to go?" She looked nervously back at the wooden door that could open in any second.

I tried to pry the window open, gritting my teeth. Finally I moved away, breathing slightly heavier, and looked down at the window sill. "Hell if I know," I muttered. "Anywhere is better than here." The window had been nailed shut and painted over with white slathered carelessly over the evidence. I turned to see Bella pressing her ear against the door. "What the fuck are you doing?" I hissed, moving quickly to her. I was careful to soften my footsteps so that whoever was just outside would not suspect we eavesdropped.

"They're arguing about us."

I touched my ear to the wood, facing Bella, her eyes inches from mine. The thin door did nothing to stop the flow of sound, and I heard the voices as if they were in the same room.

"They're children for Christ sakes," a woman said, exasperated. "If you keep treating the boy like animal he's going to resent you. They've been through a traumatizing event in their short lives."

"We need to question them, ma'am," replied the male, the officer. "The investigation comes first. There _is _still an unsolved murder, if you don't remember."

"At least let them stay here for a week. Let them have a chance to breathe before you question them. Think about the emotional turmoil they've endured."

"Not a week. And besides, I don't make that decision. I'm simply a deputy."

"Regardless, these children need a rest. It's only a matter of time before they snap under the stress."

Bella touched my cheek lightly, gaining my attention. "The woman is the social worker. She has been to see me at least three times a day when you were gone."

I heard footsteps and dragged Bella quickly to the couch before the door opened. Sinking into the soft material, I pulled her against me. Then the wooden door opened and a woman entered the room. She was young – maybe mid twenties – and pretty with hair the color of buttercups and cornflower eyes. She smiled cheerfully, holding a folder in her hands.

"Why, are you two just a pretty picture," she said, showing her bleached teeth.

"And so are you," I said, intentionally looking over her body. I watched as a blush blossomed across her cheeks and a slightly embarrassed smile tug at her lips. "Much too pretty to be a social worker," I continued.

Bella glanced up at me, hurt filling her eyes. But I couldn't explain that this was for both our benefits, not with the woman standing right there. We needed this woman on our side, to convince the police to let me stay in this group home for at least one night.

"On the contrary, I enjoy my work. I am Miss Weber, by the way." She held her hand out for me to shake. Slowly, I took her hand and brought it to my lips, kissing the knuckles before turning it to press my lips to the palm. When I looked back up, her pretty face was scarlet. I felt Bella's hands tighten into fists and I couldn't help but smirk. Jealousy was always something I found attractive in my sister.

"I know that you two have just had a very traumatic week, what with your Father's murder and now being here," she began, pulling a hard back chair towards where Bella and I sat on the couch. She sat down, crossing her long legs so that her pale dress showed the tanned skin. "I figured that it would be better to get straight to the point. What happened the night of your Father's murder?" She paused, looking hard at us, her blue eyes suddenly icy.

When we didn't answer, she continued.

"You realize that the police are doing all they can to capture your Father's murderer but you two are the only eyewitnesses. At least, they assume you two are eyewitnesses since you live in the house with him. Everything is mostly speculation now. They have two possible suspects but your testimony will be the deciding factor."

I pressed my lips hard together, resisting the impulse to run my fingers over Bella's skin to calm myself. This woman would look on us with dissatisfaction and disgust is she saw that. My every nerve was shrieking, telling me to take Bella and run . . . somewhere, _anywhere_.

"You two do realize what your silence can be construed as, don't you?" she asked, her voice tight. "Usually children would be begging for their Father's murderer to be brought to light. It's strange that you two don't speak . . ."

The door opened again and the officer that had brought me here walked in. "Miss Weber, I need to speak with you." She shot us a withering glare before closing the door between us.

"We _have _to leave," I whispered furiously to Bella. "She knows, or at least has a suspicion. If we stay they will find someway to split us apart. Our only choice is to leave."

Her eyes were wide and anxious. "But the windows are nailed shut and that door is the only way out!" she hissed.

"We'll go tonight. Somehow we'll go."

I hated the hopelessness of our situation; I hated feeling as if there was no way I could save us. Caged anger burst inside me as I gritted my teeth, my fists tightening. I growled and rammed my fist into the wall, creating a dark, circular hole. I glared with satisfaction at the gaping darkness that was so much like our life now, devoid of happiness and peace.

"Isn't it wonderful?" the Weber woman exclaimed when she burst back into the room. "You two are to stay here for three days!" Her eyes found the hole in the South wall, disapproval tinting her eyes.

To my surprise, Officer Williams left me at the group home with Mrs. Weber and Bella. I was to sleep in a room with a dark haired boy named Eric who had obsessive-compulsive disorder. The other children in the home looked at Bella and I with distaste, some with suspicion.

To say that I spent the majority of that day planning our escape would be an understatement. It was the only thing I thought of. My eyes constantly scanned for un-nailed windows and doors without locks. The Weber woman finally left us alone to "mingle" with the other unfortunate inhabitants of this hell hole.

At dinner, when the two dozen or so orphans gathered in the large dining room, Bella and I sat alone at the end of one long table. I could feel their stares like a slithering snake on my back. I gritted my teeth against the impulse to demand what the hell they were looking at. Bella nearly inhaled her food, barley taking time to breathe between bites. I was glad she was eating again – I hated feeling her bones, knowing that my actions were starving her.

"Hey, freaks," a smug male voice said, close behind us.

I ignored whoever it was, taking a bite of the broccoli casserole on my plate, wishing my taste buds had the decency to rot off so I wouldn't have to taste the shit.

Something hard hit the back of my head and I choked on a mouthful.

"I said hey, you retards."

I dropped my fork onto my plate, preparing to stand up. Bella looked up at me from across the table, her eyes flickering to whoever stood behind me. "Jasper, don't," she warned. "We're already in enough trouble."

"That's right, listen to the bitch and chicken out," the voice prompted from behind me.

With my lips set in a hard line, I stood and turned to look upon who had just insulted Bella. He was shorter than me, with spiked blonde hair and baby-blue eyes. His arms were crossed over his chest as he looked up at me, seemingly undaunted by our size difference. The faces around us, all ages, looked on with curiosity, hoping for a fight.

"You're the freak that stabbed your father, aren't you?" the blonde boy asked.

"Stop it, Mike," a girl with sleek brown hair said.

"Shut up, Jessica," he spat.

"Fuck off, Blondie," I muttered, pushing him away from me, already sick of his games. "Go play with your cock."

"Bold words from a guy that fucks his sister," Mikes sneered.

Without pausing, I sank my fist into his gut, listening as he gasped, doubling over. Vindictive satisfaction dripped over me like thick honey, sickeningly sweet. "Never speak that way about my sister again," I said lowly, my voice deadly as air bubbles in a blood vessel.

"Jasper!" Bella hissed, her hands tight on my shoulders. "Stop."

As if emerging from a thick fog, I blinked twice, realizing that Mike had stumbled up. Blood trickled down his lips and chin. Had I hit him after I knocked the oxygen from his lungs? I stared down at my hands, looking at the ruby-colored liquid smeared over my knuckles. Slowly, I brought my wide eyes up to stare at the expectant eyes of the unfortunate orphans.

"What is going on here?" a sharp feminine voice demanded. I whirled to see Madam Bovary, the mistress of the group home, striding towards me, murderously angry. Delivering a stinging slap to the side of my face, she pulled Mike roughly to his feet, heedless of his injuries.

"Nothing," I muttered, turning to Bella. I could see in her dark eyes that she believed I had just made a disastrous mistake. What if they separated us because I had acted so impulsively?

"_Nothing_?" Madam Bovary dropped Mike into a chair and grabbed me by the hair. I gritted my teeth, glowering into her sharp eyes. "I will not condone violence," she said firmly, tightening her fingers painfully. "You think that simply because of your situation you can do whatever you like? I think not."

Abruptly she stalked out of the dining room, yanking me after her by my hair. Pain, strong and unyielding, shot through my nerve endings, beginning at the roots of my hair, spider webbing into my body. "No, don't hurt him!" Bella shrieked, rushing to stop Madam Bovary. "Please don't."

Madam Bovary pulled up short, appraising my sister. "He'll get what he deserves. I will not allow violence here and anyone that is foolish enough to start something will be punished."

Bella's eyes went frantically to mine, and I gave her a look that silenced whatever she might have said. There was nothing Madam could do to wound me, nothing Madam Bovary could do to make me repent. That dick had insulted Bella – he deserved what he got.

**xXx**

Madam Bovary shoved me into "my" room and barred the door from the outside.

I remained there for four hours, all the while my fury and indignation boiling inside me like a hot stew filled with human appendages.

We would leave tonight – before the police had a chance to question us, before anyone could lash out at Bella again. We would leave this place, I would make sure of that even if it cost me my hands.

During dinner, before Mike had made himself known, I had noticed that there were only locks on the doors leading outside and that these locks were the kind in which one must have a key to pass through, even from the inside. That meant the only possible escape could be a window. What about the cellar? Surely there were windows there, albeit small ones and maybe Madam Bovary had failed to nail those shut.

That plan was only speculation and filled with holes that could trap and execute us – but it was the only shred of escape we had at the moment.

The world outside my window was dark, relieved by the artificial light, when Madam Bovary released me from the bedroom. Her dark hair was pulled up into a bun that hung slightly off the left side of her head, and lipstick was smeared on her mouth, as if she had just ceased kissing. And the lipstick clearly wasn't her own.

She saw my critical stare and quickly wiped the pink lipstick away. "The next time you do anything like that, your punishment will be worse, understand?"

I nodded, beginning to wonder about her orientation. Quickly she strode off, calling back to inform me that lights out was in one hour and that she would check each room afterwards.

Moving downstairs, I noticed Bella sitting alone in the living room, staring at the TV with sightless eyes. Her hair was tangled and a bruise bloomed on her throat. Quickly I went to her, trying to smooth her hair.

"What happened, Bella?" I asked.

She slowly looked up at me. "A girl said that you were sinful, unholy, and that you and I were going to hell for being so close. I slapped her and it caused a fight." Fear entered her dark eyes. "Are we going to hell, Jasper? Are we sinning?"

I sat on the couch beside her, pulling her into my lap and stroking her hair. "No, little sister, we are not going to hell. Don't allow stupid girls to plant lies in your mind; don't let them under your skin. They know nothing." Wrapping my arms around her waist, I pulled her tightly against my chest. I ran the tip of my tongue over the delicate skin just under the side of her jaw, tasting the salt on her skin.

"But, Jasper," she countered. "You _are _my brother."

"I don't care if I'm Madam Bovary herself. What we're doing is not wrong. So don't let others tell you it is." My eyes ran down her tangled hair. "Tonight might be the only night that we have shampoo so I suggest you bathe before lights out. When two in the morning rolls around, meet me in the kitchen downstairs, okay? Since we don't have our things, it will be both easier and harder to travel." I pushed her out of my lap, making her stand on her feet.

"At two then," she said, looking down at me.

"Yes, two a.m. In the kitchen. We will pack some food and leave. Now hurry and shower."

The rest of the night passed achingly slowly. I showered and grabbed one of Eric's backpacks, shoving it under the bed I was to use tonight. I hoped he wouldn't realize that one of them was gone. I intended to take it when Bella and I left tonight.

**xXx**

The large house was quiet and dark as I eased open the bedroom door, glancing over at Eric to make sure he was still sleeping. He lay curled on his side, hugging his pillow tightly in his arms in a lover's embrace. Smirking, I slipped out into the hall, Eric's empty bag on my back. Bella and I were both broke, our possessions confiscated and not yet returned. We would have to acquire money somewhere and soon.

The carpet in the hall softened my footsteps, making me silent as a rotting corpse. I wondered if Bella was already in the kitchen, waiting for our departure. I hoped so.

A thud at the end of the hallway made me halt in step, straining my ears towards where the sound had come from. Then I heard a moist sound, like lips parting from a passionate kiss. Slowly, I edged towards the end of the hall where the stairs led down to the first floor. There was a softer thud this time, a muffled moan accompanying it. When I peered around the corner towards the sounds, I saw two figures in the corner, locked in a passionate embrace. A scrap of clothing was lying on the floor, a bright swath of red against the dull wood floor. My brow furrowed in confusion, there was so much hair. Feminine hair, long and sleek. Then one of the two pulled back and ran their lips down the other's throat and I saw why I had been so confused.

Madam Bovary was dressed in only a sheer pink slip as she suckled the girl's throat. I recognized the girl named Olivia, her red hair in thick tangles, her pink lips parted in ecstasy. A shiver of revulsion rippled down my spine and I quickly turned, waiting until they made a noise, no matter how slight, to creep quickly down the stairs.

I refused to think about if what they were doing was even legal. Olivia was still a minor, sixteen, and Madam Bovary was the mistress of this orphanage, graciously called a group home. They weren't even concerned with being discovered although they were within easy reach of Madam's bedroom door.

The kitchen was quiet and dark, but I saw a figure crouched in the corner.

"Bella?" I whispered as quietly as possible.

"Jasper!" She rushed to me and wrapped her arms tightly around my waist. "How are we going to get out?"

"Through the cellar. I'm counting on the hope that they haven't nailed shut those windows. But first we need to fill this." I showed her Eric's bag and went to the cupboards, stuffing nonperishable goods into the fabric. Crackers, peanut butter, bottles of water, packages of tuna. Anything that wouldn't go bad in a few hours was stuffed into the black bag; I didn't pause to think about whether we even liked what I was getting or not.

Our time was running out. If anyone came into the kitchen for a midnight snack, we were screwed. When I was finished and nothing else would fit into the bag, I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her out of the kitchen.

"Where is the cellar?" I asked, my eyes nervously moving to the stairs, hoping Madam and Olivia weren't still in the hall.

"Over here," she said, quickly pulling me through the living room to a door that I had never seen opened before. "The washing machine and dryer is down here." The door opened without a sound, for which I was thankful, but the old steps down into the cellar creaked. I cringed, expecting sirens and screams at any second. "Look," Bella whispered in the darkness when we stood on the cold concrete floor of the cellar. She pointed to the only window through which I could see the bright lights of the far away nightlife of New York.

The window was high, near to the ceiling, and the only way to reach it was by standing on the washing machine that sat like a squat toad under it. I swung myself up onto the cold white plastic and focused on the window.

"Thank God," I muttered, pushing it easily open. I gazed critically at the small opening the window created. Was it large enough for us to crawl through? "Come up here, Bella," I whispered. "You're going first." When she was beside me on the washer, I pushed my bag through the window so that it dropped only half a foot to the dying grass outside. "You're going to have to squeeze; it's a tiny opening."

Bella wiggled through the window without any trouble and dropped down to the ground just outside. "Come on," she hissed, glancing around to see if anyone was staring out of windows at us. After a few minutes of struggling, I managed to crawl onto the harsh grass, breathing heavily before I turned to shut the window quietly. When I looked up into Bella's eyes, she was grinning triumphantly.

"We did it, Jasper," she whispered. "We got out."

"We're not out of danger yet, Bella," I murmured, pulling the bag onto my back and glancing around. "As soon as we have a vehicle, I'll relax."

"How are we going to get one?"

Slowly, I looked at my little sister, her supple body and smooth skin, wide eyes and dark hair. She was a temptation for any man. "What would you say about being bait?" I mused.

"Excuse me?"

"You will hitchhike without me, and when a car stops, we'll knock the driver out and take the car." I swept her hair back from her shoulders and angled her face up. She had showered tonight as I had suggested and a pleasant scent wafted from her body. Leaning down, I brushed my lips over her forehead, smiling. I pulled her over into the patch of trees behind the group home, my unease fading as we got out of sight.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Strip," I ordered. "What do you have besides that sweatshirt and jeans?"

"Only a tank top."

"Fine then strip down to your panties and bra, then put on this tank top." I dug around in the plastic grocery bag she had brought, pulling out the blue top.

"What?" she shrieked. "I'm not walking around in my panties and a tank top."

I took her face in my hands. "I know you don't want to, Bella, but you have to. It will most likely be a man that pulls over and offers you a ride, alone, and we can't afford to have more than one guy in the car we take." I stared deeply at her, hating that I had to share her with anyone, even if they didn't touch her. "I hate this, I do, Bella. But you have to. No one can possibly resist you if you dress like that. You'll be cold for a few minutes but as soon as some asshole offers you a ride, you can put your clothes back on."

Reluctantly, she pulled off her jeans and hoodie, handing them to me. Her sneakers didn't really go with her new skimpy outfit, but I doubted that any man would be looking at her feet with her peachy ass and full breasts on display.

"What do you think?" She turned to me expectantly.

"You are sinful," I said lowly, my eyes roaming over her body. "Any man that passes you up would have to be gay." I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her away from the group home, towards the highway. Our top priority was to get a car. Then we could go wherever we wanted – Phoenix, Seattle, Chicago, anywhere. As long as the law didn't follow us.

When we were at the highway, I stayed back under the cover of the trees as I walked parallel to Bella. She walked on the edge of the highway, her legs whitened under the pale stare of the full moon. Her hair lifted in the breeze and she shivered, her dark eyes turning to me for reassurance. I wondered who would be the horny Samaritan to offer help to the half naked girl walking the highway.

Headlights appeared, shining on Bella's scantily clad form and I didn't have to wonder any more. The black Porsche slowed, the electric window rolling down. I crept to the back of the Porsche, making sure the driver didn't see me. I caught the beginning of his words.

"What is a beautiful young lady like you doing out on the highway dressed like that?" His voice was smug. I could nearly hear the lust in his voice. I peered through the back window at him. Good Lord, he was nearly seventy. Revulsion filled my stomach, anger flushing through my veins.

Bella paused and I realized we hadn't come up with an explanation for why she looked the way she did. "I'm so sorry to bother you, sir," she said shyly, barely covering her disgust. "But do you think you could help me? I'm heading west."

"Why of course. A gentleman always helps a lady. Get in."

My fury pulsed hotter and Bella opened the door, climbing into the front seat of the Porsche. I quickly got in the backseat, shutting my door the second she did so the man didn't become suspicious. The man's eyes lingered on my sister's long, bare legs, moving to her breasts covered by her tank top.

He winked at her then. "Is there anywhere I can take you, baby?"

I quickly unlaced my shoe with a speed only achieved by pure fury. Then I curled my fists around the long string. "Yeah, get your dirty eyes away from my sister," I growled, pulling the shoestring tight around his neck. He gasped and clutched at the string with his fingernails but I used my feet to pull tightly against the back of the seat, gritting my teeth.

Bella gasped in the passenger's side seat. "Don't kill him!" she hissed.

"I won't," I growled, yanking back on the shoestring as the man writhed in his seat. "I'm just waiting until . . ." Then the sleezy man slumped in the driver's side, seemingly dead. "Until he passes out," I finished. Quickly, I checked for his pulse. It was faint but still discernable. Pushing him out of the car and rolling him through the grass into the patch of trees at the side of the highway, I went through his pockets, pulling out his wallet. Then I rushed back to the driver's side of the Porsche, climbing in.

"He's going to die!" she cried, frightened.

"Bella, he's going to be fine," I said calmly. "Someone will find him eventually and besides, he only passed out. He's not dead." Pulling back onto the highway, I accelerated to eighty, rushing to leave this nightmare our lives had become. Looking into the rearview mirror, I silently hoped that he fucking died. He was nearly seventy, and he had looked at my seventeen year old sister with desire, lust. The visions that filled my mind were like salt to a wound. I accelerated, gritting my teeth, tossing the man's wallet into her lap, telling her to look through it.

"I never want to see New York again," she spat, glancing out the window.

Surprised, I turned to look at her. I had never heard my sister speak this way before, with contempt and distaste. The events following Father's death had changed both of us, made us realize the true meaning of starvation and fear. I feared that no matter what I did to preserve Bella's pure soul, our life would strip it from her, tarnishing and hardening her heart.

Innocence lost.

**

* * *

**

***sighs* okay, so there was no lemon in this chapter. But it's setting the stage for the next few chapters. The next few chapters are probably going to be my favorite in the whole story. Or at least, among my favorite. But I hoped you liked this chapter!**

**Thank you so much guys for reading and please review. It is much appreciated. *grins* And don't worry all my smut-happy friends, there will be lemons to come, I promise. *winks***

**REVIEW! *kiss***

**-Oriana**


	9. Sheathing the Sword

**WARNING: One part of the smut included in this chapter is not for the faint of heart in that it is kinky and graphic. I'm serious about the kinky part. I just wanted to warn everyone.**

**

* * *

**

**Bella Whitlock**

The elderly man whose black Porsche we had recently stolen was named Malcolm Worth, born October 14, 1936 according to his driver's license that had expired five years ago. He had six hundred and twenty-eight dollars in his wallet and four business cards for adult movie stores. Revulsion rippled through me again as I remembered the way his watery eyes had slid over my body, observing each exposed pore of skin.

The clock on the dashboard read 3:15 a.m., the night around us only relieved by the double bright streaks the headlights created. I could no longer find the strength to try and pull on my clothing. Fatigue washed over me like a wave I couldn't deny, and I felt my eyelids droop. The heat was turned up, melting my frigid bones.

"You can sleep, Bella," Jasper said kindly when I began to nod off. "Get in the backseat."

Gratefully, I did as he suggested. I remembered my initial surprise at finding that this Porsche had a backseat. Did they all have backseats? Or was it simply this one? But my exhaustion blocked all thought and anxiety from my mind and I quickly fell off into sleep.

The dream I experienced that night was startlingly vivid. It was filled with hot hands, wet mouths, and flesh sticky with sweat. I felt Jasper push himself into me, stretching me, and hot, blinding waves crashing into my body. I woke gasping, lying on my back with my legs spread open, my hips lifting towards a man that wasn't there.

"Are you alright, Bella?" he called back to me.

I quickly looked up to see that dawn's first probing fingers caressed the sky, sending violent streaks of ruby and amethyst bursting from the horizon. The soft light barely provided any illumination in the car. "Yeah," I managed, sitting up and leaning against the cushioned seat back. "I'm fine."

"We're passing through Virginia now. I figured we would head southwest for a while." He paused.

The place between my legs throbbed and I glanced down to see that the light blue cotton was stained darkly with moisture. I was coiled tightly, having woken before I achieved the height of feeling I had felt when Jasper thrust his fingers into me. Never had I felt such an overpowering emotion as that before. I wanted to experience it over and over, to once again explore that universe of pleasure I had been so recently exposed to.

My core throbbed insistently as I gazed down at it. Biting my lip, I quickly pushed my legs together, feeling a blush spread over my face.

"So, little sister," he began, "what did you dream about?"

I looked up into the rearview mirror to see his eyes on mine. The gray depths stared directly into mine, slightly amused. Did he somehow know what I dreamt? "Why do you ask?" I said, my voice gruff from unsatisfied desire.

"You sure as hell sounded as if you were enjoying yourself." He stopped speaking and then gestured to me. "Climb into the front seat."

Embarrassed, I climbed over the middle consol and sat in the passenger's side seat, ignoring the way my thighs brushed together, intensifying the pent up feelings inside me. I sat stiffly, looking out the windshield at the encroaching dawn. I expected him to say more, to remark on the wetness between my legs or the way my hips began to move unconsciously, trying to give myself some sort of release, but he didn't. At least, not for a few minutes.

"Mmmm, fuck," he growled lowly. "I can smell you."

I glanced surreptitiously at him from the corner of my eye. When I spoke, I heard my own naïveté but I wanted to know. "Is that a good thing?" Trying furtively to sniff under my arms, I didn't smell anything other than the deodorant I had used at the group home we had left only hours before.

"Is it a good thing that I can smell your arousal like a perfume on the air?" He laughed once, mirthlessly. "Well, it certainly isn't bad."

He said no more on the subject even though I waited for a few minutes. Slowly the uncomfortable feeling began to dim but it had grown to such a pitch that it _had _to be satisfied.

Hoping he wasn't watching, I slowly unclasped my hands, brushing my fingers over the fabric between my legs. Immediately the pleasure was so intense I was forced to close my eyes tightly, the muscles in my legs tensing. My breath caught quietly. Slipping my index finger into the bottom hem of my panties where my right thigh met my hip, the tip of the finger brushed over the slick folds and I bit my lip, rubbing my own clit roughly.

My heart beat erratically, both from pleasure and the fear that he would see what I was doing. I focused on keeping my breathing even. My legs opened slightly more and I felt that dark place between them open in response, making a soft, moist sound akin to parting lips. I paused, my eyes flitting to him.

Jasper stared out the windshield at the lightening sky, his knuckles perhaps a little too tight on the steering wheel. I wished it was still night so the darkness could hide my movements easier.

Pushing my fingers deeper into my panties, I felt it sink into me. My walls tightened around the digit and my hips lifted a little. Oh God . . . Oh God. My thought process was as distracted as my heart.

"Fuck, Bella," he muttered, glancing at me.

I froze, a blush sky-rocketing up my neck and cheeks. My hand stayed where it was, my index finger deep inside my own cunt.

"Take them off. Now."

There was no question of what he meant. Embarrassed, I quickly pulled my hand away and yanked my panties down my legs. The heat from the vent blew over my wet sex, sending shivers rippling up my spine and down my legs. Jasper's eyes flitted towards me, lingering on the dark hair covering my core. I heard him breathe in quickly and look back to the road.

"Turn towards me and lean back against the door," he said, his voice thick and rough.

Hesitantly I did as he asked, moving so that I looked straight at him, my back pressed almost painfully against the armrest that jutted from the passenger's side door. The sky was beginning to light to gray, red and pink streaked through, creating a hazy maze the color of raw meat. A blue sedan sped past us, nearly taking off the mirror from Jasper's side of the Porsche. I pulled my knees to my breasts, wrapping my arms around my legs.

"Spread your legs and continue touching yourself."

"What? Why?" I realized that, as I opened my legs, he had an unhindered view of me.

His cobalt eyes, when he turned to me, were caustic. "Because you obviously need release." He stared hard at me for a moment, telling me to go on, before he turned back to the road.

My hands shook as I reached down, spreading myself with my fingers. I felt a thick drop slide down my skin from my core, dripping onto the light colored leather seat. Jasper's eyes locked on my thick soaking folds and he swallowed audibly.

Suddenly he pulled off the highway and put the Porsche into park.

"Come here, Bella," he said roughly, turning to me. Without waiting for me to answer, he took me by the waist and sat me on his lap, straddling him. A fire blazed behind his eyes, his hands tight on my hips.

"Jasper?" I whispered tentatively. My hair hung down, creating a screen around my face.

He tucked my hair behind my ears and pushed my shoulders back so that I pressed against the steering wheel. "Who were you dreaming of, Bella?" he inquired casually, moving his thumbs in a circular motion over the skin of my hips.

I bit my lip, reluctant to answer. I had hoped he wouldn't ask this. "Um . . . you," I barely managed.

A smug smile spread over his full lips. "What would those girls at the group home say of you having wet dreams about your own brother?"

Before I thought to keep my mouth shut, I asked, "Wet dreams?"

He smiled devilishly. "A wet dream, dear sister, is a dream in which you have sex of some sort, whether it is anal, oral, or vaginal." He slid a finger down the tips of my folds. I jumped in surprise and accidently brushed the front of his jeans. Under the fabric was an unmistakable hardness that twitched at my touch. Jasper groaned, the sound a deep rumble, and grit his teeth hard.

Taking my hands in his, he placed my palm over my own heat, my juices coating my skin. Then he moved his hands to his own pants, undoing the brass button and zipper. Unable to take my eyes from him, I watched as he pulled down the fabric concealing himself.

There was the blonde curling hair that surrounded his member, his sac mostly hidden by the fabric of the boxers he hadn't bothered to pull completely down. Jasper's penis stood erect, long and hard, the head pulsing slightly. Simply gazing at him made more liquid spill from my entrance, my hips unconsciously lifting.

"I have deliberated between maintaining your innocence and taking you myself," he started, taking my now slick hand and sliding it down his shaft. "But there is nothing I can do to keep life from stripping it anyway."

"W-w-what are you doing?" I asked, hating the weak way my voice stuttered.

The heat from the air vents blew onto my back, cars speeding past on the highway. Somewhere in the back of my mind I was worried that we would be discovered, but the thought was only a fleeting concern amidst more pressing matters such as the scorching heat emitting from his palms as they pressed against my hips.

"Although your hymen is broken," he began silkily, drawing me close to him. His shaft pressed against my entrance, the pulsing head drawing my eyes like a magnet. My face colored slightly but I was unable to look away from the organ that so fascinated me. "Though your hymen is broken you are still technically a virgin since you have yet to experience a man's cock inside your pussy."

Taking his member in his hand, Jasper slid the head over my slit, my juices beading on it. I gasped, my back arching with a pleasure so intense it seemed impossible that the source was so small an action as the rubbing of male and female anatomy. I leaned heavily back onto the steering wheel behind me.

A low, animalistic groan vibrated through his throat, the sound alone sending shivers running along my skin like the flutter of butterfly's wings. His hands moved from my waist to brush the undersides of my breasts, the nipples already hard inside my bra.

"Tell me, Bella. What was your dream about that caused you to react so eagerly?"

My hands were in tight fists on his shirt, clutching the material almost desperately. I opened my mouth to try and answer with an explanation I hoped was even halfway coherent when I felt something thick and hard slip into my entrance a few inches, my walls already beginning to stretch to sheath him.

A weak cry of surprise and pleasure left my lips, my heart thundering with the uneven beat of a disoriented horse fleeing a rabid lion.

"Fuck," he groaned, gritting his teeth, all thought of the question he had just asked me, gone. His hips jerked up, sinking him deeper into me.

Immediately my knuckles tightened around the material of his shirt, my muscles constricting and my mouth opening in a pathetic groan of uninhibited lust. When he had pushed his fingers into me before, I had been so tight that he had to squeeze to insert both his middle and index finger. Now, as he paused with half of his thick penis inside me, the feeling was almost painful.

His head fell back and he panted. "Shit, Bella, you're so tight. Oh fuck." He bucked his hips again, thrusting into me again.

I stiffened, my body battling between pain and ecstasy. My throat burned with the effort of my gasps. "Jasper . . . that hurts." My voice was pitiful and I wished I hadn't said anything at all.

"Then I must loosen you in some way," he muttered, his voice so thick with unfulfilled desire it was almost unrecognizable. Jasper pulled out of me and I wanted to weep for his absence.

My body was a taut, unyielding copper wire, crackling with electricity that was slowly being increased in voltage until the metal hummed impatiently. My muscles were chorded with stiffness, tight in anticipation. I was strangely empty now that he was no longer joined to me.

I felt him slide once again into me and I moaned deeply. Confusion whirled in my mind though; why did he feel smaller?

"Open your eyes, Bella," came his smooth voice, "and see what is fucking you."

I concentrated on opening my eyes which seemed to flutter absurdly before my vision focused. I could nearly feel how glazed over with need my eyes were as they found his face. His storm-dark eyes were serious, staring unrelentingly into my own. Then I dropped my gaze. Jasper's hard, engorged penis stood erect, the shaft about six inches away from me. A drop of thick clear liquid beaded on the head, sitting atop the slit. Small bluish-green veins were visible in the long shaft, pulsing with what I could only describe as a Herculean effort not to plunge viciously into me.

But his penis wasn't the thing that was slowly being pulled out of my core . . . so what _was_ in me?

Abruptly he thrust whatever-it-was quickly into my core. I cried out, arching off the steering wheel.

"Look, little sister. Look down and see what is fucking your pussy." The erotic quality in his voice made a familiar wetness leak from that drenched canal within me.

Biting my lip hard enough to taste the sharp, bitter tang of blood, I looked down. In his hand was something faintly familiar yet still unrecognizable. My eyebrows furrowed as my distracted mind tried to put a word to the object. Drawing it out of me so that I could see and finally understand, Jasper held it up. Thick sluicing liquid dripped down the handle.

My hairbrush. The one I had brought from the group home.

He held the bristled part in his hand now, using the tubular shaped handle as a replacement for his member. The handle seemed to be about the thickness of an American quarter and perhaps five and a half inches long.

"Lick it clean," he purred, moving his free hand to rub my nub.

My eyes widened as I stared at him, then glanced at the brush handle from which dripped my own juices. I had never tasted the liquid that poured from me, had never thought to place a drop on my tongue. Out of both curiosity and desire to please him, I leaned forward and slid my tongue over the black handle. The liquid was thick and strange tasting, slightly bitter.

I watched as his eyes darkened, causing ardor to erupt between our flesh with all the velocity and danger of Mount Vesuvius the day it destroyed Pompeii. He took the brush and positioned it at my entrance, plunging deeply into me, careful to keep the bristles away from the delicate skin of my folds.

I gasped and writhed on his lap, my heart sputtering and my toes curling. The ridged grip of the handle rubbed against my walls, sometimes so roughly that I groaned and lifted my hips into it. I was now accustomed to the size and feel of something long and hard inside me and it seemed that whatever he did only increased the boiling ecstasy within me. I was shameless in my need.

"Oh God," I gasped, panting frantically. "Oh God, please Jasper."

He leaned in to me, his lips brushing my ear. His voice was silken, melted chocolate as he slowly drew the tip of his tongue over the curves and indentations of my ear. The handle of the brush was moving faster inside me, at angles that hit spots along my walls that made me scream, gasping and clinging to him.

"Jasper," I cried out weakly, pushing my hips towards that brush.

His pace slowed, moving the handle of the brush agonizingly slowly out. I groaned in frustration. I was so close yet again to the blinding ecstasy that he had given me before and now he stopped.

"Don't stop, Jasper," I pleaded, my eyes clenched closed as I moved my hips in a circle around the two inches of the handle that was still inside me. My moan was weak and rasping. "Oh please, _please_, don't stop now."

Abruptly he grasped my hair by the roots and gently pulled back so that I leaned against the steering wheel behind me, my head thrown back. I was vaguely aware of the passing traffic to our left.

"The next time you have something in you, it will be my cock," he promised, his voice no less than a growl.

Then he began plunging the handle quickly, viciously into me, still taking care to keep the bristles from me. Violently, I was pushed over the edge, drowning in the tidal waves of my orgasm. My body stiffened, my walls tightening around the handle, and a ragged, hoarse scream tore from my chest. All at once, I felt strangely numb before my nerves exploded into ecstasy.

"You're a screamer, little sister," Jasper said when it was possible for me to think again.

A strange sort of peace enveloped me, the same kind of bliss I had experience after my first and earlier climax. As my eyes wondered about the interior of the tiny black Porsche, I saw that Jasper's erection was a thing of the past. His penis was now soft. I wondered vaguely if he had been touching himself as he pumped me with the handle of the hairbrush.

Quickly, Jasper zipped his pants back up, hiding away the thick organ that had been inside me for only less than a minute before it was replaced with a brush.

"If we want to stay ahead of the police, we must keep moving," he murmured, brushing my tangled hair out of my face, his eyes kind. "I'd sure as hell hate to be caught now. Especially when you're in such a delicious position." His eyes raked over my body. I still wore my bra and tank top although I was naked from the waist down.

I blushed darkly, something I seemed to be doing frequently.

"Breakfast time," he said, pulling back onto the highway.

**

* * *

****Okay, so you guys don't have to tell me. To me, I felt that this lemon was nothing but shit. I'm so incredibly sorry. For some reason lately I haven't been writing ANY good chapters. I don't know what's wrong with me.**

**But regardless of this fucked-up lemon, I hope you review. It would make me a lot happier! *wink wink* *hint hint***

**-Oriana**


	10. Porn

**So, there were tons of different reactions to the last chapter because of the hairbrush thing. Haha, I don't blame anyone who was freaked out by it.**

**Also, I hope no one is expecting Jasper to be sweet and nice all the time. He's a had a terrible past, as has Bella, and that effects people in different ways. If Jasper seems hard and cruel at times, that's because he does have a dark streak that comes out at times, especially when he does things like strangle men with shoe laces. He's a very tortured and confused young man right now.**

**And I just wanted to say thank you to an AMAZING author, reviewer, and friend of mine, island-surfer. She has a great story y'all should check out. She helps me with ideas and such for not only this story but for others as well, like Sex Toy which is now completed.**

**

* * *

**

**Jasper Whitlock**

My eyes were drawn to that hairbrush as if by some kind of magnetic pull. I made myself focus on the highway and the thinning traffic as we went further away from civilization. The black brush lay between the two front seats, above the automatic gear shift. The handle needed to be cleaned now, yet neither of us wanted to stop to fix it.

Bella was now completely clothed, jeans and a sweatshirt hiding away her lovely skin. The atmosphere between us was tense in the aftermath of what we had just did. Unthinkingly, I remembered the feel of her hot, moist walls tight around my cock. She was so much tighter than I had ever imagined. Oh fuck, so much tighter.

I clenched my hands on the steering wheel, shaking my head to clear it of distracting thoughts. We had yet to pass any kind of place where we could stop to get something to eat.

Bella shifted in her seat, uncomfortable.

"Perhaps you should check around and see what the old codger's got stashed around here," I suggested, glancing at her.

She said something too low for me to hear and opened the glove compartment. My eyes lingered on the smooth pale skin of her hands, the fingers long and thin.

Shit, I wanted to feel her again. I wanted to slam into her relentlessly and feel her pussy milk my cock. It had been agony to pull out of her, to withdraw from a carnal heaven. But I had hurt her. I had hurt the one person I loved. God, I _would_ be inside her again, though. I had pulled out of her because I didn't want her to feel any pain, especially in sex. I hoped to God that the brush handle had stretched her because I didn't think that, when my dick was in her again, I could pull out. There was only so much moral and physical discipline a man had.

"Oh . . ." she breathed. "This guy was s_ick._"

"What?" I glanced over at her. The glove box was still open and photographs were strewn over her lap. My eyes caught on one in which a teenage girl was doing something obscene with a dog. "Son of a bitch," I muttered, glancing back at the road in revulsion. "What the hell was he doing with those?"

"I don't know but it's disgusting." She pushed the photos back into the glove box so quickly that they could have been made of scalding iron. "I'll check the back."

Bella and I were heading southwest. We had our destination set at somewhere around Topeka or Oklahoma City. We had to get far away from New York and Pennsylvania, away from anyone that might recognize us. We had to change our looks somehow also, to ensure that we couldn't be identified even if we came across someone that had seen our pictures. But for now, we had to run.

"Oh my God," she breathed, horrified, her voice faint from the backseat.

"What did you find?"

"_Look_." She leaned forward over the middle console, holding out her hands. I glanced down, my eyes widening.

I swore, gritting my teeth.

In Bella's left hand was a revolver. It was a simple gun with the standard six chambers. The silver of the barrel gleamed in the light of the rising sun. And in her right lay what appeared to be a black handgun – a nine millimeter.

"Why do you think he had the guns?" she asked quietly, climbing into the front passenger's seat. "They were shoved under the backseat."

"More than one concealed weapon," I mused. "I don't know, Bella, why he had them. Possibly for protection."

Then Bella's stomach rumbled audibly, insistently. She blushed slightly, shifting in her seat.

I laughed. "We will stop in a few hours so we can get food and maybe you can get another change of clothes." We passed a mile-marker, now only in single digits as we neared the Virginia-North Carolina state line. "And if you like, tonight we can rent a hotel room. That way both of us can take showers and get a decent nights rest."

She turned to me. "Are you sure we should do that? Since we left not too long ago?"

"We're nearly in North Carolina, Bella," I pointed out. "That's far enough from New York that no one will recognize us." We were heading south at the moment. I wanted to avoid the Appalachian Mountains that snaked from Northern Georgia and extended up into Maine. So we would drive down to Georgia and then move West. I didn't mention that it was just as likely for someone to recognize us since our pictures had been flashed on national television. I was trying to calm not only her, but me also.

Bella and I ate the food I had gathered from the group home, the food I had stole from the cabinets and stuffed into Eric's bag. It wasn't a decent meal, only crackers and peanut butter and chopped tuna stuffed into aluminum pouches. I couldn't help being thankful for taking the small tin of mints. The tuna was awful on the breath. Bella used the endless hours of driving to search the Porsche better. She found a baseball cap and a digital camera along with other paraphernalia.

"McDonald's or Arby's?" I asked when I finally decided it was safe to pull off onto an exit. It was just after three in the afternoon and the sun was beginning to sink in the sky. We were a little North of Atlanta, Georgia, now on our way West. We passed large blue signs advertising the restaurants and lodging that could be found at the exit.

"Um." She chewed her lip, thinking. "Arby's."

As we stood in line inside the restaurant, I hoped that no one would check the license plate on the Porsche. My mind was not on the food as we ordered and I simply said the first things I saw listed on the menu. Every glance that was geared to me, seemed, at least in my mind, as if they knew – as if they were condemning me for each of my sins, no matter how seemingly insignificant. Then my mind shifted, remembering the man we had deserted on the side of the road. Had he been discovered yet? And if so, was he still breathing?

**xXx**

Among the choices of the hotels at the exit, Bella and I chose a hotel that was clean but not expensive. We didn't know what would happen in the future and we both agreed it was wiser to spend as little as possible of the six hundred dollars.

The hotel room had one bed, a desk, and a television with no remote.

"Do you think anyone will recognize the car?" Bella asked as she tossed her bag to the carpeted floor - the bag that now contained the 9 milimeter hand gun. I had insisted she keep it in her bag while I had the revolver in mine.

"No. They'll have no reason to check the plates and even if they do, we can simply take another." Reaching down, I pressed the button to turn on the television. The screen flickered to life, pixels of colors creating pictures on the screen.

The TV was turned to Fox News, the pretty blonde anchor speaking dramatically of a new disaster. When my hand reached out to switch the channel, I heard our names.

"The man said that he did not see his attacker but that the girl that lured him out of his car was about eighteen with long brown hair. Early this morning the man, seventy-three year old Malcolm Worth, was discovered in the forest just off of Interstate 84 by two teenagers who had went out for a walk. Paramedics were called to treat the man's injuries which mainly consisted of purple bruising around the neck from strangulation . . ."

"I didn't lure him out of the car!" Bella cried indignantly.

"Shhh," I hissed impatiently. "He's just changing the story so he doesn't look bad. What do you think his family would say if they knew he picked up a young girl late at night?"

The blonde anchor continued. ". . . Worth is receiving medical care as we speak and will be released from the hospital soon. The strangest development in the story, however, has been that Worth indentifies the girl as seventeen year old Isabella Whitlock who was missing for nearly half a week before being found in a convenience store in New York City with her brother. This identification has led the police to believe that Worth's attacker was Jasper Whitlock, her brother."

A man began to speak, her co-anchor. "Yes, Hester, but the real question here is why did such docile and tragic siblings become violent? These two escaped from the group home they were put into and apparently strangled the man until he passed out, dumped him on the side of the road, and stole his car. There has to be some driving force behind their decisions."

The blonde, Hester, began speaking again. "Regardless, a warrant has been issued for the arrest of both Isabella and Jasper Whitlock . . ."

This time there were no pictures flashed onto the screen. I felt my heart become lead, sinking down . . . down . . . down. They were searching for us, the man hadn't died like I'd hoped. He had lived to tell the police about us.

"What are we going to do?" Bella asked, her tone pure helplessness. "They're going to arrest us!"

I took a deep breath, trying to remain calm while my mind screamed that Bella and I had no way out of this. "We keep driving. As long as we keep moving they can't find us. If we have to, we'll go up to Canada."

The blonde anchor whose name I now knew as Hester Prynne, smiled before the TV switched to a commercial. "But, Jasper," she insisted. "They'll find us eventually! We can't run forever!"

"Bella, look at me." I walked to her, grasping her hands tightly in mine. Her dark eyes lifted to mine, the depths full of doubt and uncertainty. "Whatever happens to us now, I will protect you. No matter what it takes, I will not let them arrest you." I paused, interlacing our fingers. "Do you trust me?"

She hesitated, searching my eyes. "Yes, Jasper, I trust you."

"Then know that I will never let anything happen to you."

I turned and changed the channel, having heard enough of the Hester Prynne woman and her co-anchor. Bella glanced at the TV and sat heavily down the bed, her eyes widening. "What is that?" Her voice was faint and slightly filled with fascination.

"Porn," I answered. "It comes free with the room."

The silence in the hotel room was thick as we both stared the screen, only punctuated by the erotic sounds coming from the TV. On the screen were two "doctors" in white coats giving a woman what had started out as a pap smear. Now the blonde man was busy plunging his cock into her pussy as she gasped on the examination table. The other man, brunette, knelt over her, his knees on either side of her throat and pushed his dick into her mouth, bucking his hips so hard that for a moment I was worried he'd gag the woman.

"Do people really do that?" she whispered.

Turning to her, I saw her slightly parted lips and gently heaving breasts, the way her legs were pressed tightly together. Could she be aroused by such a crude display? "People do a lot worse than that, Bella," I answered. "The human race does things you would never even imagine." Her eyes met mine inquisitively and soon her face was the color of a rose. "Come here," I murmured, holding my hand out to her.

Slowly, hesitantly, she stood up from the bed. I stood three feet from the television screen – three feet from a threesome. I watched as her eyes flickered to the screen. She bit her plump bottom lip, the blood draining momentarily from it. "Jasper?" Her voice cracked and she cringed slightly at the sound.

Pulling her to me so that I stood behind her while she faced the flickering screen that was filling the hotel room with foul words and moans, I whispered in her ear. "Close your eyes." My hands rested at her waist, running over the hem of her shirt. "Are your eyes closed?"

"Yes," she answered, uncertainty in her tone.

Slipping my fingers under her shirt, I gently cupped one of her breasts, the soft material of her bra running silkily over my fingertips.

"Now tell me," I began, moving my lips up the side of her neck. "Did you find the porn erotic? Are you wet?"

My left hand moved down her stomach and inside her jeans to cup her panties. The cotton which had only been slightly wet, now flooded with liquid, hot and thick. A satisfied smirk spread over my lips. My Bella's body was a whirlwind of sensation and stimulus, a wonder box of unknown desires. "Yes," she answered breathlessly.

Her back, pressed against my chest, was taut. Slowly I drew my palm from her, using both hands to unbutton her jeans. "Yes, you find it erotic or yes, you are wet?"

She nearly choked out her next words. "Yes . . . I find it . . . erotic."

I pulled her sweatshirt quickly over her head and kissed her newly exposed shoulder. "Then open your eyes and watch it." It was difficult to gauge her reactions since I was behind her, yet I knew when she looked again at the TV from the way her body stilled and her muscles tensed.

As her eyes watched the porn on the television, I unhooked her bra and slid the fabric from her skin. I watched as her two globes dropped without the support of the bra, bouncing slightly, the nipples dark and hard. The sight hardened my cock further, making my member twitch, and I bit back a groan. Visions filled my mind of my cock rubbing against those breasts, tit fucking them.

My tongue slid down her spine, moving slowly down to the hem of her jeans as I knelt down behind her. Chill bumps spread over her skin, a shiver rippling down her spine. "Jasper," she started as my hand began pulling down her jeans while I knelt behind her. "What are you – "

"Watch the porn, Bella," I interrupted. "Watch how the man fucks her ass, how they are little better than animals up on that screen."

Her body quivered as she stared at the TV set. The sight of her trembling form made my dick clench and my balls turn blue. I wanted to teach her everything about sex, show her the multitude of ways people joined together. I wanted to be inside her so badly my whole body seemed to pull towards her. My cock rubbed against the inside of my clothing in ways that made me grit my teeth to cut off my groan. Unconsciously my hips jerked forward, rubbing the back of her knees roughly enough to where her legs bent a little before she straightened them again.

"Shit, Bella," I growled, setting my jaw. Quickly, I yanked her jeans down her legs, tossing them aside, exposing her long pale legs. She gasped in surprise, biting her bottom lip as her eyes struggled to remain on the screen. God, she was nearly dripping through her panties, the cotton stained darkly with the evidence of her desire. The sight of her like that – legs slightly apart, hands at her sides, chest heaving as her eyes followed every dirty move the once-again threesome made on television – was a fantasy that I had only dreamt of once or twice.

The screen cut to a shot of the man's cock, as long as mine but so thick that I wondered if he had hurt women with it.

"Do you see that man's dick, little sister?" My voice was low and guttural as my hands slipped up her legs slowly, the delay heightening the pleasure when I finally cupped her core. "Imagine all the woman who have licked it, fucked it, wanted it. Lean forward a little and hold the television by the sides tightly," I ordered. "You're going to need it."

She did as I said, her body slightly bent now.

Licking my lips, I pulled her panties down her legs. "Fuck how can you already be so wet?" She had an ocean of arousal between her thighs, the liquid gathered on the inside of her panties. For a moment, I wondered if she had ever seen porn before, video-taped porn at least. Without me touching her, she began to move her hips in small unconscious circles.

"Jasper . . . I want . . . you, I want you." Her voice was thick with need and a long moan left her lips as I licked up the wetness that had dripped to her thighs.

I groaned, savoring the taste of her on my tongue. "And what do you want?" I asked, gripping her hips with my hands so that I could control her pelvis. I pushed her legs farther apart and moved so that I knelt under her pussy. Bella should have grown to be a pornstar, or at least something that showed her luscious body.

"Everything," she panted.

That one word went straight to my hard cock and I took a deep breath to keep from thrusting into her at that moment. Moving my hands to her ass, kneading her, I moved my tongue over her outer folds. She moaned weakly, her knuckles tightening on the television.

"Yes! FUCK, YES!" came from the TV, the woman screaming as she lustily rode the blonde doctor.

Bella's head hung down, her eyes clenched shut and her hair falling around her face. "Ohhhhh," she moaned. Sucking her folds into my mouth, I bit the delicate skin, scraping my teeth over them. The muscles of her pussy clenched and loosened, her breasts dangling, nipples erect.

"So you want everything, do you?" The vibrations of my voice penetrated her core, sending shivers skittering across her body like the dance of insect legs. My voice was calm, yet my body was alert and yearning to fill her. I fought with my lust, pushing it viciously away so that I could focus on her. Clamping my mouth directly over her slit, I plunged my tongue into her. She gasped, her body clenching spasmodically and her arms quivering nearly violently.

"Oh, Jasper," she panted, her hips beginning to move in circles around my tongue. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," she groaned in rhythm with my mouth. I ran my tongue along her moist walls, plunging it into her again. Then, spreading her ass cheeks, I sucked hard on her pussy and slid a finger into her ass.

She cried out, arching slightly. "Oh fuck. That feels so good, Jasper." I wondered if this was her first time cursing. "Please, Jasper. Oh God, don't tease me."

Pushing my finger deeply into her ass, I increased the pace of my tongue. My mouth savagely assaulted her pussy, my teeth biting her and my tongue thrust deep inside her cunt.

Then, abruptly, I pulled away from her, letting the cool air of the hotel room replace my hot mouth. She whimpered in frustration and turned to look at me questioningly. But I couldn't bear it any longer. My balls were screaming in agony, drying to feel her. Shedding my clothing like an unneeded husk, I stepped towards the desk that sat beside the bed, pulling open the middle drawer. Sure enough, the condoms were in a tidy box in the back of the drawer. I figured a place like this would have free condoms somewhere in the room. Opening the box and lifting out a single foil square, I turned back to her. I lifted my eyes to hers.

"I hope you're loose enough, little sister, for this time I will not stop."

Her eyes widened when she realized what I meant. Her mouth parted in a soundless O. Then her eyes traveled down my body to my pulsing member and my sac below. I felt the heat of her gaze like a hand on my skin, every pore of my flesh filled with a longing so intense it blinded me to all else but the unclothed woman standing with her legs spread while porn played on the TV.

Then I stepped and positioned my cock at her entrance, our skin sticking together with sweat. I pulled the condom quickly over the head of my penis, rolling it down so that my length was completely covered.

"Put your foot on the tabletop," I said gruffly.

Shakily she obeyed. "Like this?" She had placed her bare foot on the table, beside the TV, the screen illuminating her face and breasts in a glow more unearthly than moonlight. Her new position spread her pussy lips more, making my entrance into her easier.

"Mmmmm, yes, exactly like that," I purred, licking the hollow behind her ear. My cock pressed against her ass now and I bent my legs to slide into her core.

I groaned animalistically as my member slowly sank into her, first the head, then each inch of the shaft. She gasped, now clutching wildly at the TV, her pussy impossibly tight around me. Pleasure, hot and lethal, shot through my system. I bit roughly onto her shoulder, the motion muffling the shameful sounds I was making.

This – _this _– was what I had waited for. For years I had dreamt of this, imagined the way our bodies would fit together. I had even fucked another girl, telling myself that it was Bella I was taking, it was Bella who I tasted on my lips. But of course, it hadn't been. How stupid I was to believe that anything could compare to Bella. She like a cake I wanted to consume again and again, to suck out all the sweet icing from her folds. I wished we had days to continue this. I wanted to explore each and every jewel of her body.

"Oh please," she begged, her voice almost a sob. "Faster, _please_!"

In one swift motion, I rammed my cock up into her. She staggered and fell towards the TV by accident, my member pulling out of her. She cried out and I stepped towards her. She was pressed against the TV screen now, her breasts causing slight static electric shocks to be given off. Her arms were wrapped around the TV set, her nipples pressing into a televised penis.

Then I slammed into her.

She screamed, her cunt clamping down on my dick hard.

How could I have stayed away for so long? How could I have denied her time and time again, telling myself that her innocence needed to be protected? I had been utterly and completely foolish. Now, as she panted, writhed, and screamed with me inside her, my mind seemed to turn off. My thoughts no longer governed my actions; now my body took control. There was only her skin against mine, my lips on her neck, my hands maneuvering her hips easily. It didn't matter whether or not we were blood relatives, _this _was what I wanted.

"Jasper," she panted, clutching desperately at the television, her breasts flattened against the screen.

My need was a brutal, commanding thing. My only thought was that I had to satisfy it. It reared up within me like the angry head of a viper, fangs bared and dripping with desire. I thrust up hard into her, impaling her deeply onto my throbbing cock, our hips smacking together. My balls swung slightly.

"Fuck," I growled. "Fucking scream for me." My eyes clenched shut as hot pleasure boiled my blood and scalded my skin.

Without warning, she turned in my arms, now facing me. My dick moved roughly inside her as she turned towards me. Her face was achingly beautiful in her ecstasy. Her eyes closed tightly, her lips parted as she moaned, the wet pink of her tongue peeking out at me. Her hair was disheveled, falling haphazardly around her face. Bella's fingers clutched at my shoulders, her body leaning heavily against mine with me deep in her.

"I'm so . . . so close," she gasped, moving her hips a little.

"Then I will make you scream as you cum," I said, my voice rough. Cupping her ass in my hands, I lifted her up, her legs wrapping instinctively around my waist. My lips were hot on her throat, sucking as I went quickly to the bed, setting her on the very edge. As she lay half on the bed while I stood, I set her legs on my shoulders and thrust deeply into her tight soaking pussy.

She screamed, her voice blending with that of the woman on TV. Bella arched off the bed, her hands clutching the bedspread desperately. My chest heaved and I pounded into her, our desires burning bright as a house fire. She met each of my thrusts with her hips. I felt her cunt tighten as she climaxed, the clenching of her walls drowning me in pleasure. I couldn't stop even if I had wanted to. I was close to release and I couldn't stop; I plunged again and again into her.

"Oh God, again," she cried out. "I'm so close again!" She arched, lifting her hips.

I gritted my teeth, pulling out of her. One final time, I rammed my dick into her wet canal up to the hilt, my sac slapping her skin. With a deep shuddering groan, I came, releasing into the condom.

"Oh YES!" she screamed, cumming twice in such a short time.

And still, the porn on the television continued, this time featuring a different couple. They fucked each other, barely taking time to breathe, echoing the very thing Bella and I had just done.

**

* * *

**

**So Bella and Jasper finally did it! LOL. haha, hope you liked it.**

**If anyone has anything they'd like to see happen in this story, PLEASE tell me. Also, if you have any ideas for some of Jasper's "lessons" it would really be helpful because my imagination is running a bit dry right now.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW! *kiss***

**-Oriana**


	11. Hijacking Emmett

**Okay, I feel that I need to say that, in real life, the very idea of incestuous couples freak me out. Shivers of horror ripple down my spine when I think of any type of brother/sister, father/daughter, mother/son, relationship and it quite literally scares the shit out of me.**

**I don't approve of it in any way IN REAL LIFE. Which means it's a good thing this is fanfiction, right? I apologize for anyone who are freaked out by the general nature of this fic, but you can't say I didn't warn you . . .**

**btw, can I say that I think that freckles on Jasper are hot? I do. Oh holy hell, I think they're sexy. *swoons***

**

* * *

**

**Bella Whitlock**

Slowly, I was capable of rational thought. I was perched awkwardly at the edge of the bed, my legs dangling off the side. Jasper stood between my legs, his handsome face contorted in the aftermath of orgasm. Opening my eyes wider, I watched him pull out of me, his member oddly pale colored. When he exited me, I acutely felt his absence. Then he carefully removed whatever was on his penis, dropping it into the trashcan.

I sat up, wondering what he had just thrown away. "Jasper?" I asked, my voice slightly hoarse. "What was that?"

He looked up at me, surprised. "A used condom," he answered.

"Oh," I said lamely. A blush spread over my face not only because I hadn't thought it being a condom – which I had heard of but never seen – but also because of utter disregard for his nakedness. Despite my embarrassment, I couldn't keep my eyes from roaming over him.

Since we had fled Philadelphia, his already defined muscles had hardened into thick chords on his arms and into abs that made my stomach flutter. His golden tanned skin was toned evenly and beautiful, a faint splattering of freckles adorning his shoulders, barely imperceptible. His penis hung between his strong legs, and I made myself look away.

Then I realized I was also naked and my skin darkened with blood as I pulled the bedspread awkwardly over me. He laughed lightly and walked to me, lying on the bed beside me on his side, his head cradled in his hand. "Your modesty is too cute," he said, brushing a lock of my hair from my face.

"Cute?" I asked dryly, raising an eyebrow. "More like crippling."

His lips twitched as he tried to hide a smile, his confederate eyes on level with mine. "Yes, cute. Although I would like to look at you." Gently, he tried to pull the bedspread from my fingers but I held it securely. My eyes accidently grazed over the curling hair between his legs and his soft member nestled there. My blush was revived again in all its glory and I moved up the bed to the pillows, snuggling under the covers. When I raised my eyes to his, I saw he was trying to keep from laughing.

"What?" I demanded more harshly than I intended.

"You have the cutest ass I've ever seen."

Oh God. I pulled the blanket over my head and blushed into the pillows, although unable to keep the smile from my face. He thought I had a cute . . . ass? I bit my lip to hide my smile but the effort was useless. Then I felt the blanket being pulled back and there was the face I had known all my life, there was the only one I could ever trust in this world.

"Don't hide your face from me please, Bella," he said softly, pulling me to his body that was now under the blankets too. "Although, if you wanted to play hide and seek I'm sure that we could find some way to spice it up a little."

We hadn't turned off the television. The glass screen was still filled with the virile form of a man bucking his hips into a woman's mouth. Although my cheeks colored slightly, I stared in fascination, my back pressed to Jasper's chest, his penis against my lower back. The actor's groans grew more and more in volume and his hands tightened in the woman's hair. I knew that he was approaching orgasm. The woman pulled away a bit just as he came and I saw whitish liquid spurt from his member into her mouth. In a way, the porn was disgusting, but it was also so interesting that I couldn't bring myself to look away. Was that what Jasper meant a few days ago when he said that things would be messy if I continued to touch him?

I turned in his arms, hoping my intent wasn't too obvious. My eyes were on level with his neck now and I had to tilt my head up to look at him. "Jasper?" I began, hoping I could actually voice my thoughts.

"Yes, Bella?"

Contentment radiated from his face, his eyes truly untroubled for the first time in years. His expression gave me confidence and I looked down at his chest, at the way my breasts against the broad expanse of his skin. Was I the cause of his happiness? "Can I . . . can I touch you?"

"Of course," he said without thinking. Then he paused and looked seriously down at me. "Are you sure, Bella?"

I smiled and nodded up at him. The porn on the TV had made me curious. Pushing back the blanket, I moved down his body. I watched as the muscles of his lower abdomen tightened when my fingernails brushed them by accident. I straddled his legs, blushing a little, feeling his gaze running over my naked breasts, stomach, and the dark hair below. Lowering my gaze to his penis, I stared for a long moment. I couldn't honestly say that his member was beautiful; it did, however, make butterflies start in my toes and flutter up through my legs, stomach, and chest. It made me crave what we had done only minutes before.

I had never believed that sex could be anything like what I had just experienced. I had always thought it seemed terribly awkward the way I perceived it. I had never imagined the complete and utter pleasure I would experience. And I wanted it again. Over and over, I wanted to experience the wonder that was the joining of male and female bodies.

Reaching down, I ran my fingernail hesitantly down his semi-hard shaft. The muscles of his member tensed, almost rippling as they loosened and tightened. He groaned softly, the sound barely audible to my ears. I glanced up at his face to see his eyes riveted on me, his lips slightly parted. A satisfied smile spread over my mouth.

I cupped his member, drawing my hand from the base to the head, watching as each muscle tensed. Moving my fingertips over the head of his penis, I wondered what it would be like to take him completely into my mouth like the woman on TV had.

"Do you know what makes children, Bella?" he asked, his voice strained.

I glanced up at him. "I already told you I have." I accidently pulled too roughly on him and he groaned deeply, his jaw taut with strain. I bit my lip, noticing the bead of liquid that leaked out from the tiny slit in the head of his penis.

He took my hand in his and moved my fingers over the head of his member, the liquid now on my fingertip. "Do you see this? This is only a little of what I ejaculate when I cum. If I cum inside you without a condom, the sperm in it will find its way to your egg and fertilize you, creating a baby." His deep, gruff voice sent tingles through my thighs and core. He let go of my hand then, running his fingers down my throat to my breast, touching my right nipple.

I bit my lip hard, stifling my moan. Then I leaned down and ran my tongue in a thick line up his shaft to the base of his penis. The skin of his penis was softer than anywhere else on his body and delicious. His cock stood hard and straight. Jasper's hands knotted almost painfully in my hair, pulling my mouth tighter to him. I moaned softly over his member, moving to the end of him to take him in my mouth. I tasted another drop of liquid bead on the head, moving my tongue over it and, in curiosity, plugging the slit I found there. His hips bucked up into my mouth, driving him inches deeper. Holding his hips for balance, I leaned down, filling my mouth with his length.

He groaned deeply, the sound rumbling from deep within his throat. I felt brave, strong, as I pleasured him. He wasn't telling me to stop, and I wouldn't have listened even if he had told me to. I wanted to see his face as he experienced that precious blinding ecstasy that was climax. His body was solid and strong beneath me, his tanned skin so different from my pale flesh.

I scraped my teeth lightly over him, loving his responses. Then I took him as far into my mouth as I could, stopping when he hit the back of my throat. He still was not completely in, though.

"Good God, Bella," he growled, his cock twitching inside my mouth. "Oh fucking hell. Relax your throat," he instructed.

I did as I was told and he gently lifted his hips and I discovered that I could fit more of him into my mouth. Curling my tongue around him like a Popsicle, I used my teeth.

"Bella," he panted, his chest heaving now as his hips bucked. I fought the impulse to gag, instead pulling him a little out of my mouth and sucking hard. "Bella, I'm going to cum," he warned, his voice gravelly. "You don't have to swallow."

Giving me no time to speak or think, he came with a shuddering, violent stiffening of his body. Liquid spurted from his penis into my mouth. Instinctively I swallowed, the slightly salty liquid sliding easily down my throat. His fingers tightened in my hair, holding my face securely to him. I wasn't sure he could have moved then even if he had the mind to. Two more spurts of liquid filled my mouth and I swallowed, sucking on him to make sure that he was empty. My eyes looked down to see his tight sac, then it loosened.

I looked up at him, keeping my head low since his grip on my hair almost hurt. After a long moment, he opened his eyes and unknotted his fingers from me.

"Welcome to the world of oral sex, little sister," he said, pulling me up to lie beside him. "You really should have been a pornstar."

"I don't know about that . . ." I pulled the blanket over us, using the motion to hide my blush.

"Well, I do." He pulled me tightly to him, our chests pressed together. "And you fucking swallowed." He licked his lips appreciatively. "Simply thinking of it is making me hard." I felt the truth of his statement against my lower stomach, pressing insistently into my skin, sending shivers over my body.

I didn't know what to say now. I felt as if my supply of words was exhausted and I couldn't bear to speak another syllable for fear I would sound silly. Yet I was strangely proud of myself for what I had just done. I was learning to be more than just a shy girl with long hair.

Jasper stood up out of the bed, walking easily to the desk beside the bed. He was so unashamed of the fact he wore not a stitch of clothing. I watched as he opened the middle drawer and pulled out a box. My eyebrows furrowed as I watched, trying to discern what it was he held in his hand. "What is that?" I finally asked.

"A free box of condoms," he answered. "Would you like to see?"

I chewed my lip nervously and nodded. He sat back down on the bed beside me, opening the box and pulling out a square package. Jasper held it out to me and I hesitantly took it in my fingers, turning it over. "How does it work?"

"Let me show you." Taking the foil square from my hand, he ripped it carefully open and pulled the latex out of the package. His fingers were long and slim, tanned by the sun. I wondered for the hundredth time how it was possible that every inch of his skin was so evenly tanned, even his penis was colored the same light gold as the rest of his body. His blonde hair was tangled and disheveled, hanging over his forehead enticingly. Slowly, he drew the condom onto his member, explaining how it worked. "Condoms are used for pregnancy prevention, obviously. The semen – the liquid that you swallowed a few minutes ago – gathers here." He touched the tip of his condom-sheathed penis. "It is unhealthy to use the same condom more than once."

"I wonder who invented them," I mused, not realizing I spoke out loud.

"I don't know, but whoever did sure as hell made a lot of money." Jasper's voice grew strangely sad and distant, as if he was thinking of things he would rather forget or ignore. He stared at the flickering screen of the television, unseeing. The sky was darkening now, the sun sinking below the horizon in preparation for another night. So much had happened since the death of Father only a week ago. I felt as if I had aged centuries, as if the world had suddenly changed, defying all I thought I knew. I suddenly vehemently wished that I could simply press rewind like on an old-fashioned VCR and turn back life. Yet, despite the hopelessness of our situation, I knew that I wouldn't change anything we had done. Everything we did, we did because we had to.

"What's wrong?" I asked, touching his arm lightly.

He glanced down at me, his gray eyes still dark with sadness and a strange sort of internal anger, a self-reproaching fury. "How can this end well for us, Bella?" he asked softly. "They have warrants out for our arrest. We might have two years at the most before they catch us, even if we did somehow manage to elude the police."

I reached up to stroke his face. I had never seen such vulnerability in him before. For that one moment, I seen past the iron barricade he kept around his emotions, the fortress he had created during all those years with Father. Jasper had always been stronger than me, more capable. I had always believed that he never experienced the mental and emotional agony I felt after the ridicule that forever accompanied beatings from Father. Somehow Jasper had managed to retain his sanity and dignity. But now I realized that he had endured everything I felt, keeping his pain safely away from his expressions. He had created a steel wall around his heart that few, if anyone, ever saw inside.

I cupped his face in my hands, forcing him to look into my eyes. I remembered how Jasper had comforted me so many times before, had somehow brushed away all concerns so that my worries seemed silly. "Somehow it will work out," I said firmly, my right thumb moving slowly over the sandy stubble on his chin. He had neglected shaving that morning and I was sure I felt the effects that on the insides of my thighs. Somehow, the short hair along the line of his jaw made him even more handsome than if he had a smooth face. He was coarser, more rugged.

"How, Bella? How the _hell_ is this going to work out?"

I sighed, biting my lip. "I don't know," I admitted. "But it has to work out. Like you said, we can leave the country if we have to. Maybe we could go to Mexico instead of Canada." I brushed back his blonde hair, reveling in the feel of the silky strands running through my fingers. "But it _will_ work out, Jasper. I know it will."

He sighed and kissed my forehead. "You know, we should really do something to change our looks. So it's not so easy to identify us."

"What would you suggest?" I asked, welcoming the change in subject.

"Hair dye would probably be the most effective."

"I could always cut my hair," I suggested.

"_No_," he said firmly, his eyes snapping electricity. "You're hair isn't going to be cut. I don't even want to dye your hair, Bella. Cutting it is not an option." He took my right hand in his, bringing it to his lips. His touch sent a small spark of lightning surging through my nervous system, making the hair on my arms stand on end. "Your hair is too beautiful to abandon."

**xXx**

Early the next morning, Jasper went to the nearby dollar store that held hair dye. He insisted that I stay in the hotel room with the door locked. I could see how reluctant he was to leave me alone, especially in a place like this, but we would stand less of a chance of being discovered if only once of us went. I didn't know what color dye he would buy but I hoped that I wouldn't look absurd in it. I was sure that blonde would be too drastic of a change and that everyone would see through the charade. He said that he was going to walk to the store instead of taking the Porsche.

When he left the hotel room, pulling his bag onto his back, I felt myself deflate like a party balloon the day after the festivities. I sighed and fell back against the bed. I wore my jeans that had seen days of wear without soap and one of Jasper's t-shirts, refusing to wear the hoodie that had begun to stink a little from grime and the sweat of fear.

Then I stood up to change the channel on the television, embarrassed by the moaning and cursing that seemed to come from the speakers in a continuous flow. However, when I stood before the TV, I paused, staring at the screen.

A woman lay straddling a man backwards, his hard penis in her mouth while he licked between her legs. I had never seen a position like that before. It seemed slightly awkward to me, yet the couple acted as if it only came natural, which – now that I realize that these two were actually pornstars – it probably did come naturally to them. Then I blushed, realizing I was intently watching porn in a sleazy hotel room. I changed the channels using the buttons on the side of the TV, pausing only a few moments on the news to make sure that they weren't talking about us again. They had moved on to a tsunami that had swarmed over somewhere near Taiwan, discussing the destruction that was being wrought.

After a few minutes, I settled on watching a lifetime movie that seemed decent. To busy myself, I looked around the hotel room, taking the little bottles of shampoo I found in the bathroom and then grabbing the small, surprisingly-clean washcloths too.

When I opened my bag to stuff them inside, I saw the black handgun that Jasper had insisted I carry. Glancing at the hotel room door, I pulled the gun out of my bag. It was loaded with only two bullets – Jasper had taken the rest out. Running the smooth metal of the barrel over my fingers, I wondered if I could ever have the courage to use it, if I could ever have the strength to pull the trigger and end a life. I held it in my hand, my arm straight, as if I was aiming at someone. The gun felt awkward in my hand and somehow _wrong_. I hoped that if we ever needed to use these weapons, that Jasper would be the one to wield them.

Then the hotel room door crashed open and my head snapped up. His chest was heaving and he gripped a white plastic grocery bag in his hand, filled with what looked like smallish boxes. His eyes were more frantic than I had ever seen them.

"What's wrong?" I asked, quickly dropping the gun back into my bag. But he either didn't see it or he didn't care.

"They've found the Porsche," he answered. Striding into the hotel room, he began gathering our things in a frenzy of hands and bags. "They'll search the rooms and find our fingerprints even though we bought the room with false names. The woman at the front desk will tell them what we look like and they'll know." He spoke so fast I had to truly listen to make out each syllable. "Hurry, Bella, we have to leave _now_!"

Shock slowed my limbs and I dully moved to gather my things. Our fingerprints were all over this room. But our prints weren't in the system yet, were they? So it wouldn't really do any good if they discovered our prints. At least I hoped not. Before I was completely finished, Jasper grabbed me roughly by the arm and pulled us both out of the hotel room.

"Jasper, slow down," I hissed, trying to keep up with his quick, long legs. He slowed slightly but pulled me down the stairs. "How do you know they've found the car?"

He glanced out a small window that looked out onto the hotel parking lot. The sun was not fully risen and the world was still a large mass of gray forms and figures. Craning my neck to see out the glass, I saw that three police cars were parked crookedly around our black Porsche. Officers had the area around it taped off and there was a tow truck pulling into the parking lot. My eyes widened, the gravity of our situation finally sinking in.

They had found us.

We were about to be arrested.

"Hurry," he hissed, taking my wrist in his large hand, pulling me down the last flight of stairs. The stairwell led into the front lobby and two cops were standing near the front desk – their backs to us – one flirting with the pretty woman at the desk, the other asking her questions about the people who had recently checked out a room. "Be silent," he whispered in my ear before creeping with his back to the wall towards the door that led out to the pool in the back of the shabby hotel. My heart was pounding painfully in my chest, the taste of fear sharp and coppery on my tongue – the taste of a dirty penny. I felt my bones creak as I tried to move quickly to the door.

When we silently rushed through the door I felt relief crash into me, nearly knocking me off my feet. Yet we were nowhere near escape.

"Jasper, what are we going to do?" I asked frantically as we ran past the pool and down the decrepit streets of the town. He pulled me behind the Arby's we had eaten at only yesterday. I gasped, my eyes wide, my blood pumping desperately in my veins. I couldn't seem to get my breath – fear had stolen it from me. Adrenaline coursed through me, sharpening my vision and hearing. Jasper leaned heavily against the dirty back wall of the restaurant, his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted.

"We'll take another car," he said, swallowing hard, his Adam's apple moving. "We have to get out of here soon and go far away. I don't know how the fuck they've found us so soon or who recognized the Porsche but it doesn't matter – our only choice is to leave." He laughed once, his eyes hard as stone, the sound not even close to being sane. "What do you think of Utah, little sister?" he inquired almost jokingly, smirking at me.

"Stop it!" I snapped, my nerves feeling as if they were going to unravel into a tangled mass of emotion. "How are we going to take another car? We can't hitchhike like we did last time. And I doubt anyone here has left their car unlocked and the keys in the ignition!"

He sighed and closed his eyes, Jasper's lips now set grimly in a hard line. His expression was pained and strained, as if he was Atlas who carried the weight of the world upon his shoulders. With a deep, shuddering groan - the sound of man trapped in cage of circumstances - Jasper pulled his black backpack off his back and pulled out the silver revolver.

My lips parted in shock, unsure of what he intended to do with that pistol.

"Do you trust me, Bella?" he asked seriously, opening his eyes to stare into mine. The intensity of his gaze frightened me, my heart quivering as I parted my lips to speak.

"You know I do, Jasper," I said quietly.

"Then please come with me." His voice was soft, gentle, and he stepped towards me, taking my hand in his. He kissed my fingertips tenderly and I wanted to weep with the emotion of that touch. This was hardly the time for things like this, but then I reminded myself that now might be the _only_ time we had for emotions. And I had spoken the truth. I trusted Jasper with my life and always would. Despite everything that he and I had done, I knew that somehow this would turn out okay. It had to. Lifting my palm to his cheek, he cupped his face with my hand, closing his eyes for a moment.

I wondered if he was trying to say goodbye in case we did get caught.

Tears filled my eyes at that thought and I threw myself at him, trying to bite back my sobs. He held me gently for a single moment, the sweetest moment of my life, before pulling away. Looking down, he lifted my chin with his fingertips and our eyes met.

"Showtime, Bella."

And then he was pulling me out from behind Arby's, holding the revolver in his right hand. Frantically I scanned my eyes down the street, seeing the hotel at the end of the road. Turning back to Jasper, I saw where we were going. A well-muscled man was getting into the drivers side of his car, his hair dark and curly. Oh shit.

The second the man shut his car door, Jasper ripped open the passenger's side door and pointed the gun at the man. "Get in the back," he ordered, his voice low and warning. "_Now_. I will not hesitate to shoot you."

"What the fuck?" the man said, confusion washing over his features. He was an attractive man, almost childlike in his face though his body was of a serious weightlifter. "Get out of my car!"

"I said, get in the back!" Jasper roared. Instinctively, I pulled my own gun out of my bag, hoping to God that I wouldn't have to use it. The man's eyes went to Jasper's stolen revolver and then he reluctantly crawled into the backseat of the car. "Thank you," my brother sighed heavily, moving to the front seat. "Bella . . . good you got the pistol out. Keep an eye on him." He gestured to the disgruntled man in the backseat.

Then we were in the car and driving down the road, me in the front passenger's side seat, turned backwards in the seat to watch the glaring man in the backseat. I was surprised that he didn't seem frightened by our guns; I thought everyone was afraid of guns. The silence in the car was thick as Jasper sped away from this town, getting back onto the Interstate. My relief was almost a tangible thing, scrawled over my features and in the air around me.

"Who the hell are you people?" he demanded.

I bit my lip. "I'm Bella," I answered. "This is Jasper," I said, pointing at my brother. Jasper shot me a withering look and I realized my mistake. God, I wanted to stuff a sock into my mouth. "Oops," I breathed.

"You're damn right, Bella, oops," he muttered.

Turning my eyes to the man in the backseat, I felt as if I should say something. "What's your name?" I asked awkwardly, doubting there was any book on proper etiquette for car hijackers.

"Emmett," he said, his tone slightly warm. I watched his eyes flicker from Jasper to me. "What are you guys, boyfriend and girlfriend? Bonnie and Clyde?"

A slight smile quirked my lips. "Yep, Bonnie and Clyde." I remembered lessons in history class of the criminals Bonnie and Clyde – robbers and lovers on the run – who lived during the Great Depression.

"At least let me take a piss," Emmett said gruffly, glancing at Jasper. "My cocks going to burst."

I blushed darkly and looked down at my lap. Jasper kept his eyes on the road. "You can piss out the window," he said shortly.

"What?!" Emmett cried, indignant. "I'm not going to fucking piss _out the window_! Do you realize how many old grannies would see my dick?! Not to mention small children. They would be scarred for life and so would I!"

"Out the window," Jasper insisted.

Emmett sighed theatrically, seemingly at ease underneath his irritation at being forced to urinate out the car window while we went down the highway. He didn't seem too frightened by us, unfazed by the fact that his car was currently being hijacked. His reactions were strange and I found myself watching him like a science experiment. I giggled a little and looked down at the handgun in my palm. I realized how strange it looked there.

"Why the hell did you want my car anyway?" he grumbled. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw him begin to untie his shoelaces. My mind flashed back to when Jasper had strangled that old man who had originally owned our Porsche.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, my voice tight.

"Taking off my fucking shoes. I want to be comfortable if I'm going to have to endure you two."

But I saw a flash of intelligence in his eyes. This man, Emmett, was more than what he seemed. I didn't believe that he was unfazed by us anymore. He was planning a way to overpower us, that was easy to see. This Emmett was smarter than he appeared. Holding the handgun tighter in my palm, I knew that if it was a question of Jasper's life or Emmett's I would gladly choose Jasper without a moment's hesitation. If Emmett tried to hurt Jasper, I would pull this trigger. I would find the strength to take a life.

**

* * *

**

**Whoo! So I was wondering how I could incorporate some humor into this fic and what better character than Emmett? Emmett is one of my favorite characters. He is hilarious, yet he has a sure intelligence and honesty that I love. I hate when writers make him the stereotypical funny guy with no deep feelings.**

**SO! I am looking forward to the next chapters. :D I felt that there needed to be some comic relief in this story.**

**Emmett will give you a big kiss and Jasper will hijack you if you review!!! *winks* lol**

**-Oriana**


	12. Venus Flytrap

**So, this is a bit random but I thought it was funny. Yesterday I was accused of being gothic which I think is hilarious considering the fact that I'm Catholic. lol. I mean, I'm a very happy person who wears blindingly bright colors (sadly) so why someone would say I'm gothic I have no idea . . . haha, maybe it's because of my profile pic or something. AND, I have an annoyingly bubbly attitude. I get on alot of people's nerves because I sometimes act like the preppiest person you've ever met.**

**Wow, that had a lot of stereotypes. I'm sorry.**

* * *

**Jasper Whitlock**

Emmett couldn't close his mouth for more than five minutes at a time. Words seemed to flow in a steady stream from his lips. I was concerned by the fact that he seemed no more concerned that we had taken his car with him in it than he would a blade of grass beneath his boots. Why was he so calm?

Regardless of what was going on inside his mind, I kept the silver revolver in my lap.

"You know," Emmett began conversationally from the backseat. "I still have to piss."

I sighed, my fraying nerves pulled taut as a violin's strings. "I told you," I replied shortly. "Out the window."

"You people are cruel, making a man go out a window. I hope that no one sees me." I heard the sound of a belt being unbuckled and I glanced at Bella, hoping she would do something in an effort not to see Emmett's cock – like cover her eyes with her hands.

But she simply stayed staring out her side window while Emmett undid his jeans, preparing to urinate out the driver's side back window. Then the wind whipped through the inside of the car as the window rolled down. The highway was mostly clear of traffic, except for an SUV that was in front of us. If Emmett could piss fast enough, they wouldn't have the chance to slow down and see him with his member hanging out the window.

"Ahhh," he sighed as he stood on his knees, hanging his cock out the window and pissing. "Aw, shit, I got it down the side of my _car_! That is so disgusting."

Apparently Emmett really did have to piss badly because, as he urinated for the longest time out the window, the SUV in front of us began to slow down for some reason. Then they were beside us. In the passenger's side front seat was an old woman, probably around eighty-five or ninety years of age with a silver necklace hanging around her wrinkly neck, an "M" dangling from the chain. She glanced over at us and her eyes widened as she saw Emmett and his cock.

"Oh fuck!" he cursed. I heard the whirl of the automatic window being rolled up. "Oh shit, did you just see that?!"

The old woman winked at Emmett as the SUV continued to slow, then she licked her lips pointedly.

"Oh my effing crack, I'm scarred for life!" he moaned in embarrassment. My lips twitched as I fought the smile that threatened to spread over my lips. "I can't believe a _granny_ just saw my _dick_!" He let loose a stream of profanities so long that he would make a sailor proud.

Bella blushed and shifted in her seat. She still sat with her back to the dashboard, her legs curled Indian style in front of her. The nine millimeter sat placidly in her lap, like a toy water gun.

Glancing back through the rear view mirror, I saw that Emmett had zipped himself up. I took a deep breath, unsure of what to say now that the car had gotten so quiet.

"Okay," Emmett began, leaning up between the two front seats. "Where are you guys from?"

Bella glanced at me questioningly. My hands tightened on the steering wheel. "It's none of your business," I answered, letting my distrust for him color my tone. Emmett was still a threat to us, no matter how docile he appeared, and I could no more trust him than I could trust a tornado near a Kansas barn. Bella was always so open and trusting, sometimes it concerned me how she could believe everyone. If Emmett could beguile anyone, it would be my smaller sister.

"Oh, well." His voice dropped, disappointed. "Why did you two decide to take my car with me in it?"

"Because we couldn't afford for you to run and tell the police about us," I answered without thinking, simply wanting him to shut up. The moment the words left my lips, I wished I could stuff them back in.

His eyes glinted with understanding. "And why wouldn't you want the cops on your tail?"

"Shut up," I hissed, more furious at myself for being careless than at him.

"There's no use getting testy, Jasper." I gritted my teeth at the sound of my name on his tongue. "We're all friends here," he rationalized.

"We are _not _friends, Emmett," I said, sneering his name in a way that was almost cruel. Everything he did set my nerves on edge, made my hands tighten on the wheel.

"Fine, we're acquaintances," he amended. "Regardless, we're going to be stuck in the same vehicle for who knows how many hours. There's no point in hating each other." Keeping my eyes on the road, I saw through my peripheral vision that he continued staring at me. "So is it a deal?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Decency, Jasper. If we treat each other with respect, this hell will be a lot easier to endure." Emmett paused. "Do you have any food in that bag?" He gestured to the bags that sat on the floorboard behind Bella – our bags.

"Get out whatever food we have left, Bella," I said, softening my tone. Emmett's words made sense, not that I could ever fully trust him, but he was right. Animosity would only infuriate both of us.

Bella turned around, reaching down to pull my bag into her lap. She began pulling objects out, studiously keeping her eyes away from Emmett who was feet from her, leaning his elbows on the middle console. She pulled out the box of condoms I had stuffed in the bag before we left. She blushed as she tried to hide the box under the bag. But Emmett quickly reached out and took it in his hand.

"You have _ribbed_ condoms?" His tone was surprised yet amused. "I guess this means I don't need to ask if anyone's a virgin. Although these condoms are great for stimulating a chick's pussy. Good choice, man." He slapped me hard on the shoulder and I turned to glare at him. "Hey, I can take a hint." And with that, he sat heavily back on the seat.

Bella gave Emmett a few peanut butter crackers, the last of our stash. We had consumed most of it yesterday.

"I still can't believe that old lady saw my dick ," he grumbled. "That's going to haunt my nightmares."

Suddenly there were blue lights flashing behind us, accompanied by the sound of sirens. My heart stopped and fear shot through my veins like ice in the coldest of winters.

"Oh no," Bella whispered, her eyes wide. "They've caught us, Jasper." Her voice cracked, the sound going straight to my heart.

My mind quickly went through our options. We could either try and out run the cop – unlikely – or we could stop and see if the reason for being pulled over was what we thought it was. Biting my lip hard, I slowly pulled off the highway.

"What are you doing?" Bella hissed frantically. "They'll arrest us!"

"No they won't," I muttered. The second we were parked off the side of the road, I pulled back the hammer on the revolver and aimed the barrel towards Emmett's face. "Quickly, get in the front seat and I'll get in the back. I'm warning you, Emmett, you do one thing to harm Bella or I, and you're going to have a bullet in your back." I stared hard at him, hoping he knew I was serious.

It only took a few seconds for us to change seats. I pressed the mouth of the revolver's barrel into his side while I sat behind him. And of course we all hastily put on our seat belts while Bella stuffed her little pistol into her bag. There was a knock on the driver's side window, the officer standing just outside. Emmett rolled down his window and I pressed the gun harder into his side.

"What's the problem, officer?" he asked, his voice calmer than I would have imagined. Bella kept her hair pulled over her shoulders so that her face was partly obscured.

"May I see your license and registration?"

"Yes, sir," Emmett replied, digging into his back pocket for his wallet.

"Excuse me?" the cop demanded harshly, almost incredulously.

Emmett's eyes turned back to the officer and widened as he realized his mistake. Although the cop's chest was mostly flat and the face was strangely unisex, there was something in the state trooper's demeanor that hinted at the truth. The cop was female.

"You're a chick?" Emmett gasped in surprise. "Shit, I would have never guessed . . ."

The woman glared at him so darkly I was sure she was envisioning the process by which he would become a eunuch. Hastily Emmett got out his wallet and a few papers in the glove box. I hid my amusement and focused on keeping an eye on the cop. My heart sped frantically and my palms grew moist. If anyone made a single wrong move, Bella and I could be arrested. Nothing could go wrong if we wanted to leave without handcuffs.

The female officer looked at Emmett's license and then at the registration for a long moment. I was suddenly thankful that Emmett was here. If the cop had asked me for my license, I couldn't give it to her since I didn't own one. Then she would have carted me to jail for unlicensed driving and eventually discovered our past.

"Are you aware that your license plate is out of date and that you were driving twelve miles over the legal speed limit?"

"No, ma'am, I didn't know."

She handed Emmett back his things, her movements deliberately quick and harsh. Then she began writing something down on a pad. "I'm going to have to fine you for the expired tag and give you a speeding ticket."

I sighed in relief – that meant she was leaving. My palm around the pistol was slick with nervous sweat and the rubber grip slipped in my hand. Frantically, I gripped it tighter, still pressing it against Emmett.

The cop ripped off the pieces of paper from her pad and tossed them carelessly in Emmett's lap. Her icy eyes stared into his with distaste. "I would have expected a man of your stature to know a woman when you see one," she spat.

"Usually I do!" he cried indignantly. "But you're the manliest woman I've ever seen!"

Her lips flattened in a hard line, her eyes flashing, the cop spun on her heel, stalking quickly back to her car. I bit my lip, struggling to withhold the laughter that threatened to escape.

When Emmett spoke, his voice was full of confusion. "Did I say something wrong?"

Bella laughed, the sound of which I hadn't heard for what seemed the longest time. For the first time in endless hours, she seemed truly happy. When was the last time I had made her laugh? Had I _ever_ been the cause of such glorious happiness? For the briefest moment, I was filled with a blinding jealousy. Emmett found it so easy to create the humor that inspired laughter. Somehow I would make her laugh, if only to hear her happiness once again.

My eyes flickered from Bella to Emmett, suspicion growing like a budding Venus flytrap. Something was developing between my sister and our captor, whether she realized it or not. Was Emmett purposely drawing my sister to him? My hand tightened almost painfully around the handle of the revolver as I stared at the two individuals in the front seat.

Emmett grinned unabashedly and Bella's laughter died to a giggle.

The Venus flytrap within my heart opened its hungry mouth, waiting for the insect to alight onto it. The lethal blossom was sick with suspicion and jealousy. I felt its mental vines twisting around my flesh, squeezing my body like a boa constrictor, choking me. The deadly plant bloomed in my mind.

Then I pulled Emmett quickly into the backseat as I climbed into the front.

As I glanced back through the rearview mirror at him, the flytrap swallowed the insect – killing its unknowing victim.

**

* * *

**

**Wow, there was a lot of metaphors in this last part! lol. So, Jasper's doubts and suspicions have been planted. The next chapter is going to be my favorite though. The next chapter will be more interesting than this one and will be longer, don't worry. **

**So, as a slight teaser for the next chapter, it is called "Kiss me, Emmett" and will of course be in BPOV. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**-Oriana**


	13. Kiss Me, Emmett

**I know a few of you guys were concerned over the fact that this chapter is called "Kiss me, Emmett". So many people assume what's going to be in this chapter. A few reviewers went something like this "OMG, how can Bella cheat on Jazz like dat?" You know, for all you guys knew about this chapter, Bella could have walked in on Jasper and Emmett making out (NOT going to happen). So don't assume please. Bella has her reasons for asking Emmett and they're probably not what you think.**

**And I am SO sorry if my gothic comment in the last chapter offended anyone. I sincerely didn't mean to offend anyone. **

**Please forgive me. **

**

* * *

**

**Bella Whitlock**

The miles passed beneath our tires quickly. We went through Georgia and then passed into Mississippi by the time that supper approached. It was already night on the interstate and the radio blared. Jasper was unusually quiet and I glanced worriedly at him a few times. His face was composed – betraying no emotion – and the sight unsettled me.

Emmett was a relief after the tension of the past week. His steady chatter distracted me from the horror of our lives and I even laughed a few times. He was carefree and so much different than Jasper that they seemed polar opposites. He told me stories about his ex girlfriends and the time he had accidentally tripped and fell into a pond of mud that was in his backyard. His voice had an attractive deep, intelligent quality that seemed to make everything he said utterly fascinating.

I had never had a male friend before and I found the experience somehow freeing. Or perhaps it was the jokes and laughter that lightened my heart. We had passed through a fast-food restaurant just minutes before and all of us had eaten on the road.

As my mind wandered, Emmett's voice faded into the background. What would we do with Emmett? How long did we intend to keep him with us? My mind was so full of unanswerable questions, so full of fatal conundrums.

"Hey, man, I'm tired," Emmett complained as we neared the Mississippi River that was only miles away. "Are we planning on stopping soon to sleep?"

"I'm sleepy too," I said quietly, turning to Jasper. I could see in the droop of his shoulders and the bloodshot nature of his usually clear eyes, that he was exhausted. He hadn't slept well at the hotel and I sensed that in a way he was afraid to close his eyes. In sleep he was vulnerable and unable to fight. Therefore he remained awake for as long as humanely possible.

"We'll stop when we get to the river," he said finally.

The rest of the ride was quiet except for the radio. Even Emmett was silent. When we eventually came to the Mississippi River and the large bridge that spanned it, he pulled the car into the parking lot of a closed grocery store. I looked over at Jasper, wishing he wouldn't be so stubborn, that he'd just sleep already.

"You can sleep first, Bella," he said quietly as Emmett curled up in the backseat. "I'll wake you up around two in the morning so you can keep watch over him and I can sleep."

"But you're so tired . . ."

"I can deal, Bella." He smiled softly. "I'll be fine, I promise. Now sleep; you'll need it."

I bit my lip as I stared at his tired face. I knew that if I continued to protest that he would simply argue with me. The pull of fatigue was too great to ignore and, against my will, my eyelids began to droop.

My nightmares were dark, terrifying things.

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I watched Father shear off Jasper's hair to the scalp when we were both eleven because he had broken one of Father's beer bottles when he was bringing the Miller Lite to him. Jasper had tripped, the bottle crashing onto the floor. So Father had tried to rid Jasper of his beauty by making him essentially bald. I stood in the corner, crying for the locks of golden hair that fell to the floor from Father's straight razor. Father didn't care when the razor blade sliced into the gentle skin of Jasper's scalp. He almost seemed to delight in the blood that trickled from the wound. Never once did Jasper wince from the feel of the metal sinking into his flesh or at his beautiful hair falling around him.

And then Father turned to me with the razor after he locked Jasper in his room. "You are a stupid, selfish girl, Bella," he said in a calm voice that chilled my bones. "Not once did you try to save your brother from the razor. You sat crying in the corner, hoping to be spared his punishment." He sat me hard down in the chair and grabbed a fistful of my long, dark hair and yanked. I screamed at the pain and felt a stinging slap on my face in punishment.

"Please, Daddy," I whimpered.

"Now you will also be shaved bald for your selfishness. Next time you will think of others before yourself." And there was the sound of hair gently falling around me, long locks of it, and the bitter teeth of the straight razor as the blades sliced my scalp.

When he was finished, I looked as if my head had been put through a wood chipper – bloody, with long slices of open wounds and scabs beginning to crust over, stray tufts of hair sticking up where he had neglected to shave me smooth.

With a strangled, terrorized half-muffled scream, I started awake, my eyes snapping open and my hands clutching at the seat desperately. I gasped for breath, suddenly unsure of where I was, and glanced at Jasper. He sat in his seat, hand firmly around the revolver, sound asleep. It was so obvious why he didn't want to cut my hair, despite the fact that he had lied about the reason. Cutting my hair would bring back horrifying memories that neither of us wished to relive.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Emmett asked from the backseat. Surprised, I looked back at him. He sat in the middle of the backseat, his dark eyes staring at me with concern. I took a deep breath, glancing around. The dashboard clock read 1:32 and I figured that Jasper had accidentally fallen asleep since he was so tired.

"I'm fine," I muttered, swallowing hard. "Just had a nightmare." Turning my eyes back to Emmett, I shifted uncomfortably, nervous about the fact that Emmett was awake while both of us had been sleeping. Why hadn't he done something to escape?

"Would you like to talk about it?"

I stared suspiciously at him but his eyes showed only compassion and concern. It was so hard to believe that he could do anything to hurt us. Emmett was so kind and humorous. But could I trust him with my past? Jasper was the only person who understood me and knew everything we had endured together. Would Emmett be as understanding?

"Not really," I admitted. "Why are you awake?"

"I woke up about twenty minutes ago and couldn't go back to sleep," he answered. "Pardon me for asking, but what are two nice kids such as you doing on the run from the police?"

I bit my lip, knowing that Jasper wouldn't want me to tell _anything_ to Emmett. But I desperately needed to talk to someone, to tell him that Jasper and I weren't _bad_ people. I needed to talk to someone, to try and explain that we had done everything because we had to.

"Jasper and I ran away after Jasper accidentally stabbed our Father with the knife he was trying to use on us." I paused, gauging Emmett's reaction. I expected to see both disgust and horror etched across his features. In one sentence I had confessed that Jasper was my brother and that he had murdered our Father.

But Emmett sat, not judging. I bit my lip and tried to figure the best way to continue.

"Where is your mother?" he asked gently.

"She's dead. Mother killed herself by driving into a lake." Despite my attempts to keep my voice neutral, I heard the waver in my words. How different our life could have been if Mother still lived . . . none of this might have happened if she hadn't taken her own life. Through my entire life, I had idolized my Mother. I had created a vision of her in my dreams, a bright angel who would rescue her children if only she could come to Earth again. "Her body was never found, though her car was fished out."

"I'm so sorry, Bella," he said softly, leaning up to place his hand gently on mine. The warmth of his skin was a shock to my system, the rough calluses on his palms scraping strangely over my fingers. "She was never found?"

"No." I cleared my throat and pulled my hand away from him.

"But how could Jasper kill your Father?"

My eyes flashed to his face in fear. He was already on Father's side. He didn't see that it _had_ to be done. But I would _make_ him understand. My words began to flow so fast that it was difficult even for me to discern one from the other. "Father was going to make Jasper drink bleach for defending me. There was hitting and things smashing, food falling to the floor. And when Father began hurting me, Jasper got a knife from the kitchen." Tears began to soak my face as I spoke in earnest. Emmett _had_ to understand. "Somehow Father got the knife and was going to kill Jasper. But Jasper pulled it from his hand and the next thing I remember is Father falling to the ground with blood pouring from his stomach while Jasper held the bloody knife in his hand. Don't you see, Emmett? Father would have _killed_ Jasper if he hadn't done what he did! We only did was we had to survive. We knew that the police wouldn't understand so we packed our things and left for New York."

I stopped, gasping for breath. There was an emotion in Emmett's eyes that I had seen in the eyes of the social worker at the group home, a kind of softening that seemed awash with knowing. Pity.

"Please don't hate us," I whispered as I looked at him through pathetic tears. "Everyone else hates us. They don't understand . . ."

He gently took my hand in his as a father would a child, a true father. "I could never hate you or Jasper. You two have been through things children should never have to endure. Your Father was wrong to hurt you both as he did. I understand, Bella, and I so wish that none of this had happened." He sighed and looked down at our joined hands. "Do you truly care for your brother as a man?"

I knew what he asking – had Jasper and I made love. I noticed how he carefully kept his eyes averted and I knew he thought it was wrong.

For years I had wondered if what I felt for Jasper was wrong. I knew that he was unconcerned about morality and didn't believe our bond was sinful, yet I had doubts. I had so many doubts.

When Adam and Eve were sent forth to populate the Earth, their children had to create incestuous unions in order for that to happen. It was the only way. But that was the Biblical story and this was now. Things were different and incest was a sin. Father had told us that often enough.

"Yes, I do," I finally answered.

Emmett slowly closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I suppose it only makes sense. You spent all those years with a Father who abused you. Amidst the fear and pain, you turned to the only one who really loved you, who understood everything." He lifted his eyes to mine. "But, Bella, it isn't right. You must distance yourself from Jasper; learn to survive on your own."

"I can't!" Fear sparked through me. "Please don't separate us. They've already done that. Jasper is the only thing I have! He's the only one that has ever cared for me and loved me. No one can possibly know what we went through. No one." A hard lump formed in my throat. Like a ball of rubber bands shoved into a sock, the lump should have been visible. But it wasn't. Only I knew it was lodged there. An engorged tear dropped down my face.

"I know, Bella, I know," he murmured, trying to soothe me.

"No you don't! You don't know." Abruptly I dissolved into quiet sobs. Emmett gently pulled me into the backseat, cradling me against his hard chest. His callused hand smoothed back my hair as I cried for the first time since Jasper and I left home.

There was no way to stop the train of events we had set in motion. I wanted to scream and hit something. Life was so utterly unfair. Had we deserved what was happening now? But regardless of whether we deserved this, there was nothing I could do to stop it. And eventually the tracks would run out and the train would crash to its death.

For a half hour, the tears came. Jasper, exhausted, still slept. Soon, however, the sobs were less frequent and I found that my supply of salt water was spent.

"Blow your nose," Emmett prompted gently, holding out a handkerchief from his pocket. I hadn't known men still carried them. Obeying, I blew my snotty nose, embarrassed at my bedraggled appearance. I hastily smoothed my hair and wiped at my face, knowing it wouldn't help. "Stop, Bella." He stilled my hands with his, his dark eyes staring deeply into mine. "You are lovely."

His words were like a balm over a wound, and I found that I wasn't uncomfortable although I didn't believe him. "How old are you, Emmett?" I asked.

He hesitated. "Twenty-eight."

My eyes roamed over his features, from the brown eyes, his straight nose, to his full lips. I had never touched anyone other than Jasper and I wondered if it would be any different when the man wasn't my brother. Emmett had acted more as a parent to me than a lover and I wished I could tell him how much that meant to me. But I couldn't find the words. I wanted to know if all kisses ignited my body with fire and if Emmett's mouth could possibly be as soft as Jasper's.

"Kiss me, Emmett," I whispered, looking straight into his eyes. In that moment, I simply wanted to forget everything, to have a distraction from Hell.

His hand brushed a lock of hair back from my face. Emmett's large hands cupped my face softly and pulled his mouth to mine. Our lips touched with the lightest of pressure. This kiss was nothing like the one I had shared with Jasper so long ago. It was simply the joining of two mouths, as simple as a pen to paper. I felt strangely cheated, as if I had expected to feel the heat and butterflies I experienced when Jasper's lips had pressed to mine that one time. Then he pulled away and smiled slightly.

"No fireworks, huh?"

Despite myself, I smiled back. Emmett had a healing presence that set my soul at ease. I felt nothing more for him than the deepest of gratitude for understanding and the wish that he was our father. "No fireworks," I agreed.

"You better get back in the front seat before Jasper wakes up," he said, moving away.

I nodded and climbed into the passenger's side front seat.

"I'm glad he's getting some sleep," Emmett said, gesturing to Jasper. "I know why he's so distrustful of me. He's terrified that I will somehow separate you two." He paused. "Jasper's only reason for existence is you. Although he is more skilled at keeping his thoughts from his face, he doesn't take as much care with his emotions. If you were to be killed, Bella, he would find someway to take his own life." Emmett's eyes turned up to mine. "I cannot believe that any love this strong can be wrong."

"Thank you," I whispered, looking over at my brother. Emmett politely averted his eyes as I crawled over the middle console and into Jasper's lap.

"You two need some kind of protection," Emmett murmured then and I ignored his comment. "And I don't mean condoms."

As if it was the simplest of gestures, Jasper's arms went softly around me. Here was the reassuring warmth I had known my entire life, here was where I wanted to be when breath left my body for the last time. I stared up into Jasper's face, serene in sleep, and touched my lips to his chest.

Only once did I look back on Emmett. He was asleep on the backseat, yet he could have slipped out any time after that one glance. I didn't want to turn my eyes from Jasper. Somehow, I felt that there was something terrible looming on the horizon, something that neither of us could postpone. There was only so much time that we had with each other until it happened – that tragedy that was approaching

And it was advancing fast.

**

* * *

**

**I think that this was my favorite chapter so far, but that's just me. I listened to a REALLY sad song while writing this and darned if I wasn't near crying. lol. There was so much in this chapter, lots of angst and tears, yet also Sweet Emmett, which I love. As I said before, Emmett is much deeper of a character than people usually make him. So, this was a Emmett chapter, chapter 14 will be a Jasper chapter, definitely. :D hope everyone likes it!**

**Please review? Please? Pretty pretty please with Jasper, Edward, Emmett, AND Carlisle on top??? *winks***

**-Oriana**


	14. Oasis

**HOLY BOLEY GUACAMOLE!!! (I made that up myself, don't you love it? ;) So breenieweenie has made a youtube trailer for this story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I would STRONGLY encourage everyone to watch it because it is FANTABULOUS. Seriously. The link is on my profile under "Links you should check out". Be sure to watch it!**

**So, I told some people that a plot twist was going to be in this chapter, but it's not. Sorry. It'll be in the NEXT chapter though, I promise!!! :D Sorry guys. I unintentionally lied to you, which is strange because at the time I thought I was telling the truth . . .**

**Funny how that works out.**

**

* * *

**

**Jasper Whitlock**

Emmett had to go.

From the moment I awoke that morning, later than usual given the fact that I had been fatigued the night before, I knew that we had to do something with him. Frankly, I was surprised he was still in the backseat when I glanced back. Why hadn't he so much as _tried_ to escape? Why had he simply continued to stay with us? He'd had more than enough chances to get away, and yet he hadn't taken them.

Why?

When I woke, Bella was curled in my lap, her eyes closed with slumber and her head tilted up as if she had fallen to sleep watching my face. If it would have been anyone else, I would have been pissed that she hadn't did as I said and watched Emmett. But he hadn't done anything and we were all uninjured. Dark circles hung beneath her closed eyelids like dark crescent moons, the color of smeared blueberry juice. Her skin was slightly paler than usual, the sight worrying me. Was it only from malnutrition? We had never had fruits or vegetables when we lived with Father, and now our diet was even worse – consisting of cheeseburgers and crackers or tuna sometimes. And all this stress wasn't helping either.

I stared out the window at the lightening sky with my arms around my sister, her small warm body pressed tightly to mine. What would we do with Emmett? If we simply let him go, there was a strong chance that he would confide to the police everything we had said. They would know everything about us, including where we were headed. But, when I thought about taking his life, something inside me tightened. No, I could not kill Emmett. I _would_ not kill Emmett.

The only people I had ever hurt were filthy, cruel, disgraceful sons of bitches. Father, Demetri, Malcolm Worth – the man we had stolen the Porsche from – and then Mike at the group home. They all deserved each and everything that they got.

Emmett, however, was among the kindest, most innocent men I had ever met. Everything in him bespoke of compassion and honesty, and hurting him would be an infinitely worse sin than killing Father or anyone else. No, I wouldn't hurt him. But I would, however, get rid of him. We couldn't keep him along forever . . . eventually he had to go.

And I knew just the way.

Stroking Bella's soft hair back from her face, I gazed down at her lips, wondering how she would respond if I pressed my mouth to them. Only once in my life had I felt her kiss. Only once. And I found that I craved it now; I craved it desperately.

"Jasper?" she murmured, her eyes fluttering open as she woke. Her brown eyes were dazed and unclear, filled with confusion. Then the orbs settled on me and she smiled. "Jasper. I've had such terrible nightmares," she whispered. "About Father and . . . and what will happen to us if we are caught."

"Everything will turn out fine," I answered. She didn't answer, instead she simply looked into the backseat to where Emmett lay. I was thankful that she didn't ask how it would turn out alright because I didn't have an answer to that.

Taking a deep breath, I knew what had to be done. I gently pushed Bella into her seat, and I took my revolver into my right hand, reaching into the back. I pressed the barrel of the revolver into Emmett's shoulder hard enough to wake him. "Wake up, Emmett," I said, trying to steel my voice. I didn't know how Bella would take this and I could only hope that she would understand.

I was doing this to protect both of us, to keep any threat well away from us.

For a split moment, I imagined how easy it would be to simply pull the trigger and lodge a bullet into his scalp. That would end all our uncertainty. But, again, I shook that thought away. Emmett had done nothing but help us. The least we could do was to give him his freedom and his life.

"What's going on?" was his drowsy reply. His eyes fluttered open, sleep clinging to his eyelashes. I gritted my teeth, my jaw tightening in preparation. Emmett's eyes moved down to the revolver that was pressed into his shoulder, widening in realization.

"It's time for you to leave," I said.

"What?" Bella demanded, moving her hand to my arm.

I ignored her, hating myself as I did it. I knew that getting rid of Emmett would hurt Bella – I knew that yet our safety was more important than companionship. I knew it would hurt her; I could only hope that she'd understand.

"You will not tell anyone where we are going or where we have been," I said slowly to Emmett, staring into his eyes solemnly. "You will not endanger us in any way by going to the police or telling anyone you have seen us. No one. Understood?"

The silence stretched taut and haggard between us. My hand on the gun shook slightly before I tightened my fingers to steady it. I hated being so callous. I hated kicking out the only friend we'd had during this fucked-up trip, if you could call a hostage a friend. Emmett's eyes were serious with understanding as he stared at me, nodding slightly only once in acknowledgement. In that moment, I felt for the first time that I truly had an ally. He knew what I was asking and understood.

"I will do what I think is best," he answered.

"No, you will do as I say," I disagreed, my voice harsh.

"Jasper, I won't turn you in to the police. You must know that. I will do what I think is best."

For a long moment, my eyes held with him. I wanted so badly to read his mind, to know what he was thinking. Looking at him, it was hard to believe that he could ever do anything to endanger us.

And so, I pulled the revolver away from Emmett. "You are free to leave," I replied. "Just know that if you do anything to harm Bella and I, that I will track you down."

"I have no doubt."

And then he was gone.

The door to Emmett's car was open and closed in less than a second, the backseat now as vacant as an open coffin with no corpse. Emmett stood outside the car for a mere moment, and then turned and began walking away from the Mississippi River, towards the town that we had passed miles away.

"He's gone," Bella stated evenly.

"Yes," I murmured, turning back around in my seat so that I faced the windshield. "Do you understand why it had to be done?"

She turned to me, her eyes simply resigned. "Yes, I do."

"I'm sorry, Bella, but it was just too dangerous to keep him around."

"I know."

**xXx**

Bella was turning the dial on the radio when we heard it. The hours had passed slowly as we crossed more state lines into Louisiana and she had decided to turn on the radio. As she moved through the different stations, I heard our names.

". . . Jasper and Isabella Whitlock were spotted only a . . ."

And she turned it.

"Wait!" I grabbed her hand quickly. "Turn that back. Didn't you hear that?"

"Yeah, hold on." Bella bit her lip and turned the round dial back to the station. The familiar male voice was once again in the speakers.

". . . The two were seen at a convenience store near Blairsville, Georgia yesterday afternoon. The witness whose name has not been disclosed stated that they appeared to be at ease in the gas station. When asked why he didn't immediately call the police, the witness said that he was afraid that the two murderers would somehow know. The police are searching the convenience store for anything that could be used as a clue to their current whereabouts. The hidden camera film that was mounted in the store is also being examined. The police assure us that the two will be apprehended as soon as possible. And now, onto other news, the Cash For – "

I abruptly hit the button to turn the radio off, silencing anything the reporter had to say. "_Shit_," I swore vehemently, hitting my palm hard against the steering wheel. "What the hell are we going to do now? They've seen us!"

"I don't know," she replied helplessly. "Maybe we could just go somewhere and live in the woods or something until things calm down. Or we could always go to Mexico as we said before." I could tell how hard it was for her to lighten the mood. "I hope you enjoy tacos, Jasper."

I tried to smile at her attempt but I couldn't.

So I forced myself to acknowledge the unthinkable.

"Bella, what if I turned myself in? I would tell them that all of this was my idea and that I forced you to come. Or I could even say that you were . . . dead, that I had done something . . ."

Her warm hand was firm on my shoulder, the fingers tight over my shirt. "Jasper, no. You are_ not_ taking all the blame. If you go, I go." She stared hard into my eyes, showing more strength than I had ever seen from her. "I will not allow us to be separated in any way, shape, or fashion. Okay? So stop being stupid," she added.

I smiled faintly. "You're right. I'm being stupid." My voice was pathetically bleak.

"Pull over," she ordered.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

I pulled off the small two-lane road we were on and into the lush grass beside the asphalt. When I put the car into park and turned to Bella, she climbed over the middle consol and crawled into my lap, straddling my legs with her back towards the steering wheel. Her eyebrows were furrowed in determination and Bella's beautiful face was full of what almost seemed to be anger. She cupped my face softly, staring hard into my eyes.

"Jasper, stop it. I hate it when you get this way. Our situation is _not_ hopeless so I wish you would stop acting like it is. Remember Mexico? That is our option. So that means that we're going to have to get across the border somehow without passports. Maybe we can hide in the trunk of a car. They never check people going from the United States to Mexico, only the other way around. Or at least I don't think they do." Her thumb stroked my cheek softly. "We're going to Mexico, okay? They will never find us there."

How could I have never seen the quiet strength that Bella kept hidden inside herself? How could I have overlooked such a thing as that? Of course I knew she was stubborn, but that was different. My sister was so much more than what she seemed – an overgrown shrub that contained a blossoming rose at its center.

With her gentle hands against my skin, I realized just how much I needed her, just how empty I would feel without her near me. Those days in which we were separated and she had been sent to the group home were the worst in my memory. I forced myself to eat and drink. Sleep had come all too easy and it was so difficult to get up in the morning. Life without my Bella was the worse Hell I could ever imagine. I would do anything to keep us together – steal, lie, cheat, or kill. I would do it if it meant keeping both of us alive and together.

And then the atmosphere began to change.

Our eyes held so long that I forgot to breathe. Bella's hands began to shake slightly against my jaw, her eyes widening almost imperceptibly. Slowly I turned my face so that my lips pressed softly into her palm. I heard her small intake of air, like an infant's first breath, and I slipped my tongue through my lips so that it touched her skin.

"Jasper," she whispered, her eyes suddenly doe-like.

"Mexico it is then," I murmured into her skin, taking both her wrists in my hands, bringing her palms to my waist. Leaning forward, I slid my lips over her neck, sucking as my hands moved over her stomach and up towards her breasts.

I remembered that night in the hotel room when I had taken her for the first time. Oh fuck, I needed her again. My hands grew earnest on her skin and I bit her neck softly, licking afterward to take away the sting.

"Bella," I whispered, my voice husky from desire. "Bella, I want you. Please . . ." My hand brushed against her breast and she arched into me, moaning softly.

"Yes," she murmured, her hands tightening in my hair.

Gritting my teeth, I clenched my eyes shut in an attempt to get myself under control. My cock was achingly hard, my balls screaming for her. Bella was like heroin – one taste and there was nothing I could do to stop from wanting, needing, more. I took a deep breath and forced my hands to move away from the soft satin of her skin.

"I – " I began unsuccessfully. "Bella, I can't be gentle," I managed, my voice hoarse. Opening my eyes, I looked up at her. "I can't."

Her large dark eyes stared knowingly into me. "I don't want gentle."

Those four simple words sent such a spike of lust through me that I groaned deeply, my hips lifting subconsciously. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Not waiting for her to react, I roughly pulled her shirt over her head and then her bra, my hands so frantic that I almost ripped the fabric. I was animalistic in my need. Almost as if I had been starved of water for a week and was now crawling towards an oasis, desperately needing to drink my fill. As if every pore of my skin was _screaming_ to be satisfied, to be quenched of this overpowering, frantic thirst. This was my need. And I had to slake it.

Bella's hands brought my shirt over my head, her nails scraping softly over my skin. She leaned forward and kissed the center of my chest, her soft lips pressing ever so lightly to my flesh. I growled, gritting my teeth and pressing her covered ass into my lap, grinding against my cock.

She gasped and arched, leaning back heavily against the steering wheel.

"Fuck, you are glorious," I whispered in awe as I looked at her there, bare to the waist. How could any earthbound female be so utterly flawless?

"Please, oh please, don't stop," she begged, her hands frantically unbuttoning my jeans.

She was just as desperate as I was, just as needful. The knowledge sent me into a frenzy.

Unbuttoning her pants, I moved her legs so that I could pull them off quickly, the jean fabric falling to the floorboard. Our movements were so rough and quick, only seeking the fastest way for our bodies to be pressed together without hindrance. Then we were both naked and my cock was pulsing hard.

"Oh hell," I cursed when she shifted on my lap, her pussy grazing my dick. My lips descended onto her breast and a long deep moan left her lips. Rolling my tongue around her left nipple, I allowed my teeth to scrape her skin almost violently. Her nails scratched down my back as her chest heaved under my mouth. I realized vaguely that we were marking each other, branding one another possessively. She was mine and I was hers.

I ran my hand down her sweating body to her soaking, dripping pussy, and she cried out weakly. Grazing my fingers lightly over her wet sex, I had to stop myself from leaning down to suck her dry. I pinched her nub roughly between my thumb and forefinger, and rolled. Bella's eyes rolled back in her head and she stiffened. As my right hand continued its teasing and torturing of her lower region, I used my left hand to massage her backside. Never once did my eyes waver from her dark chocolate ones. I lightly traced her folds with my index finger, knowing exactly how it excited her. I wanted to watch her as she arched in please And finally, I feasted my eyes on her hot, aching core.

Without warning, I thrust two fingers sharply into her.

She gasped, unable to withhold it, before quickly back a groan. Her hips bucked up to meet my hand, as if she was trying to create friction from my now still hand. But I stopped.

"I want you to be still, Bella," I said. "Tonight, I am going to possess you. You are _mine_ and no one else's."

She closed her eyes and waited for me to continue. But my hand stayed still, pressing into her clit.

"Say it, Bella. Tell me who you belong to," I ordered, my voice low and smooth.

"I'm yours," she said breathlessly. "I belong to you."

"Can anyone else make you scream for their cock like I can?"

"No."

So quickly that she didn't have time to react, I began to pump her so fast I could sense that she almost came immediately. I angled my hand so that it hit a new spot and she moaned, her hands grasping desperately at something to hold onto. Her hands finally found my shoulders and she began to move her hips with my hand, gasping in rhythm with her movements. I licked a line up from her collarbone to her ear before softly biting the lobe.

I wanted to work her to a state of such excitement that she would scream for me. I wanted to hear her scream so badly that I could focus on nothing else than that. Her breathing accelerated and she cried out, about to cum. And I stopped. She growled in frustration as I removed my hand from her pussy that was shrieking for release. It was almost cruel to bring her this far and simply leave her when she was so close.

But I had so much I wanted to do to her. It wasn't over yet.

"Jasper, _please!_" she gasped.

"Beg me, Bella. Beg me to fuck your lights out."

She barely managed to open her eyes enough to watch me bring my hand up to lick the spilt juices from the digits. She tasted heavenly, sweet and intoxicating. She moaned loudly, shutting her eyes again. "Jasper, please fuck me. Oh shit, I can't stand it anymore. Please! Fuck the shit out of me."

How could I ever resist such a tempting proposal as that? The condom was easy to fix onto my aching member. I lifted her up, positioning her over my titanium-hard cock, the tip brushing her pussy delicately. Then I simply dropped her onto me.

Oh.

Shit.

She cried out loudly, her back bending. I groaned deeply, the sound reverberating low in my chest. My entrance wasn't smooth. In fact, it was so rough it should have been painful. But it was exactly what I wanted, what I needed. Instantly the pain was transferred to pleasure through some glitch in my nervous system. Everything that was supposed to hurt only increased the ecstasy building within me, threatening to break loose. I had never had sex while sitting down so how was I to know that the angle of penetration was so much . . . _deeper_? I was touching places inside her I had never dreamed of.

My hands lifted her up by her waist once more before I dropped her again onto me.

"So tight," I groaned, my teeth gritting and my hips bucking up. "So wet and hot." I continued to lift her and drop her onto me, impaling her delicious pussy onto my throbbing dick. I could feel Bella's wetness around my cock, smoothing our movements. But I wanted the roughness, I wanted that pain that was pleasure. I needed it.

I reached down and rubbed her bundle of nerves as she moved above me, her hips moving in a jerky rhythm. She gasped in shock, her muscles tensing and clenching around my dick.

Her body began moving at an almost brutal pace as rode me. I thrust up into her, slamming my dick into her core up to the hilt, my balls tensing as I prepared for release.

She came so hard that her body shook violently and she bit down on my shoulder to keep from screaming. With a force that was almost painful, I came inside her, my chest shuddering from the release. My hands tightened on her waist so much that I was almost afraid it would leave bruises.

For a long moment we were both still, coming down from the high of ecstasy.

Abruptly, I pulled her into the backseat.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, surprised.

"You didn't think I was finished yet, did you? Oh no, little sister, I have much more I want to do to you."

And then I pressed her back onto the backseat and spread her legs, lowering my lips to her cunt.

**

* * *

**

**Cliffhanger! Sorry guys about this cliffie. BUT I have good news! There will be a plot twist in the next chapter (normally I wouldn't tell people this but I made a mistake in review replies last time, I'm sorry).**

**ALSO, Go check out the youtube video that breenieweenie has created for Dark Whispers!!!! :D IT'S AMAZING!!!!!!**

**-Oriana**


	15. The Dawning Truth

**Let me apologize for the cliffhanger of the last chapter. I'm so notorious for them. **

**But I have good news!!!!**

**You have a new chapter. ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Bella Whitlock**

"You didn't think I was finished yet, did you? Oh no, little sister, I have much more I want to do to you," he said wickedly, pulling me into the backseat with him. I squealed in surprise as he pulled me into the seat. The cold leather felt strange against my heated flesh.

"_What_?" I cried.

His eyes were serious as a funeral when he spoke once more, without any trace of humor. "You didn't think I was actually going to let you off with one fucking, did you?"

I stared at him in shock.

"Bella, I am going to make you cum so many times in this car that you won't be able to think straight for a week." He pressed me back onto the seat so that I was lying horizontal as he hovered over me. "One orgasm isn't nearly enough, Bella. Your body is at my will now and I fully intend to take advantage of that."

He crawled down my body and spread my legs. I was fully aware of the fact that I was once more wet for him, the thick liquid creeping down my skin from my core. With my knees bent and widely spread, he didn't start where I thought he was going to. His lips pressed softly to the inside of my ankle, trailing north. I shivered in anticipation as his wet mouth glided over my skin. He kissed the inside of both my knees before finally looking at my core.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Bella, you're already so wet for me, dripping in fact. Does the mere thought of me tongue-fucking you made you so ready for me?"

My eyes rolled back in my head and I arched. He breathed out and the hot air blew over the taut place between my legs. I was panting so hard for breath that my lungs burned. I lifted my hips, searching for something, _anything_, to slake the need that was again building in me. But he quickly slammed them back onto the leather seat with his strong hands, still managing to not hurt me.

"Tell me, Bella, is reality as good as the wet dreams I know you've had?" he asked conversationally as he traced patterns into the skin on my hip, dangerously close to my core.

"Oh _yes_," I answered passionately. Frustrated that he was teasing me, I quickly moved my hips over, causing his finger to accidentally dip deeply inside me. I moaned softly.

"Bella, you naughty, naughty girl," he said, voice stern. "You weren't supposed to move. Now I'm going to have to punish you. I'm going to have to punish you severely."

I had never heard anything so sexy in my entire life. "Yes, punish me, Jasper," I said breathlessly, not caring that I sounded as if I had permanent problems achieving oxygen. The car windows were already foggy from the heat between our naked bodies. I felt as if I was in one of the pornos I'd seen in the hotel room we'd stayed at only days ago. The female begging for the male. Sometimes the woman had taken control and dominated the man, but now wasn't like that. Jasper was dominant.

The thought sent chills exploding over my flesh and my back arched unconsciously.

Jasper was dominant.

"You really shouldn't have said that," he purred dangerously.

Then he reached down and pinched my clit between his fingers. Hard.

I gasped and arched. Why did that feel so damn good? I groaned as he scraped his fingernail over my hot, wet folds, my juices gathering on the end of the digit. Then he slowly reached up and sucked it off his finger, allowing his tongue to lap around his own finger. My mind spiraled down into the gutter as I thought about all those things that his tongue could be doing inside me. I nearly came by my own dirty thoughts.

Holding my hips securely to the leather seat, he leaned down and plunged his tongue deep inside me. I gasped frantically, my hands searching for a handhold. The only thing I found was his hair. Tightening my fingers in his blonde locks, I arched, my eyes clenching shut at the things he was doing to me. Slowly, torturing me, he began to lightly lick the lips of my core before tracing the inside. My hands gripped his hair tightly, pulling him closer to me.

Then he went faster, lapping at me like a man thirsting to death. He drank at me until I was sure I was dry, and still he did not stop. I was barreling towards a sharp precipice, wanting desperately to cum. Every minute I was sure would be the moment I would meet my orgasm, but the pressure and pleasure inside me continued to build.

Suddenly, I felt myself cum right into his waiting mouth. He licked every drop and finished with my thighs, creating delicious aftershocks in me. And then, when I was still coming down from my high, he thrust his granite cock into my cunt, freshly covered with a new condom.

Jasper groaned as he hovered over my sweating body, his blonde hair hanging over his forehead and his eyes closed. His own skin glistened from our exertion. I leaned up and licked a salty bead of sweat off his chest. He hissed and looked down at me. "Fuck, Bella. How do you do this to me?" His voice was so quiet that I was sure he was talking to himself so I didn't answer. I was beyond all thought and ability to communicate. Wanting, needing more, I pressed my hips roughly towards him.

This time, his voice was louder. "How do you like my dick inside your tight pussy?" he asked, his voice as erotic as sex. "Tell me how hard you want me to fuck you."

Simply hearing him speak like that, his voice evoking sharp spikes of pleasure to my core, made me moan and arch. "I want you to fuck the shit out of me," I begged, beyond embarrassment. All I knew was this insane desire inside me, this insane desire to taste and bite his skin, marking him mine for eternity.

He slid slowly inside me, taunting. He went so slowly that I was sure it would take ten hours for him to get completely inside me. Impatiently, I pushed myself into him. He growled as our hips collided roughly, and I felt his balls slap softly against my rear from our movements. He pressed his lips against mine, pressing his tongue into my mouth. It was so hard to imagine this as our third kiss. Only the third. I clung to him desperately as his tongue explored my mouth just as his cock was doing to my core. Then I moved my hips in a circle, eliciting a groan from his chest.

He pulled out of me quickly before slowly entering me again. Fuck, he was determined on teasing me today, wasn't he? I groaned in frustration and swirled my hips once again around his cock, causing it to rub against my walls viciously, my juices smoothing the movement only a little. I wanted to weep with the pleasure.

Then he began to plunge quickly inside me so fast and rough that I screamed out, even though I hadn't orgasmed yet. He slammed into me so hard that it almost hurt, our skin slapping together like the rhythmic beat of a drum. Instead of cringing away as any sane woman would have, I lifted my hips to meet him, craving more. _Needing_ more.

He began to murmur my name in a soft mantra as he thrust into me. "Bella. Bella. Bella."

I wrapped my legs around his back and brought him closer still to me. It was ridiculous how that little motion changed how his dick felt inside me. With my legs around his back he went _deeper_. So deep that I was convinced he was touching my heart. I cried out each time he plunged into me, my walls clenching and loosening around his dick, milking him. My legs tightened around his waist and I was powerless to do anything but experience my orgasm as it slammed into me with all the velocity of a freight train.

I screamed, cumming violently. Fireworks exploded in my sight and I was lost to the pleasure. I couldn't feel my limbs or any part of my body, all I could feel was Jasper's member deep inside me and his sweat dripping onto my breasts, our skin sticking together.

"Bella?" Jasper murmured softly after a long moment and I could think again. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and moved so that he lay on his back on the seat, pulling me tightly to his side. I rested my head on his chest, sighing in what was the most flawless bliss I had ever experienced.

"Yes, Jasper?"

He paused before speaking, almost hesitantly. "Promise that we will always be together. I need you to promise me."

Glancing up into his confederate eyes, I saw how unsure they were and how much he wanted assurance. "I swear," I said solemnly. "There is nothing in this world I will allow between us." Softly, I lifted his hand to my mouth, pressing my lips against his fingertips, kissing the fingerprints we had left behind. "I promise."

**xXx**

Perhaps if we had stopped at another shopping mall it never would have happened. Maybe if Jasper and I had taken care to dye our hair at the rest stop before we went. Or it might still have occurred no matter what we did. Fate already despised us, what was one more setback in a sea of failures?

But no, this was much bigger than anything that had happened before.

The truth was so obvious – I should have realized it. I should have known that a disappearance doesn't constitute demise. But I still held the vision in my mind of the glorious angel, perfect and flawless in every conceivable way. I had blinded myself.

But the light was approaching and realization was about to dawn.

And I would know . . .

I would understand the horror.

**xXx**

Jasper and I decided to stop for some better clothing and so that he could use the bathroom. The mall was average size with the main entrance through the food court. Looking at all the clean, carefree teenagers, I suddenly felt old, ancient. Jasper and I had been through things they would never know. The wires in their ears, connected to iPods and Zumes, their clean, rebellious clothing – it all made them seem like large dolls, mechanical and fake.

I had never felt so excluded from my peers in my life.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" Jasper asked, keeping his head low and the hood of his sweatshirt pulled up, his posture mirroring mine.

"No, let's just get some new clothes and leave," I muttered, glancing furtively around. I only had one set of clothes – which I was wearing – and Jasper had an extra t-shirt. We desperately needed something that wasn't filthy or ripped.

"Where's the cheapest place?" he asked as we began quickly walking through the food court into the mall.

"I don't know. Let's just try GAP and see what's there."

Once we were amid the clothing I felt better. The only people around us was an expecting mother and another woman who looked to be about mid forties who was the checkout clerk, and they were both busy minding their own business. There was a television sitting behind the clerk's desk in which the evening news was being broadcasted. I carefully watched it for a few seconds to make sure there was no mention of us.

"Let's start over here," he suggested, taking me by the hand and pulling me into a section far from the clerk's desk.

The comfortable silence spread between us as we looked for clothing. We had over five hundred dollars so I wasn't concerned about the prices of anything. As long as we didn't buy too much we were okay. It was so easy to simply become one of those mechanical teenagers that had ordinary worries of homework and parents. Shopping for clothing, no matter how mundane, was a calming task – normal, unexciting. And I reveled in it.

Abruptly Jasper's hand landed on my arm, his fingers taut with strain.

"What's wrong?" I asked, surprised, looking up into his eyes.

"Look," he whispered, moving his eyes pointedly towards the clerk's TV. Following his line of sight, I saw what had put that frantic, almost angry look into his normally calm eyes.

On the television screen, smartly dressed in a nice-fitting suit, sat Emmett, our former hostage.

"Welcome to Fox News, Emmett McCarty," the female reporter said pleasantly to Emmett. They almost looked as if they were on the Oprah show because Emmett sat on a clean, mint green couch while the female reporter was in a pastel orange chair. She had pale blonde hair, dark brown at the roots and so obviously dyed. Her face had a kind of plastic, generic beauty. "Is it your first time being on the show?" she asked him.

"Yes, it is, thank you," Emmett replied.

"First of all, tell us who you are and your occupation."

"I am Emmett McCarty and I am a reporter and journalist."

"I understand that you were held hostage by the Whitlocks?"

"Well I wouldn't say hostage because that constitutes that I was held against my will when in fact I went willingly."

"Willingly?"

"Yes."

The female reporter laughed once, as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Why in the world would you go willingly with two murderers?" she asked almost patronizingly.

Emmett's eyes flashed once with what almost looked like indignation. "I will not stand to hear them spoken of that way. I have come forward now because most of the information that the news is conveying to the public is false. These aren't cold-blooded killers – they are two frantic, frightened teenagers trying to escape from their past."

"I'm afraid I don't understand," the reporter stated almost blandly, her eyes flickering around the set. Clearly she hadn't anticipated this direction of conversation.

Emmett leaned forward in his seat, his elbows on his knees. "Jasper and Bella Whitlock were brutally and frequently abused as children by their Father. An environment like that can cause irreversible psychological and emotional trauma to any child. Over the course of the hours I was with them, I realized that they were just trying to live in a world that didn't want them. Bella spoke to me the night before I was released. She had woken from a nightmare although she wouldn't say of what, and she told me about how, the night of their Father's murder, the situation evolved from the standard abuse to murder. Jasper had come to his sister's rescue and grabbed a knife from the kitchen to ward off their Father. He never had any intention of actually using it."

"But he _did_ weld the murder weapon," the reporter butted in, interrupting Emmett.

"Well if someone was beating your brother or sister, wouldn't you do something to help them?" Emmett retorted. "Or would you be the one to simply let them bleed and scream?"

The reporter was silent, unable to find a suitable answer.

I could feel Jasper's eyes on me and I knew he disapproved of me confiding to Emmett, but at the time, I had needed it so terribly. I fixed my eyes on the television screen, refusing to look at my brother.

"Their Father then took the knife and was going to use it on Jasper," Emmett continued solemnly. "He fully intended to murder his own child." I couldn't help but wonder if Emmett enjoyed embellishing the story a little; he certainly seemed like it. "The thing that no one understands is that the murder that happened the night of September 18 was purely self-defense. It was kill or be killed."

"Why didn't you come to the police instead of us?" the reporter asked.

"Because I know nothing of their whereabouts whatsoever. The only thing I can possibly do is tell them that Jasper and Bella said they were headed towards Michigan." Emmett looked straight at the camera as if to acknowledge us.

Why was he lying for us? A small bud of hope blossomed in my heart. He was still trying to help us. Would he lie about other things too? Or just our whereabouts?

"And why are you us about their past?"

"Because people need to know that these two aren't cruel, vicious killers. They're frightened of what they have done and what lies ahead in their future. They don't deserve to have everyone hate them. Jasper and Bella were very kind to me. I didn't go without food or water and I had a better place to sleep than they did."

"Just because they were abused, doesn't excuse them from their crimes," she pointed out.

"They did what they had to, dammit!" Emmett hissed. "These are two extremely broken people. After a lifetime of having their faces and bodies beat relentlessly, they aren't sure they can trust anyone. The police and media has bashed and negated them. Jasper acted on self-defense in order to save himself and his younger sister."

"That doesn't explain the condom that was found in their hotel room a few days ago," she said formally. "A contraceptive device was found in the trash bin in their old hotel room, containing Jasper Whitlock's sperm. His sister was the only one that checked into the room with him. Why would he use a condom if he pleasured himself?" The insinuation was clear in her voice.

Emmett sighed deeply, looking down at the ground, as if this was a road he had rather hoped to avoid. "Jasper and Bella's relationship is complicated," he said finally. "I triple majored in college, one of those being psychology so I know what I'm talking about." He took another deep breath, preparing himself. "When two people go through constant trauma and stress, a bond forms between them. They feel as if the other is the only one that can possibly know what they are feeling. And sometimes that bond isn't entirely healthy. In the case of Jasper and Bella, that bond became so strong that turned to each other for both physical and emotional comfort. They love each other in a way I have never seen, so pure and understanding, yet also physical. They have been together all their life and have been each other's only solace in terrible misery – that is bound to establish something more than just a regular sibling relationship"

"So what you are saying is that they are involved in an incestuous relationship?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you attempt to escape when you could?"

"At first, all I could think of was how good of a story it would make," he began. "But then, gradually, I began to understand them and the incredible pain they hold on their shoulders."

There was a short silence before the reporter spoke again. "Do you have anything else you would like to add?" she asked, shifting in her chair.

"No, I don't."

"Oh, well thank you for joining us today, Mr. McCarty . . ."

A sharp tug on my arm made me turn my head. Jasper's eyes quickly scanned the store before turning back to mine. "Stay here for a moment and keep your hood up. Although they didn't show pictures of us, we still need to leave. I'll use the bathroom and then we'll be gone."

I nodded, feeling as if I was slowly moved through mud. My movements were unhurried and sluggish, my thoughts slightly dreamy and out-of-focus. Then Jasper was gone and I was left alone with a small pile of clothing in my arms. Even through the haze in my mind, I knew what Emmett was doing. He was trying to gain sympathy for us from the press and the public. He hadn't betrayed us. And although I knew the police would question him extensively, I was not concerned about whether or not Emmett would turn us in. He had already lied about where we were headed.

Standing there, that pile of clothing in my arms, it was so difficult to muster any sort of urgency. Our situation had just been exposed to the world and we had to leave as soon as Jasper returned. But I felt strangely detached, as if everything was happening to someone else.

"Bella?" came a soft female voice beside me.

I stiffened. That voice was not Jasper's, and that meant that someone knew who we were.

Slowly I turned to see a woman with dark hair and paper-white skin. Her eyes were large and underscored with dark half moons the color of blackberry juice. Her hair was tangled and stringy, like she hadn't washed it for at least six days, hanging lankly around her face. There was something about her that looked . . . _sick_. Unhealthy. She wore a long sleeved shirt and filthy jeans. She was the kind of person that people would move to the other side of the sidewalk to avoid.

Yet there was something familiar about her. It was in the dark depths of her eyes, filled with both anxiety and what almost looked like . . . greed.

"Bella, I never thought that I would ever get to see you again," she said softly, stepping towards me.

I quickly stepped back, almost tripping over a pair of jeans that had fallen from my arms to the floor. "Who are you?" I demanded, struggling to stay away from this woman who seemed to know me, yet who I had never seen.

"Why, darling, don't you remember your Mother?"

**

* * *

**

**Da-da-dam!! *cue suspenseful music***

**Ra****ise your hand if you liked the plot twist!!! *Ori's hand shoots into the air, waving around frantically***

**Raise your hand if you saw it coming!!! *Ori raises her hand again because she's the author and obviously knew about it***

**Tell me what you think guys!!! :D About the plot twist, about the foreshadowing in the middle, and about the smut! Please?**

**-Rio (because that's "Ori" scrambled up)**

***winks***

**(wow, that was a lot of asteriks).**


	16. Mad as a Hatter

**Hey! So, I'm really sorry AGAIN for that cliffhanger. I promise it will be the last one for a while.**

**The Good News: Renee is Here**

**The Bad News: Renee is Here**

**You guys can interpret that News however you wish, mm'kay? Cuz I'm not going to tell you what I meant.**

**OH! I almost forgot to tell you guys!!! The AMAZING Maddy90 has created a thread over on Twilighted for Dark Whispers!!! :D I think you should check it out. *winks* There's a link on my profile as always. **

**

* * *

**

**Once there was a little boy who wouldn't say his prayers,  
And when he went to bed at night away up stairs,  
His mammy heard him holler, his daddy heard him bawl  
But when they turned the covers down,  
He wasn't there at all.**

**~Excerpt from "Little Orphan Annie" by James Whitcomb Riley~**

**Jasper Whitlock**

There have been many times in my life when I felt that I was falling through empty air, no longer supported by what I thought was true and realistic. There have been even less times when everything I thought to be fact, turned as false as deception.

In the dawning of winter – when snow has newly fallen and everything is blanketed with ivory – an ice skater ventures out onto the freshly-frozen ice covering a pond. The naïve skater doesn't know that the ice is not strong enough to hold him. He doesn't realize that he will surely fall through it. Still he ventures out onto the pond, so blissfully ignorant that his death is at hand. And he falls. The ice breaks beneath him, the cold shards as sharp as lies, and he plummets into the deep freezing pond, unable to claw his way out. Slowly the blood freezes in his veins and the skater inhales for the last time, the icy water licking at his cold, dead boy.

That was how I felt now.

"Why, darling, don't you remember your Mother?"

Those words rang in my mind with the finality of the swing of the executioner's axe.

I had been walking from the restroom, anxious for Bella and me to leave this place. Seeing Emmett on the news was staggering and for the oddest reason none of it seemed real. As I moved closer to Bella, I realized that she looked confused as she stared a woman who had her back to me. The woman's clothing was stained and smelled faintly unpleasant. Then the woman spoke that fateful sentence and a myriad of emotions crossed my sister's face – shock, horror, hope. There were so many conflicting emotions that they almost seemed comical.

So why was it that the only thing I felt was fear?

This woman who looked as if she had just crawled from a thrift store's dumpster could not be our Mother. My heart felt frozen in disbelief, my mind screamed that this was impossible. She probably didn't look anything like Bella.

The woman took a step closer to my sister, her hand going out as if to touch Bella's face. From where I stood, only feet from the woman's back, I couldn't see this stranger's face. "You have grown so much, darling," the woman murmured softly. Bella cringed away from her touch, looking paler than I had ever seen her before.

Quickly, I stepped up between Bella and the stranger.

And for the first time, I looked into the face of the woman who claimed to be our Mother.

She was attractive, but the strange pallor of her skin made her seem sick. I noticed that her free hand seemed to be scratching her skin almost surreptitiously, as if she didn't want us to see. Her black, long sleeve shirt hid most of her skin except for her hands and her jeans did the same. Her dark hair was lank and stringy with grease.

And I saw just how wrong I had been in thinking that she would look nothing like my sister.

This woman was like an older, more rugged version of Bella, the resemblance striking.

"Jasper?" came this woman's tentative voice. Her brown eyes widened and she rested her hand on the side of my neck, her touch making my flesh crawl. "Oh Jasper, you've grown to be such a handsome young man. Your pictures on television don't do you justice."

"Stay away from Bella," I said harshly, moving back, away from her hand with the stubby fingernails that were no doubt bitten off. "And get the fuck away from me."

I quickly grabbed Bella's hand in mine, looking at her. Bella's eyes shifted quickly from me to this woman who could _not_ be our Mother.

"Wait!" the sick woman cried, barely managing to keep her voice quieter than a yell. "Please don't leave me! I've lost you once, don't make me lose you again please."

I whirled, glaring at her. "You are _not _our Mother. So fucking get away from us!" I hissed, beginning to walk quickly towards the GAP threshold that led out to the shopping mall's escalator.

"I can prove that I am!" she said frantically. "Jasper, you have a scar on your side in the shape of a crescent moon when your Father accidentally dropped broken beer bottle glass into your crib when you were a baby. And Bella has cigarette burn scars on the inside of her elbow from when she spit up on Charlie and he pressed his cigarette on her to teach her a lesson."

I froze, Bella crashing into my back.

What she said was true. Or at least the first parts of it were. I had a curved scar on my side that I had never known the cause, and Bella had circular white scars the inside of her elbow, although they were distorted. Had both of these things happened before Mother had vanished, when we were only two years old?

"I told you I was your Mother," she said with an air of superiority, smiling confidently at me.

What were we going to do now? What could we _possibly_ do? How could Bella and I live knowing that everything we thought was true had turned out false?

A soft tug on my shirt sleeve broke my train of thought. "I think she's telling the truth, Jasper," my sister whispered. "How else could she know those things?"

The fragile hope in her voice broke my heart. She wanted so badly to believe that this woman was our Mother; she _needed_ to believe that there was someone out there that still wanted to care for us. Deprived of parental love her entire life, Bella needed to feel the warmth of a Mother's smile and to be nurtured by that Mother. My sister had always been easy to read, like an open book, and her emotions were now scrawled over her face as plainly as sex over rumpled sheets. Looking down into her eyes, I took a deep breath.

"Please, Jasper, Bella, come back," the woman whispered behind us. "Don't leave me again."

Abruptly, I spun to meet her eyes, indignation boiling inside my veins like bubbling tar over a bonfire. "Don't leave you again? What the hell do you think you're talking about?! You are the ones that left us," I spat heatedly, looking at her with contempt. "You left us with a son of a bitch who beat us so badly you can not possibly imagine it. You left two helpless toddlers in the hands of a brutal man who actually took _pleasure_ from beating children! How can you even look at us now and not know how much you fucking messed up? You, as well as Father, fucked up our lives."

"What?" she cried, surprised. "No, Jasper, listen to me. I was in the same situation that you were in! Your Father hurt me too, probably more than he hurt you."

"I doubt that," I retorted acerbically.

"It's true!" she insisted, near tears. Why can't you see that? In the beginning, Charlie was everything I wanted and needed – he waited on me hand and foot and wanted to always be near me. Sometimes it was a little aggravating how close he stayed to me, but I thought then that it was flattering. Then we were married and things seemed to change. He grew more and more possessive, aggressively jealous. I had to have the house clean and ready when he came home from work and have dinner sitting on the table. If he came home later than usual and the food was cold, I would be punished. If I covered the food and placed it in the oven to keep hot until he came home, and he didn't see the food on the table when he walked in, I would still be punished. Everything I did seemed wrong."

"Then why didn't you leave and take us with you?" I demanded, feeling Bella's cold hand tighten in mine.

"I'm trying to explain, darling! But when Charlie was loving and kind, he was everything I needed yet again. During those times, it was so easy to believe that the fights and the bruises were only bad dreams I had imagined. He made love to me so tenderly then that I wanted to cry from the love he emitted. So I stayed for two years, living through the fights and screams, the bruises and pain. And then I met Phil." Her voice changed then, turning soft as down. "I was driving myself nearly insane with trying to deal with two toddlers and keep up with Charlie at the same time. Phil was a man I met in the library when I asked him if he knew where the adult fiction was. During that time, he kept me sane. And then I realized I loved him."

Everything seemed so surreal. I couldn't make my brain comprehend this. I stood with Bella beside me, staring at what I was slowly beginning to realize truly was my Mother.

"I loved Phil so much – he never even slapped me – but I knew that it was impossible that Charlie would even _consider _a divorce. Don't you see?" she said earnestly, her wide eyes desperate to convince me. "I was so foolish then. I felt so overwhelmed by everything at home and Phil seemed to be my only salvation. A divorce was out of the question so I did the only thing I could think of. Phil helped me roll the car off into the lake and then we left for somewhere out west."

"So you just left us after you faked your own death?" Bella said incredulously, stepping out from behind me. "You intentionally left us?"

"I was so stupid then! I'm so sorry, Bella. What I did fifteen years ago was wrong, so incredibly wrong, and I'm _sorry_." She moved towards Bella, her eyes pleading. "I won't ask you to forgive me but please know that I love both of you with all my heart."

There was something about this woman's eyes that suggested she was more than a little mentally disturbed – slightly crazy. Abruptly I thought of a phrase I had heard only once before. Mad as a hatter.

I could tell just by Bella's posture – the soft way she held her shoulders and her slightly shaking hands – that she believed everything this woman said. This was Bella's dream, to have a Mother that truly cared for her, and she clung to it like an old, dying woman to the edge of the Fountain of Youth. I didn't trust this woman with her dirty clothes and greasy hair. If Mother had gotten all she wanted by running away with Phil, why did she look like a homeless beggar? Something had happened in the fifteen years that she had been away, something that changed her. Her eyes now looked quickly around, almost paranoid, and I narrowed my own gray ones. No, I didn't like her and I sure as hell wouldn't trust her.

But Bella wanted this, needed this, and I couldn't deny her anything.

Slowly, Bella reached out and took the woman's – our Mother's – hands into her own and smiled hopefully. "Hello, Mother," she said softly, hesitantly.

"Oh, Bella darling," our Mother said with a large smile bursting over her face. "I've waited so long for this moment. I made the most horrible mistake when I left you two." Then she wrapped her arms tightly around Bella, encasing my sister in the only maternal love she had ever experienced.

And I did nothing to stop them. I would keep a sharp eye on our Mother for whatever it was that had changed her from the beautiful woman I had seen in photographs to this scraggly hobo. And if I was being honest with myself, I wanted this too. I wanted to believe that there was _someone _in this world that cared whether we lived or died. But I wouldn't make us leave. Bella needed this too much and I'll be damned if I was going to take away the only good thing that had happened to us since birth.

**xXx**

"We should probably leave," Mother said, glancing around GAP furtively, taking my hand in her right one while her left held Bella's. Then she pulled us quickly out of that store. "I have heard the story on TV, darlings, and you two can hide in my house. After a few months, this will probably all die down. Phil and I have an attic that is well furnished above our apartment. I think it would be the best place for you two," she murmured. "I love you two, so much."

And then she pulled us down the escalator and through the shopping mall to the large double doors that led outside.

It took all of fifteen minutes to get to Mother's house. Her car was rusted in places it shouldn't be and ran at a loud idle that rumbled like the belly of some horrific beast. We passed tall buildings and crowded streets, slowly moving into the shabbier district of Monroe, Louisiana. After the Appalachian Mountains we had passed only a day ago, the horizon was extremely flat – the only depth being the buildings that rose to the sky.

"Here we are, darlings!" Mother said excitedly, climbing out of the car.

We had stopped before what looked like an abandoned apartment building. Graffiti covered the brick expanse by the front door. Strange gang symbols were scrawled in spray paint over the rust-colored brick along with an obscene, crude rendering of a floating dick fucking a hovering pussy. I tightened my hand over Bella's as we walked up the front steps, following our Mother into what would become our new home.

"Jasper?" Bella whispered to me as we entered the apartment. "I'm not sure I like this place . . ."

"Me neither, Bella," I murmured, leaning to press my lips gently to her hair. "It'll be alright, though. First impressions are often wrong, remember?"

She nodded solemnly and we continued to walk behind Mother who was leading us up chipped concrete steps that went up to the second floor. Bella and I held hands as we had often done in the past when unsure. I carefully cast my eyes around our surroundings, taking note of possible exits and anything that could pose a threat to us if we had to escape. The wallpaper on the walls wasn't peeling, but it was stained and filthy. The carpet covering the stairs was threadbare and whole pieces were missing. I wondered if this building could be condemned for the condition it was now in.

"I know it's not as nice as some of the other place out there," Mother began when we topped the stairs and started down the dingy hallway, "but its home. You'll grow to love it too."

"I doubt that," I muttered lowly.

Mother stopped at a door, fumbling in her pocket for something. Then she drew out a key and inserted it into the lock, jiggling the handle as she unlocked the door. And then the door was open and we saw inside.

The room was sparse, with only the barest of furniture, but at least it was somewhat clean. There was only a minimal amount of clothing laid carelessly over chairs and couches. The dishes were stacked in the sink, all dirty, and the TV was on, advertising the newest acne solution. The curtains were pulled closed over the windows, casting the room into the deepest gloom, the TV the only light.

"Phil, darling?" Mother called. "Are you home?"

"Hey babe," came a gravely voice. "Did you get any smack? We're running low."

Abruptly, Mother's voice hardened, changing from the soft, kind tone that I had only heard till then. She glared at the man lying prostrate on the couch. "No, Phil, I didn't. We'll talk about that later. Look who I've brought home with me."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Mother quickly closed the door behind us, blocking the light from the hallway. Now Bella and I were engulfed in darkness, barely able to see the man on the couch. The television didn't give off enough light to see him clearly. All I could tell was that he had dark hair and a short beard.

"Who are they?"

"They, Phil, are my children," Mother said proudly. "You know, the ones we saw on TV?"

"Really? Huh, they don't look like the kids you had before."

"That was fifteen years ago, baby," Mother said kindly, moving to sit beside Phil. "They've changed from the babies they were then."

Phil reached over and ran his hand up Mother's side to her breast, squeezing roughly before pulling her onto his lap. "Come here, babe, I've been waiting for you to come home." I heard the unbuckling of a belt and the sound of a zipper. It happened so quickly that neither Bella nor I had time to turn away before I saw Mother arch as she was penetrated, her jeans pushed slightly lower than her hips, just enough to bare her pelvis. "Fuck, Renee," Phil groaned.

Abruptly, I pulled Bella away from them, moving into the kitchen. What had just happened in that room was disgusting and disturbing. I leaned heavily against the kitchen counter, my eyes finding the trashcan only feet from me. Something shiny glinted in trash from the faint light that entered the kitchen.

"I . . ." Bella began. "This wasn't how imagined it would be."

I sighed deeply, hating the truth of what I would say. "Nothing ever is, little sister."

Turning my eyes back to her, I saw that Bella was silently crying, tears slowly making their way down her face. "I always thought of her as an angel," she whispered. "Why us, Jasper? Why are _we_ in this situation and not someone else?" she asked, staring at me. "Why did it have to be us?"

Softly I gathered her in my arms, stroking her hair softly with my fingers. "I don't know, Bella, I really don't know. But look on the bright side, we have Mother now. And despite how she looks, she loves us. She realized the mistake she made long ago and now she wants to set it right again."

I sighed, looking up at the ceiling. A small square caught my eye, a string dangling down from it. I realized it was the door to the attic. Grabbing the string in my hand, I pulled down, the door opening, revealing a fold out ladder that led to the attic Mother had spoke of.

"Climb up this, Bella," I said quietly, glancing back into the living room where breathing became panting and skin slapped against skin. "We'll sleep in the attic." Despite the fact that it was only around 4 in the afternoon, I was exhausted and I suspected Bella was as well.

The attic was awkwardly proportioned, only about three feet in height but stretching for yards. The only things in it were a single pallet on the floor and a stool in one corner. Well furnished my ass, Mother had either lied to us or was under a misapprehension. The latter choice seemed the most likely though. I closed the door back up behind us, not caring if they knew where we were or not.

"At least it's a place to sleep," Bella said optimistically, smiling weakly at me. "And we won't have to keep running from place to place."

"Sleep, Bella," I said softly, sitting down on the pallet that was spread over the floor. I reached up and pulled her gently down to me, curling her body against mine, her back pressed to my chest.

Soon she was asleep and I lay awake with the demons that consumed me.

And I finally realized what it was that I had seen in the trashcan before we entered the attic.

It was such a small thing, but so monumental.

A used needle.

**

* * *

**

**That last sentence was slightly cryptic for a reason. If you don't understand what it means then I can't really help you, sorry.**

**I hope you liked it! And don't forget about the Twilighted thread for Dark Whispers! I have a link on my profile and I would encourage everyone to go check it out! :D**

**-Oriana**


	17. Silent Ecstasy

**My cat is a stalker – she follows me everywhere.**

**WARNING: This ENTIRE chapter is full of sexual content. AKA: Smutastic lemons. :) I hope everyone enjoys them because I sure as hell did. lol.**

**

* * *

**

**Bella Whitlock**

I shouldn't have dreamt such things that night.

Even as I was in the dream, performing the act, I knew that my mind should have been on other things such as Mother and Phil and our current situation.

Instead, I dreamt of Jasper.

His warm body pressed against my back, his hands moving delicately over my hips as if my skin was only blown glass. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew I was dreaming, but the heat of his skin and his scent filling my nostrils were so real . . . too real. Slowly, my body began to awaken, yearning for him.

With all the clarity present in my dreams, I wondered idly where Mother was and if she would make pancakes for us in the morning.

There was an unmistakable hardness in his jeans, a bulging beneath the metal zipper. I turned in his arms, my body pressed tightly to his. Jasper's gray eyes stared darkly down into mine, the depths alive with a desire deep enough to light my bones afire.

"Bella," he whispered, his voice slightly hoarse. The rough quality in his tone sent violent fluttering between my legs. "Bella, we shouldn't do this. Not now. Not with them downstairs." But his hands clasped my hips tightly, pulling my pelvis to his. His hardness pressed firmly between my legs, and I moaned weakly just at the pressure.

My fingers clenched the fabric of his shirtfront as my core moved against him of its own accord. "Please, Jasper," I murmured, pressing my lips as high as I could get, which was only to the base of his throat. I had never felt another man's skin – not even Emmett's – but it was impossible that any male flesh could be as soft as Jasper's. A deep groan vibrated through his throat, his hands tightening on my skin so hard it almost hurt.

"Shit, Bella, we can't," he protested, but his voice was without conviction.

For the first time in my existence, I was confident enough to be more than just a meek, shy girl. My blood rushed quickly through my veins, my heart thundering in a beat befitting Native American war drums.

Abruptly I realized that I wasn't dreaming anymore. My eyes were open and the frantic beating in my chest would have woken me if I hadn't already been roused from sleep.

The small attic was dark and cramped around us, the sloping roof only allowing three feet of height – only enough to kneel. I felt sweat form on my skin in the heat of that attic, our flushed skin seemingly fused together.

Suddenly Jasper pulled away, his eyes staring so intently into mine that I had to look away, their gray depths searching for something I could only guess at. I could feel his desire in every line of his body. "You must be quiet, Bella," he whispered, his voice rough. "I don't know what Mother and Phil would do if they heard us, but you must be silent." Slowly his hand moved down my side, barely perceptible and light as the tip of a feather. Shivers raced down my body and breasts, my breathing hitching. "You must suffer your ecstasy in silence. I will show you no mercy tonight, dear sister."

I couldn't find the oxygen to breathe. His words, more erotic than sin, were like a tongue inside my folds, and I arched in pleasure. My hands clutched at the pallet on the floor.

"Take off your clothing, Bella," Jasper said in a voice like dripping honey, thick and warm. "Show me your body and remove your clothing."

Uncertain, I glanced at his face. His eyes were serious and dark with lust. My panties damped, my arousal pervading the air around us. Slowly, I kneeled – the best I could do in the cramped attic – and drew my shirt up over my head, my back automatically arching to make the disrobing easier. I felt his eyes like hot water over my skin, arousing and forbidden. Then my bra was lying beside us on the floorboards beside the small pallet. The hot air caressed my skin as I looked down in concentration – not meeting his eyes. It was difficult and almost awkward to remove my jeans but once they were off, I realized how close I was to being completely naked. My panties were drenched with my juices, sticking uncomfortable to my sex.

"Fuck, Bella, you are exquisite," Jasper breathed, his eyes roaming over my exposed body – over my erect nipples, taut stomach, and finally my covered core. "Take off your panties and touch yourself," he whispered with a voice so husky it was almost unrecognizable.

Hesitantly, I did as he asked, awkwardly removing my panties and discarding them with the rest of my clothes. Jasper had never asked me to touch myself before and I felt a dark blush rise to my face at the thought of doing such a thing in front of him.

"Touch yourself," he prompted, his voice firmer.

I knelt on the pallet, my legs spread apart and the warm, thick liquid sliding down between my thighs. I moved my hot fingers to my folds, tentatively slipping my index finger into my wet core.

"Look at me as you touch yourself, please," he murmured. "Look at me, Bella."

Biting my lip, I raised my eyes to his and what I saw there made my whole being ache for him. He sat cross-legged before me, his hands curled into fists beside him. For only a moment his eyes met mine before they turned back to what I was doing to myself.

"Make yourself cum, little sister," he commanded, a pronounced erection inside his jeans. "Fuck yourself with your hand and cum."

My legs began to shake from the effort of holding myself up and I desperately moved my finger farther inside me, my movements shaky and disjointed. This felt somehow wrong, yet I couldn't stop. Was it normal for regular couples to do things like this? I didn't know and I couldn't ask. I gasped for breath, my eyes closing as I pulled my finger out of my cunt, then inserting a second one, thrusting them both roughly into me.

"Oh God," I gasped.

Small ripples of pleasures twisted through me, centering between my legs.

"Let me help you, Bella," he purred then, moving suddenly towards me. Jasper pressed me against the wall, grabbing the stool that was in the corner. He positioned the stool underneath me so that I could sit on it. His hot fingers were at my thighs, now spreading them wide apart. "Mmmm, God, you smell so fucking perfect. It's taking all my resolve to keep from slamming you into the wall and plunging my dick into your sweet pussy."

His lips were at my ear, licking the shell and sucking my skin, as his fingertips played lightly over the tips of my folds. I cried out weakly, arching towards him.

"I told you to be quiet, Bella," he reminded me sternly. "We can't risk it. If I hear anything else from you, then I'm stopping everything. I am utterly and completely serious." He stared hard at me and my eyes widened. I swallowed and nodded solemnly.

"I understand," I managed, my voice nothing more than a croak.

"Good." Jasper moved his hands to my ankles. "Now put your feet on the seat of this stool. I want to see your pussy lips open." He gently guided my feet into position so that my heels were only inches from my ass, my thighs spread wide, opening my cunt to his devouring eyes.

I watched in shock and fascination as he lowered his head between my legs. He licked a light line from my thigh to my folds.

"Oh Jasper," I gasped, my feet almost slipping from their precarious position. I arched and tangled my hands into his hair, waiting for him to touch me where I most wanted him.

He paused. "I told you. Silence, Bella. This is your last warning."

Oh God, how could he possibly expect me to stay silent when he was doing things like this? I knew it was impossible, yet I nodded furiously, my only thought that I had to have him. I couldn't remain in this state of arousal without having permanent damage. My lungs burned from my gasps and liquid seeped almost uncomfortably from my core.

But then his wet tongue traced over my clitoris, teasing that most sensitive of features, and my eyes rolled back as I bit back a deep moan. My thoughts crumbled into ruin and I was no longer coherent. My hips bucked up into his mouth, causing his tongue to dip inside me. I gasped and clutched instead at the sides of the stool for support, my knuckles white.

"Do you like me tasting you, Bella?" he asked, glancing up into my face. His breath blew into my cunt and pleasure exploded like soft fireworks inside my body. "Do you like me eating your pussy as you sit there, mentally begging me to go faster? Perhaps I should just put my dick into your tight little slit and fuck you until you scream for mercy." He bit my folds lightly and I jumped and barely managed to muffle my moan. I was sure the wooden stool had to be splintering under the force of my fingers.

Oh fuck, I couldn't endure much more of this. It was taking all the concentration I had to remain quiet. I wanted to scream at him to just fuck me. Now he was teasing me. And he _enjoyed_ it.

Viciously, he thrust two fingers into my cunt while he licked and nipped my folds. Sharp, blindingly hot ecstasy filled me and it was all I could do to keep from crying out. Oh God, yes. YES. I gasped and bucked my hips into his hand, pushing him deeper into me.

"You like that, do you?" he purred. Again, he plunged two fingers into me, slowly pulling them out before thrusting them once again inside. "Why don't you show me how much you enjoy it, sweet Bella?" he suggested, moving his hand to cup my ass.

"Oh please, Jasper," I begged, not caring that I was supposed to be silent. "Please don't tease me like this." My voice was breathy and low with animalistic need.

Not bothering to answer me, he inserted another finger into me. I arched, my eyes snapping open as I felt my walls stretched to accommodate the larger size. Three fingers width. "Look at me, Bella," he said softly. "I want to see your face in your ecstasy."

It was so hard to bring myself to do anything but writhe in the pleasure. But somehow I managed to look into his face, forcing my eyes to remain open. His gray eyes seemed to swallow me whole in their depth. I was falling and falling into a storm-colored world where all I knew was the feel of his skin and the glorious scent of his body. Abruptly, Jasper began to pump me so quickly I had to grip the stool for balance.

"Fuck," he growled. "Cum hard, Bella. Cum now." He continued to pump me, his fingers so rough inside me it should have hurt. Instead of cringing away, I clung desperately to him, frantically surging towards my orgasm. My breathing quickened and I knew I was close. And then, when I was so close to release that it hurt . . .

He stopped.

I growled in frustration, barely managing to open my eyes to see what was going on. Jasper fumbled with the buckle on his belt before he undid it sliding down the zipper to his jeans. He was so hard, his member was literally throbbing before me. The sight sent another sharp, almost painful stab of pleasure into my core – like hot breath blew into my core. My eyes widened and my breath caught. I wanted him so badly, so desperately, I was sure I would have permanent internal damage if I didn't have him _now_.

Then he looked up into my eyes, his own raging with the same desperation I felt. His blonde hair hung over his forehead, tangled but beautiful. I saw the hard line of his jaw; his lips – wet from the juices of my arousal; the small amount of light freckles that scattered across the bridge of his nose from over exposure to the sun, the freckles also spread over his shoulders; the softness of his hands as he cupped my face.

His eyes bored deeply into mine, intent with some emotion I couldn't name. My hands would have been shaking if they hadn't been holding the stool beneath me. Slowly, he brought his hands down to grasp my wrists lightly, gently.

"Have you ever been bound before?" he asked, his voice no more than a whisper's caress across my throat.

It took me a moment to find my voice and when I did, it was hoarse. "What do you mean?" I managed, my voice shaking slightly. He brought my hands up above my head, pinning them securely to the wall I was pressed against.

"Has anyone ever tied you down so that you couldn't move?"

His lips were so close to mine as leaned towards me, the head of his hard penis brushing between my legs. I moaned desperately, arching towards him and forgetting I was supposed to say anything. The pleasure built up inside me was agonizing, forming into an unsatisfied ball in the pit of my stomach.

"No," I whispered, my lips brushing against his.

A loud crash sounded beneath us, the clatter of pots – reminding us of the need for silence. We weren't the only ones in this building.

"Then know this – I will not tie you up, but I _will_ secure your arms so you can't move them," he said lowly.

"But Jasper," I murmured. "How can we do this if we have no . . . if we don't have a condom?" I barely even whispered the last word.

"I know a way, Bella. If I concentrate and am quick enough, it will work." For a long moment he simply stared at me. When I nodded in acceptance, he continued speaking. "As I said before, there will be no mercy." His stormy eyes saw deep into my soul and I found it hard to breathe. "I can't restrain myself enough to be gentle, Bella. I can't."

And, without giving me time to speak, he thrust his pulsing dick into my cunt up to the hilt, our skin slapping against each other. I bit back a scream of triumph and pleasure, my eyes snapping open, and arching, my hands straining in the bonds of his hands. He groaned savagely, his body shuddering as he paused.

"Fucking hell, Bella," he growled quietly. "You are still so tight . . . so drenched. How could I have never known how you would feel without anything between us?" He pressed his face into my neck, moving his tongue in a thick line up to my ear. Jasper's unsheathed penis was pure sin inside me. I had never imagined that latex could mask the feel of his naked cock so much. I bit hard onto his shoulder to hide my long moan. Oh God, it was so different from the times before.

Moving quickly and completely out of me, he positioned himself once again at my entrance. Jasper was still completely clothed and the feel of the rough cloth against my bare, sensitive skin was enough to make me gasp at the pleasure it brought.

My skin, slick with sweat, felt overheated and the wall was rough against my back as I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist, pulling him farther into me. My head fell back as he plunged into me again, his balls slapping lightly against the exposed area below my entrance. My walls were stretching in response to his size, spasming as sharp spikes of ecstasy stabbed me, preceding the orgasm I felt barreling towards me.

It was then that I realized how foolish this was. Mother and Phil were only feet below us. It was impossible that they wouldn't hear us, that Jasper and I were actually quiet in the midst of the almost painfully building pleasure within our bodies. They would hear and know exactly what we were doing, how could they not? Fear burst amid my mind as I thought about what Mother would say when she realized what we were doing. Then Jasper slammed into me, my back hitting the wall.

Abruptly he let go of my hands, freeing me, and gripped my hips tightly in his hard grasp, thrusting into me quickly. I bit my lip so hard that it bled, trying to contain my cries of building ecstasy. I was panting as if I had run a marathon at full sprint; my hands knotted in his hair desperately.

"Harder, Jasper," I gasped into his ear, my fingers scraping down his back. "Oh God, harder _please_."

"Shit, Bella," he growled, cupping my ass with his hands, lifting me off the stool and pushing me into his hard cock. My cry was weak and faltered quickly, my body craving him. "Quiet," he panted. "Be quiet, otherwise we must stop."

"I don't think you can," I said, hoping he wouldn't.

And then, as if to prove his point, Jasper suddenly stopped his delicious assault of my lower region. I wanted to scream in frustration. How could he do this to me?

"I meant what I said," he said solemnly, quietly, hoarsely. "This can only continue if you are silent."

I groaned and, instead of answering, took his hard dick into my hand and pulled him quickly to me, inserting the head into my pussy. The immediate pleasure was so swift I shuddered with the beginning of my orgasm. "Jasper . . ." I whispered, wrapping my arms around him. "Please, please don't stop again."

"God, Bella," he breathed, sliding into me again. "How do you do this to me?"

And then all words were lost.

There was only the feeling of my sweaty skin against his clothing, our most needful of parts combining in a spell of searing gratification. Laying me onto the floor pallet, Jasper continued to ram into me, hovering above my body carefully, his tongue explored my mouth as I craved him even more. If others were to be believed, we were creating the most sinful of unions. But how could what I feel for him be wrong? How could any love this consuming and inspiring be _wicked_?

My legs began to shake as I drew nearer to my climax; my back arched as I lay on the floor with Jasper moving above me. My hips moved in large circles with my legs wrapped around his hips. His cock rubbed roughly along my walls even as he plundered me into the pallet. I clung desperately to him, trying to stifle my sounds.

With the abruptness and velocity of a freight train, I slammed into a wall of ecstasy, rising high on a wave that threatened to drown me. I bit down hard on his shoulder as I screamed, my walls clenching hard around his bare cock. My body seemed to burst into hot, white light – burning deliciously along my skin. With a deep groan of what seemed to almost be agony, he pulled quickly out of me, releasing just as he exited.

Slowly, I was aware of the warm, wet liquid on my stomach, a strange whitish substance that trickled down my sides. Jasper now lay on his back beside me, panting for breath as he came down from the height of his climax. I recognized the liquid as that which came from his cock. Moving my finger to my stomach, I swirled the digit in the liquid and then brought it to my tongue, tasting the familiar salty liquid.

"We shouldn't have taken that chance," Jasper murmured, lifting himself on his elbow, looking down at me. "I won't touch you again unless we have some kind of protection. I almost didn't make it, Bella," he whispered.

All sense of blissfulness left me and I quickly sat up. "What? No, Jasper. If I want you . . ." I began, unsure of how to phrase my desires. "If I want you, I want to have you," I finally said, looking up at him. His gaze swept the length of my naked body, then back to my face. Hesitantly, my eyes flickered to his now soft penis. Even when he wasn't aroused, Jasper was still of exceptional size.

Abruptly he smirked wickedly. "There _are_ other ways to pleasure one another, Bella, than simply fucking you relentlessly. Have you ever heard of the sixty-nine position? No? Remind me to show it to you sometime." His finger moved down to playfully flick my still-hard nipple. I bit my lip, forcing away any reaction I might have.

I had never heard of such a position. What was it? My blood began to race faster through my veins as I thought about Jasper and what other things could be done with our bodies.

"You, little sister, have just been plowed."

**

* * *

**

**Hope you liked it! And PLEASE don't forget to go check out Dark Whispers' thread on Twilighted!!! Teasers will be posted as well as other AMAZING things. *winks* I'll be over there too. Please go? *kneels down and begs you* There's a link on my profile so go check it out!!!**

**And since it's my BIRTHDAY is TODAY, a review would be a wonderful birthday present!!! :D Please review? Since it's my birthday? *kiss***

**-Jasper's Plaything**


	18. Sixty Nine

**Bella is NOT going to get pregnant. Okay? I just thought I should explain that. Jasper DID pull out in time, I promise. There's not going to be any babies in this fic.**

**Sorry for the late update – classes are killing me with homework. Be glad I'm still alive, much less writing.**

**

* * *

**

**Jasper Whitlock**

I wanted her again.

It shouldn't have been possible so soon after I had plunged into her, but I wanted to fuck Bella again.

My fingers were lazily exploring her flesh, moving down to circle her belly button and the curve of her breasts. She slept beside me on her back, her chest softly rising and falling. Her face was serene in slumber and I almost believed she was the fairytale Sleeping Beauty made real. Then my fingers brushed between her legs and her posture subtly changed. Her legs spread wider and her lips parted, but she slept on.

I wondered if I could make her orgasm in her sleep.

But a large rap sounded on the tiny door in the attic floor that opened to the kitchen downstairs. "Darlings?" Mother's voice called up into the attic, muffled by the door between us. "Are you awake yet?"

"Bella, wake up," I hissed into her ear, my heart speeding. I didn't know what Mother's reaction would be to finding Bella naked and me with my jeans still undone. I gently prodded Bella's shoulder, trying to wake her up. "Bella, you have to get up – Mother is asking if we're awake."

"Whaaaat?" she murmured sleepily, her eyes fluttering open.

"Hurry and dress before she opens the attic door," I whispered furiously in her ear, quickly zipping my pants and handing her the discarded clothing lying haphazardly over the dusty floorboards. "Here." I handed her the clothing and went to the attic door just in case Mother opened it too quickly.

Bella stumbled once while she dressed but otherwise was quiet and quick.

"Bella? Jasper?" came Mother's voice, concerned now.

"Yeah, we're here," I called down through the wood separating us. "Hold on."

"Breakfast is ready, silly children!" she cried excitedly. "Get down here so you can eat your pancakes!"

I turned slowly to Bella, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Mother's voice sounded strange somehow – as if she had changed the tenor of it. Not to mention the fact that she was unimaginably perky.

Abruptly the attic door pulled open and the ladder was quickly pulled down. Surprised, I jumped back, nearly hitting Bella. "Get your asses down here," Phil muttered from below us, in the kitchen. His shadowed face was grim and sleepy, his dark eyes staring into the small opening as if it was as uninteresting as a deceased, salty slug. "Your Mother has made pancakes for your asses so get down here and eat the fucking things."

He was gone before I could so much as glare at him. Fucking bastard. What the hell did Mother see in him? Then there was the familiar sensation of my hands clenching slightly and my neck going taut. My anger was a ghost that somehow continued to haunt me, and now I felt it boil in my veins.

Bella's soft hand rested on my shoulder. "Shhh, Jasper, it's fine," she murmured, the soft, reassuring weight of her hand slowly calming me. Her touch was one of the things I could never understand – the way it could calm or excite me depending on the pressure and emotion behind it. Looking up at her, I found that the soft light coming from the dusty attic window shone weakly over her face, a study in chiaroscuro. The tips of her eyelashes were highlighted in the pale sunshine and her eyes seemed to glow with an inner security. I had never seen her so content with herself.

"Thank you," I murmured softly, placing my hand gently atop hers.

"Darlings?" Mother called impatiently.

"Coming!" Bella said, frustrated at the interruption.

A burnt smell, combined with the scent of soured syrup, permeated the air in the kitchen when Bella and I folded up the ladder and closed the door above us. I felt my stomach roll in hunger. I couldn't remember the last time Bella and I had eaten, and even the slightly sickening smell of burnt pancakes and soured syrup couldn't repulse me.

"I hope you two like blueberry pancakes," she said maternally when Bella and I sat awkwardly down at the table. Mother's eyes were unnaturally bright and slightly bloodshot. Her hands shook a little as she flipped something flat and slightly black that lay in the frying pan. She wore long sleeves again even though the weather was warm, and small beads of sweat formed on her forehead. But she didn't seem to mind the heat. "I made them especially for you two." She glanced at us and smiled, her teeth yellowing from hygiene neglect.

A slight shiver rolled down my spine.

"I'm leaving, babe," Phil said, moving to place a light kiss on the side of Mother's neck. "Work." Without glancing at either Bella or I, he walked out of the apartment. I suddenly felt as invisible as air.

"Here you go," Mother said after Phil left, handing us the plates of overcooked pancakes. Both Bella and I dived into the meal. It had been so long since I had tasted breakfast, no matter how badly it was cooked. The pancakes were hard and crusted with what tasted literally like ash, but I could not find it within myself to care.

"So," she began conversationally while we ate. I saw in my peripheral vision that she had taken a place at the table near us, simply watching us. "Did you drop something while you were in the attic?"

I glanced up, confused. "No, why?"

"I heard a few loud noises and thought you had dropped something." The flash in her fevered eyes said that she had thought no such thing. My hand stopped in its path to my mouth and I felt my heart halt. She knew. She knew. How could she not? Despite our attempts to keep quiet, Bella and I hadn't been very successful last night.

Slowly, I swallowed the food in my mouth and carefully set my fork down. "Maybe it was something next door," I suggested, carefully keeping my voice neutral and uninterested.

I didn't like the way her eyes glinted with knowing. She studied both of us as if we were simply insects under the probing gaze of the microscope. "No, I'm pretty sure I heard it from upstairs, darling." The endearment made me cringe. There was something so _wrong_ about it. "Perhaps you fell," she suggested carefully, her eyes as sharp as a hawk's.

"Perhaps," I muttered, quickly taking another bite of the out-of-date maple syrup and blackened pancakes.

The pause that followed made my blood pump quicker and the hair on my skin raise.

"What is your relationship with your sister, Jasper?"

I heard Bella's soft intake of breath but I didn't want to give Mother the satisfaction of seeing me react. So I kept my face carefully impassive and struggled to fabricate a decent lie.

But I made the fatal mistake of looking up into Mother's eyes.

She was staring hard at me, as if trying to lift the answer straight from my eyes. Her hands were tense on the table, clasping each other. I knew that she didn't hate either of us. Mother didn't hate me or Bella. She didn't want us gone. But I felt that there was something influencing her behavior now. I suddenly remembered the syringe that had been lying in the garbage last night.

I wondered what she had injected into her bloodstream to have such feverish eyes and strange behavior.

"Nothing, Mother," I hissed vehemently. "It's none of your business anyway."

Bella's cool hand pressed to my leg, trying to calm me. But it wouldn't work this time.

"Yes, it is my business, Jasper," Mother said. "I am your Mother and I deserve to know what is going on between my children."

"You have been gone for fifteen years, what right do you have to be our Mother now?" I retorted. "When you left, you relinquished any right you had to us."

"Please, Jasper, don't be like this."

"I'll be any way I want, _Mother_," I spat, sneering her name. I knew I was being hateful, but I wanted to hurt her. I wanted to make her experience even a little bit of what we felt for years after she left. "So don't tell me what to do, okay? I won't take any shit from you."

There was a long pause and the silence enveloping us was as suffocating as a pillow pressed to the face.

"How close are you two?" Mother pressed, insistent.

I took a deep, trying to subdue my rising annoyance. "Close. We're close," I finally answered, hoping she would leave us in peace. I was tired of her prying questions.

"I just wanted to tell you that it's perfectly fine whatever you two do together," she said, standing up from the table. "I don't give a shit." And then she walked out of the apartment, saying that she had a little job at the convenience store that she had to go to.

"That was . . . weird," Bella finally supplied, dropping her fork carelessly into her plate.

"I want to leave, Bella," I said firmly, standing up to dump my plate into the sink that was already piled with dishes. "I want to leave this fucked up place. I don't like it here."

She nodded solemnly. "We can stay just one more night, right? It feels so good not to have to be forever on the run. I'm tired of running, Jasper." Her dark eyes stared into mine, pleading. "It's so hopeless – how are we ever going to get out of this?"

I sighed deeply and moved to where she sat in her chair. I stood before her and gently took her hands in mine. There was such a drastic contrast in our skin tones. Mine was almost a gold color and hers was pale as bone. "I promise you, little sister, that we will get out of this mess somehow. I will never let anything hurt you. Never again." Pulling her hands to my lips, I tenderly kissed the skin covering her knuckles, hoping that these knuckles would never see violence. It pained me to think of fragile Bella having to fight anything.

"You can't promise that," she disagreed, her eyes lingering on where our skin touched.

"I will do my damnedest to make sure I keep that promise," I said, pulling her up out of the chair. "I'm sorry for doing this to us, Bella."

"Shut up, Jasper."

Her answer surprised me and I looked up to find her looking at me with frustration.

"You didn't get us into this and I'm tired of you saying you did. It was because of us both and the blame lies on both of our shoulders. So don't say that again. Or else," she added playfully.

I raised one eyebrow at her, placing my hands on her hips. "And what would 'else' be?" I inquired, moving my thumb slowly under her shirt.

She bit her lip deliciously, uncertain of what to say in reply. I could see the pulse in her neck speed up and her chest began moving faster with her slowly accelerating breathing. Smirking, I leaned forward to slowly draw her shirt up over her head, not caring that the apartment door was unlocked. My fingers suddenly craved to touch her.

"We shouldn't, Jasper," she breathed, arching towards me. "They can walk in."

"I don't fucking care," I murmured into the skin of her throat, cupping her through her bra. "I'm want to have you, Bella. I want you now."

Her breath caught when I quickly pulled off her bra, her breasts exposed to the warm air around us.

"Mmmm," I groaned, looking at her taut nipples. "I love it when you're this ready for me." I looked back up into her eyes, staring intently into the depths that were so filled with sudden need. "I want to have you on the kitchen table, little sister," I purred into her ear, my fingers flicking her nipples, making her breasts jostle a little.

"Jasper," she breathed, arching towards me with her taut, aching breasts. "I want . . ."

"Show me, Bella," I encouraged, reaching down to cup her through her jeans, feeling the subtle moisture seeping through the fabric. "Show me what you want."

It was as if my words transformed her. Bella's fingers clutched my shirt and she frantically ripped it over my head, bringing her lips to my chest. And oh fuck, she used her teeth and tongue. A deep groan tore from my chest and I was unbearably hard inside my jeans. My cock throbbed to be in her. I had never seen her like this but shit, I loved it. Her teeth left marks on my chest that I wanted to keep forever. Every lick and bite from her went straight to my dick.

"Shit, Bells," I growled, using the nickname I hadn't employed for years.

Then her hands were at my jeans, struggling to undo them. Her hands were hot on my skin, eliciting deeply erotic thoughts inside my mind. In a single second, I imagined her in dozens of positions, in all of which she would be screaming my name. I didn't know how we suddenly lost our clothing. I think somehow I took both of ours off before I could comprehend what I was doing, but I couldn't be sure. All I knew what that Bella was naked and pressing into my naked cock.

"Lay back, Jasper," she commanded, her dark eyes staring into mine with a look that made pre-cum trickle from the head of my hard dick. "I want to taste you."

Obeying the seductress that she had suddenly become, I laid back on the kitchen table so that I was completely on the wooden surface, and watched as she crawled up in front of me. Her breasts hung down like overripe pears and her long hair grazed my skin, making my cock twitch. She was on her hands and knees over top of me on the table.

Then she slowly licked her lips.

And I groaned, my hips bucking up into her chest, caressing her breasts.

"God, do something, Bella, before I fuck your lights out," I growled, hating her slowness, my eyes watching her every movement. Bella moved down my body, straddling my legs so that she could free her hands. Her fingers were light over my cock as she stroked it. "You don't want me to make you scream, Bella," I warned, small tremors of pleasure sparking down my cock. My chest heaved and I held the edge of the table in my hand so tightly my knuckles were white.

As a child, my parents had never given much thought to whether or not to have my member circumcised. And as a result, it had never happened. Now, my cock was jutting proudly up, uncovered by the foreskin that usually protected the bulbous head. Small veins were visible and it literally pulsed as I thought about the wetness of Bella's pussy and how it would feel around my dick.

Bella gazed down at my hard cock, moving her fingers hesitantly to the pulled-back foreskin, slipping her finger under it a little.

A savage growl ripped from my chest and I bucked my hips up into her hand. God, that was the most erotic thing I had ever experienced. "Fuck, Bella," I groaned. "Oh fuck."

Bella glanced quickly up at me, taking note of my pleasure. "Do you like that, Jasper?" she asked, honestly curious.

"Of course I fucking do," I managed.

Before I could say anything else, she moved her finger in a circle under the foreskin. There was no way to explain the ecstasy that shot through me. I felt as if I was going to explode from it. I had never felt _anything_ like this. I threw my head back, hitting the hard tabletop, and groaned, my hips thrusting reflexively up into her hand. "_Shit_," I cursed vehemently.

Then her hand was gone and I wanted to slam her into the table and fuck her until she passed out for leaving me like this. But then I felt her mouth on me. Bella moaned with her lips closed around my dick, the vibrations of her throat stimulating my aching member. Bella slipped her tongue under the foreskin and swirled it around.

And then she sucked.

Hard.

My hands knotted in her hair and I rammed my cock into her mouth, trying to hold back but not being able to find the strength to resist. How the hell did she know this? And how the fuck is she so good at it? Her mouth was so hot and wet, almost as good as her pussy. Her teeth scraped down my length, her hands holding my hips for balance.

"You don't have to . . . swallow," I managed, desperately wanting to feel her throat close around me as she swallowed my cum. "You don't have to." I couldn't seem to remember if she was comfortable with swallowing and I didn't want to make her uncomfortable now.

But she continued kneading my balls in her hand and sucking my dick, her tongue sliding underneath the foreskin every once in a while. Abruptly, I climaxed, ejaculating hard into her mouth, growling as savagely as a panther. Her throat closed tightly around the head of my cock as she swallowed, taking my semen down her throat and inside of her. And she continued to lick and suck on as much of my cock as she could get, driving me crazy.

"Come here," I said, my voice slightly hoarse. "It's my turn."

She jumped off the table and moved away. "Not yet. I want to see how long your penis is," she said, blushing slightly. "I want to measure you, Jasper."

"I don't fucking care how long I am, get the fuck over here," I said, a little playfully. "Before you make me chase you down."

"Hold on."

Before I could say anything else, she was gone and back again with a ruler. Watching her breasts jostle slightly with the movements of her walk and seeing the slick juices of her pussy slide down between her thighs was making me hard all over again. When she was on top of the table again, I was harder than titanium.

When she placed the ruler next to my dick, her eyes widened.

"What?" I asked, almost self-conscious.

"Eight inches," she breathed. "I never realized you were so _big_."

I watched as a thick drop of her arousal slid down her thigh and dropped onto the table, licking my lips. Then Bella moved so that she straddled my chest backwards so that her face and breasts were hidden from me. She leaned down and took my member into her mouth again. Her breasts pressed into my lower stomach and her pussy was hovering over my lips as she sucked me.

Unable to help myself, I pulled her hips down to my mouth and bit her folds before plunging my tongue inside her pussy. She gasped and moaned, her mouth pausing as she experienced the spasm of pleasure that I caused in her cunt. God, I wanted to lick and suck and tongue fuck her forever.

"This is the sixty-nine position, Bella," I said, blowing into her core. "I told you there was more ways for me to enjoy your luscious body than just one, didn't I?"

Holding her hips firmly in my hands, I sucked hard on her slit, moving my finger to thrust in and out of her. It became harder and harder to concentrate on eating her beautiful pussy but somehow I managed with the brick walls of pleasure slamming into me. My hips thrust up into her mouth as my teeth and tongue bit and sucked her clitoris while my fingers pumped her roughly. Her juices spilled into my mouth and I knew I was dangerously close.

Abruptly I felt her scream deep inside my dick as she climaxed, her back arching slightly as her body trembled with the force of her orgasm. I came in her mouth, groaning deeply, my hands tightening on her hips.

For some reason, I glanced up. There, almost hidden except for the inch or so that peeked out from the cabinet, was a Ziploc bag of something I had not seen before. The substance inside the bag was foreign, yet almost strangely familiar.

Then I knew what it was.

Heroin.

* * *

**I always try to end my chapters on an "OMG" note. lol. (smack is slang for heroin, just so ya know)**

**Reviews kick my ass in gear. So send some love my way! :D**

**By the way, there's a poll on my profile if you want to go check that out – you can stereotype me! **

**Or you can just check ME out. *winks***

**-Ori**


	19. Revelations

**The AMAZING Jane Humen is my beta now!! So here's a huge round of applause to Jane for being the INCREDIBLE beta who fixed all my mistakes. :D *runs around clapping and then gives Jane a bear hug* **

**And heads up: Jasper is the only one that knows about the heroin. Bella is still clueless in the beginning of this chapter.**

**This chapter is dedicated to VenomInMyBlood for her insane amount of reviews and the fact that her words made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. :) Us incest writers have to stick together, Venom. lol. Thanks, babe. **

**

* * *

**

**Bella Whitlock**

Jasper acted strangely the entire afternoon. Whenever I looked at him, he would only meet my eyes for a second at the most, and then look away. Mother came back to the apartment after only a few hours. Jasper was quiet the entire time she was away, and even when she returned, looking as haggard as she always did. Phil also returned from wherever he went to work, and he was as surly as ever.

Mother insisted on fixing dinner that night even though she and Phil were beginning to look less than pleased with anything in life. Phil sat on the couch, his face contorted in constant unsociability, while Jasper leaned against the counter. I felt achingly awkward and unsure of what to do to make myself useful.

"Sit still, Bella," Mother chided irritably when we sat down to eat. Phil grumbled over the inappropriateness of employing the dining room table when the game was on the television. "I've made dinner for all of us so that we can all eat together like a family."

Phil's dark eyes met mine as he sat beside me, and a sudden chill rippled down my spine like clinging fingers. I quickly looked away, unable to discern the look I had seen in his eyes.

"Isn't this wonderful, darlings?" Mother said cheerfully, her voice strained in her attempt to sound pleasant. "It's been so long since I have enjoyed a family meal like this."

Glancing down at my plate, I looked at the meal my Mother had prepared. Her cooking was scarcely better than this morning, but at least none of the food was expired. The instant mashed potatoes were bland and the hotdog sitting beside them looked overcooked, the skin splitting from sitting too long in the boiling pot. Something brushed lightly against the side of my thigh, and I quickly glanced up.

Phil continued eating his food, bringing a forkful of mashed potatoes to his lips. But his other, free hand was hidden beneath the table, and I felt my heart rate slowly increase as I realized this. I remembered his actions when Jasper and I had entered the apartment for the first time – how he had pulled Mother onto his naked member.

"Tell me, Bella," Mother began conversationally. "Would you like to go shopping for clothes sometime this week?"

Abruptly, Phil's fork clattered to his plate, causing me to jump in surprise. "We don't have the fucking money, Renee," Phil said, glaring at her. "You've already spent enough on getting your nails done. Now we barely have enough for food. . . or smack," he added.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What were they talking about? What was smack? My eyes went to Mother's fingernails which were fading and bitten off, but I could see the remains of hot pink fingernail polish and tiny palm trees. When I turned to the side, Jasper's eyes were hot with anger as he glared at Phil. I didn't understand his frustration or Phil's words and my confusion only made me more uncomfortable. Why didn't anyone tell me anything?!

"Well," Mother said uncertainly, smiling nervously at me. "We can just look through the clothes I have here and see which ones will fit you."

I nodded once, not particularly enthusiastic at the prospect.

The rest of dinner was uneventful and quiet, only the sounds of silverware against the glass plates.

"You two go on up to bed," Mother said when dinner was over. "Phil and I have to discuss something. Night, darlings," she murmured, leaning over to kiss my cheek, the smell of her rank breath blew harshly into my face. I leaned away to escape the smell. Mother smiled warmly at me and I saw that, although her appearance was more than a little rugged, maternal love shone subtly from her eyes.

Mother did love us, but there was something clouding her mind – something that brought the chalky pallor to her skin and the black marks on the inside of her elbows.

"Yes, Mother," Jasper said, gently pulling me towards the pull-down attic door.

The last thing I saw before Jasper pulled the door closed behind us was Phil's glance up at me, bloodshot and questioning.

**xXx**

Perhaps I should have simply stayed upstairs that night.

Then it might not have happened.

And Jasper and I might have been able to leave quietly.

But nothing ever worked out the way we wanted it to, and I was learning to accept that. Our life would never be simple – the odds were constantly against us. As much as we tried to escape our circumstances, we were still trapped. I should have continued to lie with Jasper on that pathetic little mat on the floor.

But I didn't stay in the attic.

I saw it.

I saw _them_.

And I finally understood why Mother acted so strangely. I finally knew why she had black holes in the creases of her elbow.

If I had stayed in the attic it never would have happened.

If I had stayed . . . more than one life could have been saved.

**xXx**

My hunger woke me like a malicious parasite feasting on my stomach, eating through the sensitive flesh and spreading through my body. The air was cool against my skin, raising goose bumps along my arms and legs. Untangling myself from Jasper's embrace, I glanced down at him. His lank blonde hair was tousled, and even in his sleep he looked strained. I sighed deeply, brushing my fingers over his jaw, reluctant to leave, but my hunger continued to gnaw uncomfortably at me. I had hardly eaten any of Mother's heinous cooking.

Moving slowly towards the door, I pushed it open, careful to keep the ladder from sliding down. I didn't know if Mother and Phil were asleep or not and the last thing I wanted was to wake them if they were. Gingerly, I slid the ladder down and climbed into the dark kitchen.

The night was thick around me, the faint, slightly familiar scent of anxiety and frustration hung in the air. My eyes were barely able to make out something moving just beyond the kitchen – in the living room. All the lights in the apartment were off, casting darkness over me like a suffocating pillow pressed against a person's face, robbing them of their life.

Faint whispers reached my ears and the hair along my forearms stood up.

Something was wrong – different – and I did not know what it was.

"We can split it," whispered a male voice. "Even though there's hardly enough for a decent dose, we can split it . . ." his voice trailed off, as if he was reconsidering his offer.

"There isn't enough to split," replied a woman's voice, slightly frantic.

Slowly, I moved closer to the voices, careful to keep my steps and breath quiet. There was a small white light – like that of a cell phone screen – laying on the coffee table in the living room. By its light I could see the outline of two individuals sitting on the couch, their hands busy with something on the table beside the source of light. I heard the rustle of clothing and the scraping of something metal against glass.

"Then I will take this shit and you can get some of the really good stuff tomorrow," the man whispered.

"Phil, I need some _now_." Her voice was frantic as it rose in volume. "You don't understand, I haven't had any for six fucking _hours_, Phil!"

"Shut the fuck up, Renee," he hissed. "The discussion's over, you can wait for a few more hours."

Then my foot scraped on the faded linoleum of the kitchen floor and I gasped in horror, realizing my mistake far too late.

"What was that?" Phil demanded, standing up and turning towards me. My heart raced frantically and I struggled to find an escape from the wrath that I was sure would fall upon me when he saw me. Sweat broke out on my forehead and back.

Mother gasped in surprise and our eyes met. "_Bella_?"

Phil's eyes swept over my form, calculatingly cold.

Then he took a step towards me.

Frenzied, I bolted for the living room, my only thought to take away the needle that sat on the coffee table.

My logic was as screwed up as my life – the only thing I could think of was that, if I got rid of the needle, everything would return to normal again. I remembered a class in which I had learned of heroin and its side effects and properties. I remembered that it could be injected and that the side effects of its use were chalky or flushed skin, anxiety, and numerous other things. I knew this needle was filled with heroin . . . and I had to get it away from them.

Rushing towards it, I dodged past Phil and Mother. The darkness distorted my vision and flawed my sense of depth perception so that I stumbled and fell, sprawling over the living room floor by the coffee table. I cried out in surprise as I crashed to the ground, hearing Mother gasping in shock and seeing Phil simply watching me without the slightest trace of concern.

I landed hard on my side, the air knocked brutally from my lungs by the force of my fall. Stars burst behind my eyelids as I struggled to regain my breath.

"Bella!" Mother cried. "Are you alright, darling? Does anything feel broken?"

Unable to speak, I fought to bring oxygen into my lungs.

"Leave her alone, Renee," Phil muttered. "She's fine."

"Fine? Phil, did you see her fall?" Mother retorted, leaning down to help me stand up. Her hands were cold and moist against me, making my skin crawl with revulsion. Shaking her hands off, I stumbled up, pushing myself off the coffee table in the process.

But my hand somehow managed to find the needle, pressing down hard on it, and I felt the metal slide sharply into my skin. With a sharp cry, I stumbled backwards, cradling my hand, and watched as the blood beaded on the surface of my skin. The already-used syringe fell to the floor, breaking the thin metal needle as it hit the hard floor.

"What the fuck have you just done," Phil spat, reaching down to grab me roughly by my upper arm, yanking me up. "Do you see that?! You just ruined the last of it! Good job, you fucking idiot. How the hell do you intend to pay me back for the shit you've just pulled?"

No.

No, no, no. This was so familiar.

Looking up into Phil's eyes I saw all the rage and loathing that had been my playmates as a child. They were the same eyes Father always had. I suddenly remembered Mother saying that Phil never even hit her. But he was hurting me now. Did that mean I was worth less than Mother? Did that mean that I wasn't worth anything? Pathetic tears streamed down my face as I struggled with my thoughts.

No, I _wasn't_ worthless. That was what Jasper had been trying to tell me all along. Neither him nor I was valueless. We deserved more out of this world than to be hurt and brutalized.

"Now you decide to play meek and helpless?" Phil demanded, shaking me.

"Stop it, Phil! You're hurting her!" Mother cried, trying to pull him away from me. But her thin fingers were helpless against his strength.

"Stay the fuck out of this, Renee," he spat, pushing her roughly onto the couch so hard that she hit her head on wall behind it, knocking her out cold. I gasped, my eyes widening as Mother collapsed on the couch, unconscious. "Do you know how much that shit cost me?!" Phil hissed furiously, his oily face only inches from mine.

"Stop it!" I cried, trying to twist out of his tight grasp. But his fingers were iron fetters around my arm, digging painfully into my flesh. "Stop it please!" In a frantic attempt at freedom, I lifted my leg to knee him hard in the groin but he easily caught my leg.

"No, you've just cost me money, little girl, and you're going to pay for that."

"Let her go now, you fucking bastard," spat a low, hard voice from the darkness behind Phil. Relief washed through my mind and body, calming my speeding heart for only a moment.

"Jasper!" I choked out.

The darkness hid his face from my eyes, but I could smell his familiar scent like a perfume upon the apartment air. Phil's hands froze on my body, his breathing pausing only momentarily.

"I told you once already, don't make me repeat myself," Jasper warned. "Don't think I won't use this pistol."

"Are you sure you want to do this, Jasper?" Phil asked in a strange voice, continuing his tight hold on me. "You could get in a lot of trouble."

"I'm already in a shitload of trouble," Jasper retorted. "You think anything I do will make it worse? Get your hands off my sister, _now_!"

Slowly, reluctantly, Phil uncurled his fingers from around my limbs and stepped back. I could barely see the outline of Jasper's dark form beside us, his pale hair shining slightly in the glow of the light that seeped in through the dirty window. On the couch, Mother stirred, her eyes fluttering open as she regained consciousness.

"Jasper," she breathed. "What are you _doing_?"

"Stay out of this, Mother," Jasper said lowly.

In the silence that followed, I could feel the fear and doubt in the air. My mother's small frame sat quietly on the couch, afraid of the violence between Phil and Jasper.

"You won't shoot me," Phil challenged, his eyes staring hard into my brothers.

"You sure about that?"

"Jasper," I whispered tensely. "Don't do it; he's not worth it."

Jasper's eyes flickered once to mine, the gray depths filled with an inner turmoil that I didn't understand. It was so dark that I could see nothing but the slight light that glinted in his eyes. He raised his arm and I saw that Jasper had never had a gun in his palm. Surprise flashed over Phil's face and the back of his hand collided with Jasper's cheek in a hard slap.

"Stop!" I cried, shocked and infuriated. "Don't hurt him; don't hurt my brother!"

Abruptly Phil grasped a handful of Jasper's hair and whirled towards me, his face only a foot from mine. "Your brother, you say?" he breathed into my face. "How little you know . . . how truly little."

"What are you talking about?" I asked cautiously, confused by his words.

"Renee hasn't told you?" His eyes glanced toward Mother who still sat on the couch, watching in silence as the horrible events unfolded before her eyes. "Well I can see why she wouldn't. She didn't even tell me until tonight." Phil turned back to me, still holding Jasper firmly by the hair. "You truly think that this boy – who looks nothing like you – is your biological brother? How stupid can you get? _Both_ of you are complete idiots if you honestly think that you could be related."

Slowly, the light was dawning in my mind as tiny pieces of the puzzle were placed in perfect order. I had been blinded to the truth for so many years simply because I hadn't realized the truth was an option. But now . . . now I knew. I knew before Phil even finished his words.

"Jasper was a pathetic little orphan she found in a trashcan one night because the mother had been so insane with anxiety that she had simply threw him away. Your mother took him in as her own, not bothering to go through any kind of adoption. There is no record of Jasper being adopted because he never was. It's a wonder that the police haven't already discovered that he magically appeared in the family." Phil's dark eyes turned from me to Jasper, the man who had never been my brother . . .

For some reason, I felt no shock.

The only thing I felt was an intense relief.

If Jasper and I weren't related, we had not been sinning. Therefore, I had no reason to feel any guilt over our bond.

And Mother had allowed us to think we were related . . . even after we came here and she knew that we thought that . . . she did nothing.

Blindingly hot waves of anger washed over me and I turned to Mother.

"Why did you not tell us?!" I demanded, all my pent up fury and frustration rushing out in a great paroxysm of emotion. "Even after you knew what we did, you still allowed us to think that we committed _incest_?! Why, Mother?" She shrank back onto the couch away from me but I continued. "Why would you allow us to think we were brother and sister if _you knew otherwise_?"

"I don't know!" she wailed pathetically, hiding her face in her hands. "Why is everyone yelling so much?" she screamed, covering her ears with her hands. "Stop, please!"

"And _you_!" Phil hissed to me. "You ruined the last of the smack." His breath reeked, reminding me of garbage dumps and rotten food, and I shrank away. "I fucking needed that shit, do you understand! And now it's gone, fucking thanks to you." For a moment, his face seemed to turn a sick shade of green. "God, my body needs that shit."

And then he leaned over, vomiting onto the stained floor by our feet.

**

* * *

**

**Ew, vomit. Yuck. BUT, there was a kinda plot twist in there, I guess. Everyone was probably expecting it. **

**No, Jasper and Bella are NOT related. And therefore, this is not an incest story! lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it took a little while to come out . . .**

**The end of this story is near! There's only about 5 more chapters at the very most. :( I'm going to be so sad when it's over. But I swear, the ending is going to be worth the wait. Thanks so much for sticking with me guys, I appreciate it. And the forshadowing that happened in the middle, it was not only foreshadowing into the end of this chapter but also into the beginning of the next, if that makes sense. The drama is heating up and the story is near it's end . . .**

**REVIEW!!!!!**

**-Ori**


	20. Shattered Sanity

**You guys have no idea how TERRIBLE I feel for not updating in SO LONG. Just please know that there are reasons I haven't written. My personal life has been so fucked up lately and bad memories make me have nightmares but I'm doing better. Please please forgive me for not updating.**

**------------------- ANSWERS TO YOUR QUESTIONS ------------------**

**DID BELLA JUST INJECT HEROIN INTO HERSELF?!?!?!? . . . . . . . no she did not because the needle just went into her skin, the syringe was never squeezed and therefore she doesn't have heroin in her system.**

**Songs for this chapter: "Speechless" and "Dance in the Dark" by Lady Gaga**

* * *

**Jasper Whitlock**

The stench of Phil's vomit assaulted my senses, making my stomach roil in revulsion. For a long moment the only sound was his heavy breathing and Bella's small gasps. My mind seemed to be working slowly, sluggishly trying to comprehend this new knowledge that I had already known. Bella and I had never been related. Somewhere inside me, I had always known this and the revelation didn't affect me as much as it did Bella.

"Darlings?" Mother breathed, crawling towards us. Her spidery, emaciated hand grasped my clothing, pulling me to her. "Please don't be angry with me," she whispered to us, pulling Bella close as well. "I only wanted to have a family I could be proud of." Her eyes pleaded with us to understand but I couldn't stop the venom before it spat from my mouth.

"And _this _is a family you are proud of?" I demanded, motioning towards where Phil had passed out on the floor, the vomit surrounding him. "This is the reason you never told us?"

"I only did what I thought was best, Jasper."

"No, you did what you wanted."

Then Mother's eyes turned to the used needle that lay on the grimy carpet, and I saw the raging hunger in the brown depths. Mother was a heroin addict, first and foremost.

I could only imagine what extremes she would go to obtain her next fix.

**xXx**

That night, Bella and I slept on the pallet in the attic for the last time. With her sure warmth beside me, I remembered the years we had passed together. The stench of puke still clung to our clothing, suffocating.

Vomit was not the only smell that permeated the air.

Death's odor lingered around us – an omen of what was to come.

With the stillness of the house around me, I opened my eyes. Something was wrong . . . very wrong . . .

The shrill scream split the air like a knife, slicing through my ear drums. Bella jerked awake and our eyes met for the briefest of seconds.

"Oh my GOD!!!" the female voice screamed from downstairs. "Oh my God, PHIL!! Wake up! WAKE UP!!!" Fear and sorrow – strong and true – were evident in the voice and I knew that I had been right. Something _was_ wrong.

Scrambling down the ladder into the kitchen, Bella and I rushed towards the source of the scream. As we rounded the corner into the living room, I saw them. Mother was kneeling in vomit, her hands fluttering over Phil's prostrate form as if she didn't know where to touch him. Vomit covered his face as he lay on his back, as if he had puked while laying back. His chest wasn't moving. He wasn't breathing. "Oh God, Phil, please don't die!" Mother wailed. The stench of his puke wafted around me, making me want to rush from the room and leave her there in the remains of her own cooking.

Bella's hand clutched my arm tightly. "He's . . . dead," she whispered.

"Yes," I said coldly, staring at the two forms on the stinking living room floor. "He drowned in his own vomit. He asphyxiated."

Hearing our voices, Mother whirled. "No, he couldn't have!" she shrieked. "I went into the bedroom to take a nap. I knew I couldn't move him because he was too heavy, but I checked on him! I did!" Her eyes swept over Bella and me. Mother was defending herself from our damning eyes. She knew that she had lost any favor that she'd had with us. "I came out and he was . . . like this," she finished weakly, turning back to Phil's lifeless body.

Then she collapsed onto Phil's body, weeping.

God, how I hated that woman.

Never, _never_ had I felt such all consuming hatred. Not for Father, not for the police officers who constantly pursued us. It exploded inside me like an atomic bomb, sending lethal shards of debris and shrapnel into my mind. She had lied to us countless times and she left us with a Father who constantly abused us for a man who only hit her more. Looking down at her weeping body, I wondered what it would feel like to place the barrel of a pistol to her temple . . .

"It's all _your_ fault," she hissed vehemently as she turned to look at us. Her eyes lighted on Bella. "If you hadn't come down, if you hadn't been so fucking _nosey_, Phil wouldn't be dead! All I wanted to do was create the family I had lost so long ago, but no, you had to ruin it."

"Do _not_ blame Bella because he fucked up," I said harshly. "It was no one's fault but his . . . and yours. You two are the fucking drug addicts! You spend your money on a fix and go senile when you can no longer provide for it. You let him hurt her, for Christ's sake!" Taking two long strides, I closed the distance between me and Mother. I grabbed the fabric of her shirt in my fist. "You ruined our fucking life, _Mother_," I said, sneering her name. "I can't wait till you fucking die. I want to watch as the life leaves your body. Hell, I want to be the one that takes it. You're nothing but a stupid, cruel slut that derives pleasure from watching others in pain. You're no better than Father or Phil," I spat in her face.

"Jasper," Bella whispered behind me, touching my back. "Put her down."

Dropping Mother, I turned to the girl I had believed was my sister for my entire life. "Are you taking her side now?" I demanded. "You're siding with her after all that she's done?"

"No. I'm not." Bella's dark eyes stared up into mine.

"Then why are you defending her?!" I had lost all semblance of sanity. The gravity of our circumstances fell on my shoulders with the weight of the world. Everyone seemed to be turned against me, even her . . . even my Bella. I felt like Atlas, holding the world on my shoulders.

"I'm not!" she screamed, something inside Bella breaking. "I'm not defending her! I'm on your side, Jasper! I always have been. If something happens to her, what are we going to do?! We have to think of ourselves right now because that's all that matters. She's not good enough for you to even look at!" Seeing my blank stare, she sighed in exasperation. "God, don't you even see? We have to leave! _Tonight_."

"What?" Mother shrieked. "You are not leaving. You are not leaving me alone in this world, darlings," she said, her voice deadly calm. "I won't let you leave."

"Well too fucking bad 'cause we are," I spat, taking Bella's wrist in my hand and pulling her to the apartment door.

"I told you, Jasper Whitlock," Mother said calmly. "You are going to stay here or I'm going to make you."

"Shut the fuck up."

I turned towards the door, placing my hand on the knob to turn it. The wood was stained by unknown substances and it stank of the vomit that now festered and fermented on the floor just feet from me.

"Jasper!!" I heard Bella scream.

I turned just in time to see Mother come towards me with three glass plates stacked in her hands. Something dead lingered in her eyes, but insanity overpowered it. Before I could do more than think that this was absurd, she crashed those plates over my head. I felt the glass slice my scalp and the impact jolt my brain.

Then it was black.

As if all light had been extinguished, utter blackness surrounded me.

The last thing I heard was Bella's terrified scream before my ears went as dead as my eyes.

**

* * *

**

**Yes, that was a cliffhanger. But I couldn't continue in Jasper's POV. The next part HAS to be in Bella's. You'll see why.**

**And I know this was a short chapter but it had to be that way. As I said before, you'll see why**

**The next chapter is going to be one of my favorites because I like drama. It is the climax.**

**-Ori**


	21. Mothers Sell Your Daughters

**I tried to write this chapter fast because I know everyone hates cliffhangers. Hell, I do too. So here it is!**

**:D **

**Thank you for everyone's encouraging words and support. I really needed it. I didn't get to reply to everyone's review like I usually do and right now I want to focus on writing rather than replying to reviews. But thank you so much, guys. Gosh, I don't even know what to say to adequately convey how much I appreciate it. **

**Thanks to BloodyAle for being the first to review the last chapter. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Bella Whitlock**

The plates shattered around Jasper as he sank to the ground, unconscious. I watched as his eyes rolled back in his head, his body going limp as Mother knocked him out cold. I screamed, trying to catch him. But he was too heavy for me and he pulled me down to the floor as well. Blood leaked through his dirty blonde locks and tears prickled my eyes – tears of anger and fear.

"Why did you do that?!" I demanded, cradling Jasper's head in my arms, his blood staining my fingers.

"I am sick and _tired _of you two resenting everything I do," she breathed heavily, staring down at the two people who used to be her beloved children. "I welcomed you ungrateful children into my house and this is how you repay me? By leaving when I need you most?" Her voice rose with every word and I knew something was about to erupt between us. Something bad.

"Jasper," I whispered to him. "Please, please wake up! I need you right now." I stroked his hair, the tears coursing down my cheeks. Mother had hurt him . . . possibly killed him.

"If he dies like Phil it will only be what you two deserve," Mother said coldly.

"What is w_rong _with you?!" I shrieked, looking up at her. "You just knocked your son unconscious! You crashed plates over his head!"

"He is not my son."

"I don't fucking _care_! You used to love him. You treated him as your son. Surely you must have loved him! Don't you even care?"

For a long moment we stared at each other – me on the floor and her standing over me. It always seemed to be this way. I always seemed to be on the ground with someone over me, telling me I was worthless and useless. I should have been used to it; I should have just accepted it as the way my life would play out for the years to come. But something rose up inside me, something rebellious, and I stood up after carefully placing Jasper's head on the nasty ground.

"That's none of your business, Isabella," Mother said darkly, staring straight into my eyes. "Now I am going to have to punish you for your disobedience. I don't want to but you pushed me to it. You made me do this."

"I never made you do anything."

"Oh but how wrong you are. You made Phil die, you killed your own Father, and you're the reason that Jasper is lying there on the ground, maybe dead."

Clasping my hands over my ears, I clenched my eyes shut. "Stop trying to make everything my fault!" I screamed. "Just shut up! It's not my fault!"

"Yes it is, Isabella," she murmured, stepping towards me. "And I know just the way you can make amends. You ruined my last bit of smack and you're going to have to help me get some more." Her voice lowered, as if she was trying to convince not only me but herself as well. "Many mothers sell their daughters, it's not just me. You already owe me so much and because of you, everything has gone wrong."

Many mothers sell their daughters?

Oh.

My.

God.

My breath caught and I was sure that my heart stopped. Looking at the woman I had longed for my entire life, I knew that I had been completely and utterly wrong about her. I realized too late that I couldn't trust her. I realized too late what she was going to do.

Abruptly, she reached for my arm but I backed quickly away.

"Come here, darling," she said sweetly.

"No," I said less firmly than I would like. My voice wavered and my hands shook. "No."

"There's nothing to be scared of . . ." she cooed dangerously.

Making a quick lunge for me, she grabbed me by the arm. I twisted out of her grasp, hearing the bones in her hand crack as I escaped, and rushed to the kitchen. I remembered the pistols Jasper and I had in our bags – if only I could get one. Mother was going to sell me for smack, for heroin. She was going to sell her own daughter into slavery, most likely into prostitution. The thought of that future made terror scream through my body. My vision tilted as I stumbled through the kitchen and I could barely breathe. My heart thundered in my chest and I heard Mother's quick steps right behind me.

"Isabella," she hissed, grabbing me by the hair and yanking me back. I screamed as searing, ripping pain went through my head. A whole lock of my hair came away in her hand. Her hands gripped my skin, pulling me back into the living room.

"Stop!" My hands hit at anything I could reach, my nails clawing her face. With a great cry, she let go of me, her hands going to her face. I had scraped skin off her cheeks and blood coursed down them. I had never seen her look so terrifying. Blood ran down her skin in rivulets and the flesh was torn in long gashes on her face.

"Why you little bitch!" she shrieked. "How dare you do that to me? I am your _Mother_."

I tried to run back to the kitchen but I fell, slamming into the counter. Pain screamed up my elbow from the impact and my head throbbed from where she had ripped out part of my hair. I lunged for the ladder, just knowing that if I could get up it I could find the two pistols. That was my salvation. The guns were the only way Jasper and I were ever going to escape.

As I climbed the ladder, my fingers were so weak I could hardly grip the rungs. My feet slipped and I thought I was going to fall. And then there was Mother. Just as I entered the attic, she grabbed my foot, pulling me back down.

"I knew I was making the right decision when I decided to sell your ass," she growled.

I barely managed to reach into the bag that was by the door in the attic before I fell ten feet and slammed onto the kitchen floor on my back. I gasped in intense pain, my eyes snapping open. Oh God, my spine was broken. What else could feel so terrible?

Mother stared down at me, a slight smile on her lips. "Never try to outsmart your mother, Isabella. I'm smarter than you and I always have been."

My mouth opened and closed like a fish as I struggled to get air. All the oxygen had been knocked out of my lungs with such force I was sure that they had collapsed inside me. I felt the cold metal of the pistol in my hand and I only hoped it was fully loaded.

Reaching down, Mother grabbed me by the hair, yanking me up so viciously that I screamed.

"Shut up," she hissed, slapping me hard across the cheek with her free hand. My head whipped to the side from the impact and I struggled to keep the tears at bay. The last thing I needed now was to start sobbing so hard I couldn't defend myself. Mother's hard eyes stared into mine. Her eyes were crazed with hunger for her next fix and I knew she would do anything at all to obtain that fix. She needed the heroin more than her own children. I wasn't even sure if she knew who I was and what I meant to her.

"Let go of me, Mother," I said lowly, reigning in my nearly uncontrollable emotions. "Let me go now."

"No," she spat. "I am your Mother and I have the right to do with you whatever I choose."

Quickly, I twisted out of her grip and aimed the pistol at her forehead. The end of the barrel was only a foot from her grimy face. Terror exploded behind her eyes. I could see it. I watched as she trembled under the cold glare of my revolver. And I didn't pity her or even hate what I was doing.

Mother.

_My _Mother.

This was the woman that carried me for nine months and then gave birth to me. This was the woman I cried for at night after Father would beat me so hard my insides ached. How wrong I had been to long for her. "What do you have to say for yourself?" I demanded harshly, my voice devoid of any pity.

"What?" she managed, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I don't understand."

"Don't give me that, Mother. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Think about everything you have done. You left Jasper and I in an abusive home just so you wouldn't have to take it anymore. You left us for a man who beats you and who just drowned in his own vomit. You are a fucking drug addict who is going to sell her daughter into slavery, and you might have killed Jasper!"

"Oh God, please don't do this, Bella!" she wailed. "I promise I won't do it ever again. I love you!"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

Despite my hard outer resolve, I was weeping inside. Everything I knew about the world was so utterly _wrong_. It seemed as if Jasper and I had been running for years. I felt the last shred of innocence leave me. Until this point I had been looking at the world through a veil of goodness and childishness. I half believed in fairy tales and the knowledge that good always triumphs over evil. Perhaps if none of this had happened I would still believe in such impossibilities . . . Perhaps Jasper wouldn't be lying unconscious and I wouldn't have a loaded gun pointed at my own Mother.

"Give me a reason!" I yelled, feeling myself on the verge of tears again.

"I . . ." Mother began. "I don't know what you want me to say."

"Apologize."

"_What_?"

"Apologize to both Jasper and me," I said. "Sincerely apologize for everything you have put us through."

There was a long pause as our eyes met. Her dark brown ones looked into mine, staring hard. I noticed a change in her gaze but I didn't realize what it meant til it was too late.

"No."

I paused, not quite sure what I had heard. "What?"

She stepped towards me. "I'm not apologizing for anything I have done or not done. Everything that has happened to you two has been your own damn fault. You and Jasper were stupid enough to believe every lie your Father and I fed you. You two were stupid enough to get yourselves in trouble and now you're going to die in prison after the cops catch you." Suddenly she lunged towards me, trying to pull the pistol from my hand.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper's body stir. He opened his eyes and sat slowly up. Sheer relief surged through me that he wasn't seriously hurt. He probably only had a concussion and minor bleeding since there wasn't a lot of blood around him.

Then Mother yanked my hair again and I swung, thrusting my fist directly into her face. She gasped and stumbled back into the counter, clutching the countertop for support. Gasping for breath, I held the gun in both my palms and aimed it at her again, pulling back the hammer on the gun.

"You won't shoot me," she said, echoing Phil's words earlier. "You don't have the courage." Her right hand moved toward a drawer under the counter and I knew what she was trying to get. But I couldn't act quickly because my mind seemed to be filled with fog, thick and calm. It bogged down my thought process and I didn't understand what she was doing until I saw the glint of the knife as it left its resting place and entered her hand.

Mother raised the knife and came towards me one last time, screaming in triumph because she thought she had won.

She thought wrong.

I stumbled back and my aim slightly altered.

Then I pulled the trigger on the revolver.

The loud bang of the gun was the first thing my mind registered. Then there was the smell of the gunpowder. Mother's body jerked as the bullet entered her neck, tearing through the flesh and bone of her spine. Blood gushed from her pierced jugular vein, her eyes widening. She fell towards me and without thinking I pulled the hammer back again and shot my mother once more, this time in the forehead with an accuracy only luck could bring.

Oh God, there was so much blood.

So much redness flowing over her skin to the linoleum floor of the kitchen. I could feel the spray of the warm liquid on my face but I didn't wipe it off. All I could do was stare. I had just killed my Mother. I had just shot her in the neck and head.

Her legs twitched slightly as her nervous system fought to die.

I was going to be sick.

Leaning to the right, I vomited onto the kitchen floor, my hands shaking and sweat beading on my body.

She hadn't even screamed.

"Come on, Bella," Jasper said softly in my ear, his warm hands on my shoulders. "It's time to go."

Slowly, I looked up at him, feeling as if I was stuck in a terrible nightmare. The blood had already dried in his hair but he was no longer bleeding which meant that he didn't have bad wounds. His eyes stared kindly down at me as he tried to lift me to my feet. It was hard to believe that he had ever been hurt in the first place.

"Bella," he murmured, pulling me to my feet.

Abruptly, the wall holding back my emotions crumbled to dust and I collapsed against his chest, sobbing. His arms were warm and tight around me as I clutched his shirt, knotting my fingers around it. I was so thankful he was here. It was then that I realized just how much I needed him. If he had died, I didn't know what I would have done . . . maybe I would have placed that revolver to my own temple.

"It's alright, Bella," he cooed. "That took an extreme amount of courage to do. I know you will miss her."

I pulled away. "Miss her? Do you honestly think I'll miss that bitch?" I demanded.

He opened his mouth in shock but then closed it as if he didn't know what to say.

"I'm not crying because of her," I said, softening my voice. "I was crying because of us. It happened again, Jasper. There are two more dead people in this apartment." I walked slowly away from him, thinking hard. "Are we _always_ going to be running from this? Are we _always_ going to be trying to escape our sins? I'm so fucking sick and tired of it! Please can we go to Mexico or even Canada if you want? Let's just get out of the country. Then we can stop running and we won't have to worry about the cops finding us. Let's leave right now." Raising my eyes to his, I stared at the man who had been my companion for as long as I could remember. "Please, Jasper," I whispered.

"Oh Bella," he murmured, cupping my face with his hands. "Of course. We'll leave now."

For the first time in such a long time, a true smile lit my face. It was the closest I'd come to actual happiness in what seemed like ages.

**xXx**

We left Mother and Phil where they lay, amidst their blood and vomit. Mother's eyes still lay open in shock, the bullet that killed her lodged somewhere inside her cranium. I didn't feel remorse or pain or even sorrow. I was just relieved. Relieved that our time with them was ending and that Jasper and I were finally leaving for Mexico.

As we walked through the apartment door, I breathed in deeply, thankful not to smell blood or puke. With Jasper's warm hand clasped in mine, we descended the stairs, making it outside without being seen. Until we were out of the country, we had to be careful.

"Bella," Jasper said softly when we were on the sidewalk.

I glanced up at his grinning face. "Yes?"

"Pick a car."

**

* * *

**

**So there you have it. :) Personally I love this chapter because Bella has lost her last shred of childishness and vulnerability. Considering all they've gone through, it's a miracle she's kept it til now. **

**And I didn't honestly think I was going to have any reviews AT ALL for the last chapter. Like seriously. I expected MAYBE one because of the insane amount of time it took me to get it out. Thank you so much though for every single review. You don't know how much it means to me.**

**NO, this is not the ending. There are only 2 chapters left at the MOST.**

**-Ori**


	22. Note

**Chapter 22 (Which was not really a chapter as much as an important note from the author) has been deleted. **

**The end to this story is on Chapter 23: The Brutal Winter Moon.**

**Continue reading, darlings.**

**And give feedback, of course.**

**-Oriana**


	23. The Brutal Winter Moon

**First of all, let me apologize for the literal 3 year hiatus that I took from fanfiction and from Dark Whispers. I have returned only to finish this story though. It's something that I've thought about off and on for the longest time, and I feel compelled to finish it.  
**

**Also, reading my author notes in the past embarrasses me. I'm so thankful I've grown out of my ridiculous phase in which I felt the need to use six thousand exclamation points and "lol"s. **

**As a heads up, there will be three POVs in this chapter.**

**So thank you to the few who might read the ending to this dark tale.**

**Please try not to hate me for it.  
**

* * *

**Bella Whitlock**

I had lost track of how long we were on the interstate headed south, towards Mexico. We had just stopped at a gas station because we were low on fuel. The man behind the cash register unsettled me, giving us furtive looks when he thought we weren't looking.

I lost track of time itself, distancing myself in a place within my own mind that held unimaginable horrors. The events of the past week haunted me – Jasper plunging that knife into Father, us fleeing the police, getting caught and placed into a group home that we eventually fled from, meeting Emmett, finding out our Mother was alive, Phil choking in his own vomit, me putting two bullets through my Mother.

It all seemed so surreal. So much death. So much pain. Our lives were an endless barrage of panic, fear, and hurt. I had lost count of how many souls I had watched leave bodies. I had lost count of how many times I had tasted the sharp, metallic taste of terror on my tongue.

I had never expected Jasper and I to find Mother. I had never expected that she was even _alive_. But she was. And she was a heroin addict. Or _had_ been, rather.

The Mother I had longed for my entire life had been alive and I had never known. I remember spending countless nights, awash in fresh bruises and perhaps a broken bone or two, fanaticizing about a Mother that would see my pain and wrap me in warm blankets, caressing my cheek and soothing my tears away. I had put her up onto a pedestal within my mind, imagining a sinless angel of deliverance. She was the icon I went to in my deepest moments of despair. She was the only unspoiled thing in my existence. And I had lodged a bullet in her brain.

I remembered the look of hunger in her face as she talked of selling me for heroin money. I had never seen such desperation, never seen a more distraught face. Her addiction made her put the drug above her own daughter. After she had knocked Jasper out with ceramic plates, slicing his scalp, she had turned on me, bringing a knife out of the kitchen drawer. There was no question of her intent. Her mind switched from financial profit to murder.

I had no choice, I told myself. I had to kill her. Otherwise she would have killed me. And then Jasper would have been completely and utterly alone. I was no longer the small, quiet girl I had once been. This life of pain had robbed of every shred of innocence, destroying it completely. So there was no question in my mind when I leveled that pistol at Mother's brain.

Jasper and I were on the interstate for what seemed like days. We were quiet, full of dark thoughts. Death surrounded us no matter where we went – it seemed inescapable.

"Are you alright?"

Jasper's voice brought me quickly from my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"About the fact that nothing we do works, nothing we do fixes anything." Suddenly, I felt near tears. "How can we continue? We only have so much time left. We've left at least three dead bodies in our wake, Jasper. How much longer do we have? I feel as if our lives have been set on a clock that is counting down. Our time is running out."

His jaw was rigid. "Don't speak like that. We'll be just fine."

"_How_ are we going to be just fine?" My voice breaking with incredulity, I looked at him in disbelief. "Jasper," I said, taking a deep breath. "Death is catching up with us."

"No it's not!" he yelled suddenly, his voice hard with anger.

I shrank back into the seat, suddenly afraid of his reaction. I had seen him angry before, but never at me. His eyes glistened with the emotion, staring hard out the dark windshield. It was midnight and the interstate was as barren as a field left to rot without crops. Darkness enveloped us like a cruel blanket, reminding us of the bleakness of our lives. I could see the frustration behind his eyes. But there was something else. Something I hadn't truly seen within him in a long time. Fear.

His gray eyes slowly turned to me, and softened. "Oh, Bella," he murmured. "Don't be afraid of me. Never be afraid of me. Please." His voice cracked and I saw the fear spill forth. He seemed to crumple in the driver's seat. I heard the audible exhale of breath, life leaving him for a second. "I _know_ we don't have much time left. Not if we stay here. Please don't speak that way though. Don't speak of death as if it's only just around the corner." He slowed the stolen car, a rickety Volkswagen, to a stop on the side of the interstate and turned to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Jasper's eyes were soft, pleading with me in a way I didn't quite understand. He searched my face for what seemed ages, as if trying to impart life-altering knowledge to me without speaking. "Bella," he began softly. His voice was unsure, halting, and I felt suddenly as if what he was going to say was exceedingly important. "Bella, you don't understand how much I care for you." He stopped, his eyes never leaving my face. He seemed to search for the right words next, struggling to grasp his thoughts as if they were smokey tendrils in the air. The intensity of his gaze frightened me. He didn't look away from my eyes. He didn't so much as blink.

"You are the only person I have ever cared for, Bella." His voice was low, dark. "I have never had the ability to care for people easily. I can't seem to fully connect with others. Even when I was completely surrounded by hordes of people, even people I know, I have always felt alone, different. I didn't like people, but I associated with them to make use of them. I never talked to someone unless there was a purpose behind it. I never made friends. Of course they thought that we were friends, but in my heart I knew the truth. I knew that if they were to contract malaria and die, I wouldn't care. I knew that if I was to suddenly discover that any one of them had been brutally murdered, then I would simply go about my day. However, there has always been an exception to that rule."

He looked at me.

I knew he was trying to tell me something important but for some reason I simply couldn't comprehend his words. Perhaps it was the fact that so much had happened in the past day – discovering Mother…killing Mother.

Seeing my struggle, he continued.

"Bella, you are that exception. Do you not see the difference in how I act with others and how I act with you? Do you not see that the only person that I care about is you? I would give my life for you if it meant that you would live. You are the one constant in my life, the one source of beauty. You, who are so kind, so strong, so beautiful. I cannot imagine a life without you because there is none. There is no life without the one who shares my soul. _You_ are my soul."

The longer he spoke, the more urgent his voice became. He suddenly took my head in his hands, cupping my jaw with the tenderest of hands. I realized how ridiculous it was for me to be afraid of him earlier. There was nothing to fear when Jasper and I were together. Nothing, not even death, could tear us apart.

Jasper leaned towards me, touching his forehead to mine so that our noses brushed together. We stayed like that, his eyes looking deeply into mine. "I want you to realize that you are my life," he continued. "You, who have seen the darkest of my past. You, who have been with me these past seventeen years. You, who have cared for my cuts, wiped away my blood, mended my humanity when I thought it was forever gone."

Suddenly, there was a sound outside. A twig breaking.

Something wasn't right.

Jasper heard it too, bringing his forehead away from mine to look out into the darkness. The headlights were off so we didn't have even so much as a light to see by. I heard the sound again, this time closer. It was to my right. I looked, but the darkness would have masked the most brutal of beasts. The beast could have gnawed human children between its massive teeth and neither Jasper nor I would have known.

And then the light blinded us.

All at once, the world erupted in a sea of lights. Red and blue suddenly flashed everywhere. Headlights screamed into our faces, bursting into my consciousness. Where did they come from? What was going on?

I screamed in surprise the moment the lights blinded us, clutching instinctively to Jasper. He immediately snaked his arm around my waist, pulling me deeper into the protection of his arms. I couldn't see anything at all. The lights had blinded me, causing bright fireworks to ignite behind my eyelids, appearing wherever I looked.

"Come out with your hands up," called a calm and authoritative voice through a mega-phone.

I gasped in realization.

_They had found us._

Deep sobs burst from my chest. "Jasper, what are we going to do?!" I cried, clutching to the only source of security I knew.

His voice was weak, frantic. "I don't know."

"I repeat, step out of the vehicle with your hands high above your head." The mechanical voice was back, but this time more instinctive.

As my vision returned, I saw the dozens of police officers surrounding our car. There were at least thirty in a complete circle around us, black pistols aimed surely at our brains. Jasper looked frantically around us, pulling me closer, his arms like a vice grip around my body. His eyes were crazed with panic and fear.

"Bella, listen to me," he said, looking down at me. "I want you to pull out your pistol from your bag."

"What? _Why_?!" I gasped in surprise. Horror surged through me. I had a horrible feeling about what was to come. Terror raced through my veins.

"Do you trust me?"

"I do, but – "

"Then trust me. Perhaps if we don't give in immediately, they will be more willing to keep us together."

His voice was sure and steady. I had no idea what he was planning and I didn't know what it involved. I only knew that my stomach was heavy with dread as I obeyed his orders. Pulling the pistol carefully from the bag in my lap, I tried to hide it beneath my sweatshirt. I watched as Jasper pulled his revolver from his own bag, keeping his eyes on the officers outside. The steel in his eyes frightened me.

"Step out of the vehicle!" the mega-phone voice insisted, more vehemently this time. "Step out of the vehicle or we will be forced to open fire." I heard one officer speaking to another man who I thought could have been a detective.

"They have killed three people thus far. If they even so much as look as if they will turn violent, I want my officers to open fire. Without that tip from the gas station on the license plate number of the stolen Volkswagon, we would never have caught up with them. I wouldn't be surprised if these two were to murder again."

My heart screamed that we weren't murderers. At least not cold blooded ones. We had only done what we did in order to survive. Couldn't they see that? Despair filled my body quickly, engulfing me in a tidal wave of hopelessness. They didn't understand because they didn't _want _to understand. They were looking to find two cold-blooded murderers and that was what they found. All of mine and Jasper's pain would be for naught. All of our anguish and turmoil, our struggle to survive – it would all amount to nothing.

A fair world did not exist. Good people died. Bad people flourished. Famines struck. Earthquakes decimated millions. It was the way of life and there was nothing that could stop it. Jasper and I were destined to suffer because people couldn't understand. They couldn't see the bond between us. They couldn't see the hopelessness of our lives.

If they could only have seen the anger in Father's eyes, the way he tried to force Jasper to drink bleach the night we killed him. If they could have only seen the desperate hunger in my own Mother's eyes as she struggled to plunge a knife into her own daughter, angry at the fact that her daughter would not submit to being sold into sex slavery for profit. I sobbed uncontrollably, awash in the bleakness of our situation.

The world was dark.

It was cruel.

And it was going to kill us.

If only I could get them to understand. If I could tell them everything, they would know just how unfair all of this was. If I could tell them, then they could finally see why we were forced to do such terrible things. My mind was half crazed with the thought. I had to save Jasper and myself, and telling the police officers outside the car was the only thing I could think of.

In desperation, I rushed to exit the car. My hands grasped for the door handle, slick with sweat. The door refused to budge. I slammed into it with my entire body, too quick for Jasper to rush to pull me back. I felt his fingers frantically try to grasp my shirt to pull me back to safety. The police officers shouted in fear, aiming their weapons.

But I didn't see it.

I didn't see the decision they made. I didn't see what flashed in their eyes when I fell out of the car, still grasping the pistol.

"BELLA, **NO**!"

Jasper's scream of horror was the last thing I heard before the gunshots.

I was so desperate to save our lives. I was frightened of a life without Jasper, a life without the only person who could ever truly understand the pain I felt. I was afraid to live in a world in which he did not exist. If we were caught, we would be separated. We would be imprisoned. I could not let that happen. And so I did the only thing I could think of to save our lives.

How foolish I was.

But I was desperate with love.

Sound erupted around me. My eardrums burst from the sheer magnitude of it and in the split second before the bullets pierced my skin, I felt a hot liquid seep from my ears. And then I felt it. The pain was unbearable. The first shot vaulted through my lower forearm, shredding muscle and breaking bone, splintering it beyond all repair. The second hit my upper thigh, searing hotly through my delicate flesh.

I screamed as unimaginable pain exploded inside me.

It was impossible to know how many bullets seared my flesh, how many mangled my body. It happened so fast. I had been struggling to get out of the car to tell them the truth, to make them understand so that they wouldn't send us to prison, so that they wouldn't separate me from my best friend. But then I was falling with the pistol in my arm. I had crashed to the ground and suddenly the police opened fire.

There must have been at least thirty.

Thirty bullets.

I was floating.

The pain was dulling, becoming less intense. I no longer felt my broken bones, my torn muscles, my mangled flesh. I no longer tasted the acrid smell of gunpowder. I no longer felt paralyzed from fear. I was floating. I felt nothing.

"CEASE FIRE, FOR CHRIST'S SAKES!"

I don't know how I was still alive in the moments that Jasper launched himself out of the car, almost falling out on top of me.

My eyes struggled to stay open, to see his beautiful face one last time.

Tears coursed down his face and he choked back a sob as he looked at me. His hands fluttering over my body uselessly. Suddenly he grasped me tightly, pulling me onto his lap and into his arms. I gasped in unimaginable pain unlike anything I had ever experienced. The movement caused the bullets to shift inside my body, the hot steel cooling inside my flesh. I felt so cold. And wetness spilled over me. Such wetness.

"Oh my god, there's so much _blood_," he choked. "Bella, Bella, _PLEASE_, don't leave me!"

I wanted to tell him I was sorry. Sorry for doing the one thing I had hoped to prevent. I couldn't bear such anguish on Jasper's face. He deserved nothing but happiness.

His sobs racked his body. "_Bella…please_."

I couldn't speak. My voice was gone. Floating.

Floating

Floating off somewhere I couldn't catch it.

It was smoke and I was lead and I was going.

Going.

Then there was light.

Such light.

Such beautiful light. Such beautiful _life_. But not mortal life.

This life was from the heavens.

Impossible.

But it was there.

I couldn't speak.

I wanted to tell…

Tell Jasper goodbye. But my voice was floating into light. It was gone. Just as I was going.

Must…reach up.

His jaw felt so prickly within my cupped palm. His beard was starting to grow. Such soft skin. His eyes. Such tenderness.

Gone.

**Jasper Whitlock**

A despair so black it could not be named filled my body as I held my dead angel in my arms. I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream. I wanted to take that pistol and shoot every single police officer, lodging twenty bullets in each brain. I wanted to rip out my own organs in anger. In desperation. In pain

I remembered the way Bella's face had suddenly lit with light while we were in the car. It was as if a realization came over her and she had to act. I had always loved that look. That look of pure light, pure innocence. She was so beautiful. Even in that moment, even when we had dozens of firearms aimed at our brains, even when everything I knew was about to be swept away. She was so beautiful I wanted to cry.

And then she lurched for the door handle, putting all her weight into it. And she fell out. Her body crumpled onto the dirt like a ragdoll.

I don't remember screaming her name.

All I remember was the fear that racked my body, driving me to insanity. Her body looked so delicate, so fragile in that split second before the gunshots as she lay on the ground. I struggled to escape the confines of the small car, launching myself towards Bella. But I was too late.

Bullets poured out of their steel barrels. I heard the sickening thuds as they entered her flesh, the muscles searing, tearing, breaking.

Her scream would be something that haunted me to the end of my days.

There are no words.

No words for the horror. The pain. And the terror. My angel, wracked with bullets lay bleeding on the ground. As I struggled to her, I saw the blood beginning to pool around her, dark and vital. Sobs escaped from my mouth as I cradled her in my arms. Her face was already wet with the blood. The beautiful angel I had so sought to cherish and protect was lying in my arms. Anguish. Despair.

There are no words.

I screamed, my voice hoarse. Clutching her desperately, I pressed my face into the hair that had once held so much life, choking on the sounds leaving my throat.

"Bella, Bella, _PLEASE_, don't leave me!" I choked, sobs clogging my throat, searing my tongue, staining my mouth.

She was my life, my _soul._

I couldn't let her go. I couldn't let her die.

"_Bella….please_." I struggled for breath. It was so hard to breathe. My lungs weren't working. They had stopped when Bella's stopped. I couldn't breathe. "Please don't leave me….Don't leave me in this darkness, this void. _Do not leave me in this abyss where I cannot find you_! I cannot live with my _soul_! Please come back to me. Please, Bella. Please. Please. _Please_."

My words were distorted by my sobs, great wracking sobs that shook my entire body. Oh God. I could not live without her. My soul was gone, shredded by hot lead, destroyed.

I felt a cold hand cup my cheek.

I started, pulled back from the darkness of my despair. My eyes opened and I saw Bella, eyes almost closed, face pale as death, her hand cupping my cheek tenderly. A small but powerful spark of hope exploded through my consciousness.

"Bella! Bella, are you okay?! Speak to me!" I cried frantically, brushing the hair from her eyes.

But she was gone just as quickly as she had came. Her hand dropped from my face, falling leadenly to the hard-packed ground. Her body shifted so that it almost fell out of my arms. I desperately struggled to keep my grip on the one person in my life that I loved. Filled with an emotion too dark for words, too hopeless for any human language, I rocked back and forth, cooing the only song I knew. It was a melody I remembered as a child. Bella and I had made it up when we were just children.

I clutched her lifeless body to me, willing life to come back into her.

There was still hope.

People sometimes came back to life after dying, their heart suddenly restarting. It had happened multiple times. It wasn't so uncommon.

Everything went black around me. I saw nothing but Bella's dead body in my arms, nothing but the unnaturally paleness of her skin. She was beautiful even in death. Nothing, not even lifelessness could rob her of her splendor.

"My angel." My voice was just a whisper. "My sweet, sweet angel. Look at how lovely you look in the moonlight." My fingertips traced the outline of her eyelids, the delicate nose, the full fragile lips. Tears poured from my face and I watched the salt water drip onto Bella's cheek.

I wanted to die, to escape this void of darkness from which there would be no return.

How does one survive the death of one's own heart, one's own life? How does one live without one's _soul_? It is impossible. Such an existence would be empty, dark.

Emptiness settled over me.

I realized something then, kneeling in the moonlight of that dark winter night. I realized something I had not thought of before. Something so obvious I should have seen it earlier.

Soulmate. The word seemed so trivial.

There are no words for someone who is so a part of yourself that losing them is to experience death. There are no words for a bond so strong. No words for the bond I had shared with Bella. What we had _wasn't_ sinful. Even if we had been brother and sister, it would not have been sinful as others claimed. I had loved her with every fiber in my being, every ounce of blood within my veins, every bedraggled breath that escaped my lungs. I had said earlier that I would have given my life for her, but that was not even half of it. I would have readily accepted eternal damnation to have kept her alive. If it would bring her back, I would make a deal with Satan. But such things did not exist. And there was no reprieve from this agony.

An agony that consumed me like a rodent in the belly of a massive beast.

A bond so strong it could never be sinful.

I felt nothing but emptiness. I still had my revolver clutched in my hand. Somehow it was still there.

And I suppose it was fate that made it so.

There was nothing for me now. Nothing now that my angel was gone. Forever gone.

I knew what I had to do. I knew what I wanted to do. There was nothing else.

The revolver glinted in the moonlight. I am sure the police didn't see it, or they would have arrested me at that moment. I was thankful they had allowed me to have one final moment with Bella in my arms. One final moment to carry with me into oblivion.

"I'm coming."

My voice was no more than a whisper as I raised the revolver to my mouth, inserted it, and pulled the trigger.

**xXx**

**Emmett McCarty**

"Today the fugitives Jasper and Bella Whitlock were apprehended by police. However, the encounter ended in disaster. Bella Whitlock died from more than thirty-three bullet wounds after attempting to shoot police officers, and her brother, Jasper Whitlock, is reported to have committed suicide right afterwards. Mr. McCarty, what are your thoughts on this considering you had firsthand experience with the fugitives?"

Emmett McCarty paused. "I believe that I have never seen such a gross miscarriage of justice."

"Excuse me?"

He took a deep breath. "Here are two minors, struggling to escape from an abusive father and managing to run into nothing but trouble on the way. I could tell simply being in their presence for no more than a few hours that they shared a special bond. A bond that transcended mere infatuation, or even love. I have never seen, nor do I ever expect to in the future, two people more suited to one another, more wholly each other than anyone else. And for the police to open fire on a young girl when she was simply trying to get out of the vehicle as they had instructed…How can this possibly be borne by the American people."

"But, Mr McCarty, she intended to open fire on police officers!"

"And how do you know this? ? Because she simply had the gun in her hand, did not even level it at the officers? Two lives were lost yesterday because of the police department's eagerness to deal out death."

The anchor, uncertain of this turn of events, quickly changed the subject and turned towards the camera to sign off. "And that's all we have for today! See you tomorrow at 6 o' clock."

The cameras turned off and the anchor quickly got up, leaving the set. Emmett McCarty, deep in his own thoughts, exited the set.

Had it really happened? Were the two children he had encountered really dead?

Emmett McCarty entered the taxi with leaden feet. Their plight was one that deeply moved him. He remembered his own father, abusive and intolerant. He remembered the desperation he had felt for most of his childhood, struggling to survive in a life that sought to extinguish his humanity. He remembered the beatings. He remembered the hopelessness. He remembered the confusion he felt, loving his father yet hating him.

How could people not understand the sheer desperation of those two children? How could they harden their hearts to two children who had so desperately needed their love? The world was full of pain, so full of agony, and it was perpetuated by events such as this.

He remembered the anchor's hard voice as she condemned the two children, calling them fugitives on national television.

At home in his empty house, he felt more alone than he ever had. Rosalie had left messages on his answering machine but he decided he would call her back later. The moon was bright tonight, shining lovingly down on Earth's inhabitants. Emmett McCarty strode to the back porch, looking up at such a moon, pregnant with possibilities.

Possibilities that would never exist for two lonely, frightened children from Pennsylvania.

**Fin**

* * *

**I imagine there are a few of you that are angry at the ending of this story. However, it's how I've always wanted to end this story. ****The darkest stories do not always have happy endings. The darkest stories are sometimes ones that tear you apart from the inside.**

**Life is not easy. Nor is it fair.**

**Also, Dark Whispers is currently in a poll for "Top 10 Favorite Fics"! So, if you enjoyed this story, I would so greatly appreciate it if you'd vote for Dark Whispers. You can reach the poll through a link on my profile! Thank you for everyone's support and encouragement. This story is close to my heart, and I hope everyone else loved it just as much.  
**

**-Oriana**


End file.
